Courageous Journey
by rdphoenix07
Summary: Anna has gone missing and Elsa learns she's been taken to Scotland. Journeying there, she meets Merida, who is currently being attacked by Dagur and his Berserkers. The timely arrival of Hiccup and the Dragon Riders evens the odds, but what everyone doesn't know is that a darker force is at work in the Scottish moors... Frozen/Brave/How To Train Your Dragon Elsa/Merida shipping
1. Chapter 1

Courageous Journey

Chapter One

 _Arendelle..._

The sun had risen, dispelling the early morning mist. The citizens of Arendelle were up and about, going about their business. Vendors had their stalls set up and their wares on display, ready for purchase. The air was filled with the aroma of freshly baked bread, and shops were opening their doors. Down by the docks, ships were preparing to set out to sea, some to fish, others to transport cargo and people to various locations. Anyone who witnessed this cheerful atmosphere would hardly believe that, months ago, the kingdom had been in the grips of a massive blizzard that had frozen everything in sight. The blizzard had been unintentionally caused by the current Queen of Arendelle, but, with the unwavering love of her sister, the spell had been broken and the blizzard had subsided and the land thawed out. Afterwards, everyone had gone about their lives and the two sisters now lived happily within the castle.

While all of the citizenry were up and about, the ruler of the kingdom had yet to rise from her bed. Sleeping soundly, Elsa, the current Queen of Arendelle, stirred slightly, snuggling with her pillow. Unbeknownst to her, the door leading into her chamber opened slightly and a small figure crept in quietly. The figure walked over towards the bed and stood right by the slumbering Ice Queen, leaning in close. Elsa murmured and slowly her eyes opened...only to see a blurry white form with a spot of orange. Elsa sat up abruptly, letting out a startled yelp.

"Morning, Elsa!"

"Olaf," Elsa gasped, trying to steady her beating heart. "You startled me!"

Standing by Elsa's bed was Olaf, a snowman she had brought to life with her magic. The friendly little snowman smiled at the Queen.

"The sun's up, Elsa," Olaf said, motioning towards the curtains, highlighted by sunlight. "You can't sleep all day."

"As the Queen I'm sure I can if I want to," Elsa replied drily, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "But you're right. I have my royal duties to attend to."

She climbed out of bed, stretching as she did. The Queen of Arendelle then went over to her wardrobe and opened it up. Her blue eyes wandered over the different dresses and gowns. Somedays she wished she could just dress casually like her sister. But, such was the life of a Queen. Reaching in she pulled out her favorite blue dress. Several moments later, she was dressed and ready for the day.

"So, what are we going to do first," Olaf asked as they exited Elsa's room.

"Before anything else, I'm having breakfast first," Elsa replied.

They arrived at the dining room and saw that food had been set out. A maid standing near the table bowed to Elsa.

"Good morning, your majesty," she greeted. "Breakfast is served."

"Thank you," Elsa said. Then she noticed something. "Hm. Anna isn't here yet." She chuckled. "She's probably still sleeping."

"Shall I go and rouse her, your majesty," the maid asked.

"No need," Elsa replied. "I'll go wake her up personally."

A moment later, Elsa stood before Anna's bedroom door.

"Anna, time to wake up," Elsa called out, knocking on the door. She waited for a moment but heard nothing. "C'mon, sleepy-head, wake up!" Then a mischievous smile came across her face. "Anna, do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa frowned. There was still no reply from within. She thought for sure her sister would have reacted to that. She must have been in a deep sleep.

"Alright, Anna, I'm coming in," Elsa announced. "And if you're not awake when I get in there, I'm dropping ice cubes down the back of your gown!"

Elsa grabbed the knob and opened the door. She stepped inside, expecting to see her sister sound asleep in her bed...only to find her gone and her room disheveled!

"Anna," Elsa called out. "Anna, where are you?"

Elsa dashed about the room, searching everywhere. Surely her sister wasn't playing some kind of joke on her. If she was, then it was in bad taste.

"Anna, stop fooling around," Elsa yelled, hoping it was just a joke.

But the more she looked around, the more she began to fear it wasn't a joke. Elsa rushed out of the room, calling for the guards. Immediately, they responded to their Queen's summons.

"You called, your majesty," the head guard asked, bowing.

"Has anyone seen my sister," Elsa asked.

"I'm afraid not, my Queen," the guard replied. "She hasn't been by any of our posts this morning. I assumed she was still asleep."

"I just came from her room," Elsa explained. "And she's not there! What's more, it looks as if there was a struggle in there!"

The head guard motioned his troops towards Anna's room. They entered and began searching. The head guard glanced around, noting just how right Elsa was.

"How odd," he commented. "Surely Princess Anna must be around here somewhere. Don't worry, majesty. I'll have every available guard search the castle grounds. We'll find her."

Elsa nodded. She had confidence in her soldiers, and yet, she felt worried.

Outside in the royal stables, Kristoff was in the midst of feeding his reindeer, Sven, unaware of what was happening inside the castle. He had spent the night outside, preferring the comfort of hay and fresh air, as opposed to the ritzy indoors of the castle. Though he supposed someday that might change when he married Anna.

"There ya go, buddy," he said, feeding the reindeer some carrots. "I suppose I'd better get inside and get some breakfast of my own. See you later."

Sven snorted, munching on the carrots as Kristoff took his leave.

As he entered the castle, Kristoff noticed the castle was in an uproar. Guards were rushing all over the place and seemed to be searching for something.

"Wonder what's going on," he muttered.

"Kristoff!"

Kristoff looked up to see Elsa coming down the stairs and she seemed distraught.

"Hey, morning, Elsa," he greeted. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Have you seen Anna," Elsa asked.

"Anna? No, I haven't," Kristoff replied. "Not since yesterday. Elsa, what happened?"

"Anna is missing," Elsa said. "I went to go wake her up and she wasn't in her room. And it was in shambles. Kristoff, I think something has happened to her!"

"Alright, alright,," Kristoff said. "Just calm down. You know what happens when you get stressed out."

Elsa glanced back the way she had come and saw that the hallway behind her was covered in a thin layer of frost. She took a deep breath, striving to calm herself.

"You're right," she said. "Getting upset won't help anything. It's just..."

"I know," Kristoff said. "Look, let's just help the guards search. I'm sure Anna will turn up."

However, Kristoff's words proved wrong. Hours passed and the search had yielded no sign of Anna anywhere. The entire castle was searched, inside and out. Following that, several guards moved out into the town itself and began questioning the citizens. Sadly, no one had seen Anna.

It was late afternoon and both Elsa and Kristoff were back in the castle, standing within the doorway of Anna's room. The guards were still searching, though by now, it was pretty much pointless. Anna was gone without a trace.

"It's hopeless," Elsa sighed. "We've searched everywhere and found nothing. Oh, Anna, where are you?"

"What I can't understand, is what exactly happened," Kristoff mused. "We know Anna didn't leave here on her own, especially without telling us where she was going. Which means, someone took her."

"But how," Elsa asked. "The guards would have noticed. And who would take Anna in the first place?"

"I can think of one person who might," Kristoff said.

"You mean Hans," Elsa said. "I had considered him as well. But, I highly doubt he could have snuck in here so easily. And given the state of Anna's room, she didn't go quietly. She must have put up a struggle."

"But surely someone would have heard something if that were the case," Kristoff replied.

"There must be a way to get some answers," Elsa said.

"Maybe there is," Kristoff said. "The mountain trolls."

"Of course," Elsa said. "Grand Pabbi would be able to give us some answers."

"C'mon, let's go," Kristoff said. "Hopefully he can help us."

 _The Highlands-Castle DunBroch..._

"Easy now...Steady..."

TWANG! The arrow flew through the air, the wind whistling with it's passing. After sailing several feet the projectile hit the target with a solid thunk. Merida frowned.

"A fine shot, lass," her father, King Fergus spoke up.

"I don't know, da," she replied. "I think it was a wee bit off the mark."

Fergus made his way over to inspect the target. After a moment, he turned back to his daughter.

"Eh, close enough," Fergus said. "It was still a fine shot."

"Well, it might be good enough for a practice target, but in a real battle, a few inches from the mark can make all the difference between life and death," Merida replied.

Fergus chuckled. "You're wiser in the ways of battle than I was at your age, my dear. You'll be a fine Queen someday."

Merida smiled, warmed by her father's words.

"Now, let's go," Fergus said. "Your mother's waiting for you. It's time for your etiquette lessons."

Merida cringed. "Of course. We can't forget those."

"I know you don't care for them that much, lass," Fergus said. "But a ruler needs some etiquette in their life as well as archery lessons. Besides, your mother agreed to let you live as you see fit on the condition you at least take a few lessons with her. I'd say that's a fair trade."

"I suppose I can't argue with that," Merida admitted.

As they made their way back to the castle, they heard a commotion.

"It better not be those brothers of yours again," Fergus said, rushing towards the castle.

However upon arriving, they saw that the guards were fortifying the gates. Standing nearby was Queen Elinor, who was overseeing the activities.

"Elinor! What's going on," Fergus called out as they neared.

"We have invaders at the gate," the Queen explained. "I don't know who they are, but I never saw a wilder looking bunch in all my days."

"Invaders," Fergus bellowed. "Not at my castle! I'll deal with this!"

He marched up the steps leading onto the battlements, Merida and the Queen following him. Down below, standing in front of the gates, was a large group of armored men, brandishing swords and spears. Standing in front of the group was a young man with red hair and and short beard. Three blue stripes resembling claw marks were streaked across his face, covering his left eye. He gazed up at Fergus, Elinor and Merida, smiling in a disarming, yet somewhat, insane grin.

"Good morning," he yelled up at them.

"Who are ye," Fergus called down. "State your name and why you're here! And be quick about it, lad!"

"Whoa! No need to be so hostile," the stranger replied. "I was getting to the intros. The name's Dagur. And these are my men. We've come from across the sea to your lovely country on a little errand."

"And that would be," Fergus asked.

"Well, see, here's where we enter a gray area," Dagur replied. "We're after a particular little trinket that's supposed to be here in your castle. It's very important that we have said trinket. We'd be willing to pay for it, of course. So, if you'll let me in to have a look see..."

Dagur got no further. Fergus had commandeered Merida's bow and arrows and fired one off. The arrow thudded into the ground right at Dagur's feet. Fergus already had another one aimed and ready to fire.

"That was just a warning shot," Fergus said. "The next one goes right between your eyes! Now listen well, lad, you or any of your scruffy bunch will not set foot within my castle! I don't know what it is you're seeking, but you won't be having it! Now, shift yourselves before I have my guards turn you all into pincushions!"

Dagur's earlier smile had vanished. Now he looked dead serious. "You're making a big mistake, old man."

"You're the one making the mistake, laddie," Fergus replied. "You don't want to mess with Clan DunBroch! Now, last chance! Leave!"

"Fine," Dagur said, signaling his men. "We're going. But you haven't seen the last of us. We'll be back." He leered up at Merida and winked at her. Then he turned and marched off, his men following him.

Merida shivered. "You sure we should just let them leave, da? What if they do come back? That Dagur looked dangerous."

"I'm no shrinking violet myself," Fergus replied, watching Dagur depart. "If they're smart, they'll leave. But, if they're foolish enough to come back, it will be the last mistake they'll ever make, I can promise you that."

Fergus turned and made his way down the steps, barking out orders to his men to double the guard and keep watch at all times. Merida gazed back in the direction Dagur and his soldiers had gone. Somehow, she knew Dagur's parting words weren't an empty threat. Still, what had they come for? What did Clan DunBroch have that would bring people from across the sea?

 _Dragon's Edge..._

Hiccup stood at the edge of the shore, listening to the crash of the waves at his feet. Despite the calm scenery, Hiccup felt far from relaxed. It had been weeks now since he had last seen or heard anything regarding Dagur. For some reason Dagur had been quiet, too quiet for his liking. He couldn't explain it, but he had a bad feeling that something just wasn't right. Of course, given it was Dagur, it stood to reason he should feel uneasy.

Beside him was his constant companion and dragon, Toothless. The Night Fury could sense his rider's worry and like him shared it. Toothless was all too familiar with Dagur and his obsession to capture the rare Night Fury. And given his insane determination, it was likely they had not seen the last of him. Toothless growled softly, nudging at Hiccup.

"I hear ya, buddy," Hiccup responded, stroking the dragon's snout. "All this quiet is making me nervous, too. Dagur's out there and there's no telling what he's up to."

"Hey, you keep standing there and the tide'll carry you out!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He turned to find his friends approaching from the air via their dragons. As soon as they were on the ground, Snotlout, the one who had called out just a moment ago, approached Hiccup.

"So, fearless leader, why the doom and gloom," he asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Hiccup replied. "I'm worried. The fact we haven't heard anything about Dagur lately has me concerned."

"Maybe he gave up because we're too awesome for him to handle," Tuffnut bragged.

"Yeah," Ruffnut agreed. "I'll bet he's halfway across the world by now trying to put as much distance between us and him."

"You two are deluded if you think that," Astrid said. "I'll bet he's planning something even as we speak."

"Maybe we should just go look for him," Fishlegs suggested.

"With no clue where to even start," Snotlout said. "Forget that. Besides, shouldn't we be out there searching for more dragons?"

Hiccup reached into his satchel and pulled out the Dragon's Eye. The mysterious item had been found a while back and could reveal the whereabouts of dragons yet to be discovered. They had already discovered several new dragons already and who knew what others might be out there. He was tempted to continue their search, and yet the shadow of Dagur hung over him.

"Maybe if we resume the search, we might just run into Dagur along the way," Astrid suggested. "Or maybe hear something about him."

"Better than nothing, I guess," Hiccup replied. "What do you say, buddy?"

Toothless growled happily at the notion to be doing something.

Several moments later, the Dragon Riders were airborne and making their way across the vast ocean. The sun was out and the skies were clear, making it perfect for flying. After checking the Dragon's Eye, the five riders were inbound for an island that was supposed to be inhabited by a dragon. Despite his earlier misgivings, Hiccup was glad to be out and about. Besides, Astrid might be right. They could possibly come across Dagur along the way.

"How much further to this island," Tuffnut called out.

"Yeah, my butt's falling asleep," Ruffnut added. "We really should think about getting more comfortable saddles."

"We should be there soon enough," Fishlegs replied. "I can't wait to see what dragon lives there."

Hiccup nodded. He was actually pretty excited himself. Though, more than likely, whatever dragon they found would probably give them trouble, which was how it always went.

"Hey, Hiccup," Astrid called to him. "Isn't that Trader Johann's ship down below?"

Hiccup glanced down. Sure enough it was Johann. And his ship seemed to be foundering.

"Looks like he's having some problems," Hiccup commented.

"When isn't he having problems," Snotlout quipped.

The Dragon Riders swooped down towards the ship. As they got closer, Hiccup could see that the ship was slowly being flooded.

"Johann," he yelled. "Need a hand?"

Johann looked up and a look of relief crossed his face.

"Hiccup! Thank Odin you're here," he said. "Yes, I could use some help!"

A few moments later, they had towed Johann's ship to a nearby island and had it beached. As they helped to repair the ship and bail out the water, Johann spoke with Hiccup.

"I was actually on my way to see you," Johann explained. "I have some news you might be interested in. It's about Dagur."

That got Hiccup's attention.

"What about Dagur," he asked. "We haven't heard anything from him for a while now. Anything you can tell us would be helpful."

"Mind you, I haven't seen him personally," Johann said. "What I tell you I heard from other traders. It seems Dagur and his Beserkers have been seen in a far off land called Scotland. One trader heard mention of something called Clan DunBroch. I don't know why Dagur went there, but, I thought you should know."

"Scotland," Hiccup mused. "I think I've heard of that place. It's pretty far away from here."

"We're not really going to fly all the way to Scotland, are we," Snotlout asked.

"If Dagur's there, then, yes, we are," Hiccup replied.

"Are you crazy," Snotlout exclaimed. "Do you realize how far that is? It'll take us days to get there! And what about the dragon we were going to look for?"

"That'll have to wait," Hiccup said. "Dagur takes top priority."

"But that's all the way in Scotland," Snotlout persisted. "That's way beyond our jurisdiction! I'm sure the Scots can handle him."

"First of all, they're called Highlanders," Astrid corrected him. "Secondly, Hiccup's right. Dagur is our responsibility and we're not going to just ignore this. After all, nobody knows Dagur better than us."

"Argh! Fine, let's get going then," Snotlout said. "I can't believe we're going all the way to Scotland on such short notice!"

After the Riders had mounted their dragons, they towed Johann's ship back out into the water, allowing him to continue on his way. Johann waved to Hiccup and his friends.

"Thanks again, everyone," he called out to them. "Hiccup, I'll get word to your father where you're going! Good luck and safe journey!"

Waving goodbye to the old trader, Hiccup and his friends set out across the sea towards their destination. Dagur was waiting for them in Scotland and they would stop him. What the Dragon Riders didn't know, was that they would also encounter other enemies and allies...

End of Chapter One...


	2. Chapter 2

Courageous Journey

Chapter Two

 _Arendelle..._

It didn't take long for Elsa and Kristoff to reach the rocky clearing where the Mountain Trolls dwelled. Elsa dismounted her horse and gazed around, noting the perfectly round stones sitting in the middle of the clearing. Of course, she knew these were no ordinary stones. As she and Kristoff approached, one of the stones began moving and rolled towards them. Upon reaching them, the stone stopped and unfurled, revealing it was actually a mountain troll. And not just any troll, for it was the leader of the trolls, Grand Pabbi. He stood only a few feet tall compared to Elsa and Kristoff.

"Ahh, Kristoff," Pabbi greeted the young man warmly. "It's good to see you, son. And Queen Elsa. Welcome. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I wish this was a pleasurable visit, Grand Pabbi," Elsa spoke up. "However, I've come here on an urgent matter. My sister, Anna, is missing. We've searched all over the castle and even the town and no one has seen her. I fear she may have been taken. Her room was disheveled and pointed to signs of a struggle."

"What we can't figure out," Kristoff added, "is how she could have been taken without anyone noticing. The guards were on duty all night last night."

Pabbi was silent for a moment, pondering over their words. Finally, he spoke. "You're certain no one heard anything?"

"I certainly didn't," Elsa said. "Nor did the guards."

"I was outside last night," Kristoff explained. "So I didn't hear anything, either."

"Hm. Most curious," Pabbi murmured. "An entire castle, and yet no one heard any commotion."

"I know it's strange," Elsa said. "I slept so soundly last night. In fact, I don't recall waking at all until this morning."

"Are you certain the guards were awake the whole night," Pabbi asked.

"Even if that were the case, all of them couldn't have been asleep," Kristoff said.

"Grand Pabbi, are you suggesting that somehow, everyone in the castle was asleep," Elsa asked. "The guards would never sleep at their posts. Especially all of them."

"Not of their own volition, perhaps," Pabbi said. "In fact, I have reason to believe magic may very well be involved."

"Magic," Elsa exclaimed. "Are you saying someone used magic to make the entire castle sleep? You're certain about that?"

"Indeed," Pabbi replied. "I can sense a lingering residue of magic on both of you."

"But...how," Elsa said. "Who could have done this? Who possesses such magic?"

"Magic can come in many forms, Elsa," Pabbi explained. "One does not necessarily have to possess magic to use it. If a person can obtain an item imbued with it, then they may utilize it for their own purposes. Whoever did this might have obtained such an item."

"Well, I guess that clears up one mystery," Kristoff said. "But now that just leaves two more questions: Who took Anna? And where did they take her?"

"Grand Pabbi, can you help us," Elsa asked. "Please, anything you can tell me would be appreciated."

Pabbi fell silent and closed his eyes. Both Elsa and Kristoff watched as the Elder Troll concentrated, using his own magic to find any trace of Anna.

"Hmmm. I can see something," Pabbi said, eyes still closed. "I see a land far from here. The people are dressed in the clothing of the Highlanders. There! I can see Anna. She is alive."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief.

"But...what is this," Pabbi said. "I can sense something else. It's..."

Suddenly, Pabbi gasped and staggered back, breathing hard.

"Grand Pabbi," Elsa exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, child," Pabbi replied, clearly shaken. "I will be alright."

"What did you see, Pabbi," Kristoff asked.

"A dark shadow," the troll elder said. "A terrible magic. Unlike anything I have ever felt before."

"But, Anna," Elsa asked. "She was okay?"

"For now, yes," Pabbi said. "But what awaits her I cannot say."

"I have to find her," Elsa said. "You said she was in a far away land. And you mentioned Highlanders. Where is that?"

"The land of the Highlanders is known as Scotland," Pabbi explained.

"Then that's where I'm going," Elsa said.

"Elsa, I urge you to be cautious," Pabbi said. "There is more going on here than you realize. Whatever it was I sensed is powerful. A dark power resides in the Highlands."

"I understand, Grand Pabbi," Elsa said. "But I have to go. Anna put her life on the line for me and I will do no less for her. If there is something there, it had best return my sister to me or I will show it I am force to be reckoned with."

Pabbi nodded. "Do what you must, Elsa. Be careful, and good luck to you."

"Thank you, Pabbi," Elsa said. "I promise I'll be careful. And I will bring Anna home."

A few hours later, Elsa had a travel bag packed and was at the docks.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, Elsa," Kristoff asked.

"I appreciate the gesture, Kristoff," Elsa replied. "But I need you here to help keep the castle in order. If there's anyone I can trust to do this, it's you."

"I don't know much about running a kingdom," Kristoff said.

"The Chancellor will do most of that," Elsa said. "But I want you here because I trust you. Besides, one day you and Anna will marry, and it might not be a bad idea to learn a few things about running a kingdom."

"I guess," Kristoff replied. "Still, I wish you'd let me go with you, regardless. What if something happens to you and Anna?"

"Have faith, Kristoff," Elsa said, smiling. "I know everything will be alright. I will find Anna, and I will bring her back."

She turned and boarded the boat that would take her to Scotland. She had foregone her royal outfits and was instead dressed in casual clothing and had donned a brown cloak and hood to hide her identity. She presented her traveling papers to the Captain and then stood at the railing as the ship pulled away. She caught sight of Kristoff and waved goodbye. Despite her earlier assurances, she didn't feel as confident as she had sounded. Truth be told, she was scared. She was heading off to parts unknown and there was the mysterious presence Pabbi had sensed. And, more than anything, she was worried about Anna. She could only pray that she found her sister in time.

"Hold on, Anna," she whispered. "I'm coming."

 _Scotland-Three days later..._

The ship pulled into the dock. It had been a long and worrisome three days for Elsa. Now she had arrived at her destination. Grabbing her travel bag, she disembarked and headed down the ramp. She saw various men working around the docks, large and burly men, dressed in green tunics and some wearing buckskins around their shoulders, and also wearing the traditional kilts around their waists. She stopped one as he passed by.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Aye, lass," the man replied. "What can I do for ye?"

"Where might I purchase a horse," Elsa asked.

"There's a stable over yonder, lass," the man said, pointing past the docks. "Some of the finest horses in the Highlands are raised there."

"Thank you," Elsa said.

She continued on her way and soon arrived at the stables. An old man lounged in a chair smoking a pipe. He stood up as Elsa approached.

"Mornin', lassie," he greeted. "In need of a horse, are ye?"

"That's right," Elsa replied.

"Well, ye came to the right place," the stable owner said. "Follow me and we'll find ye a suitable mount."

They entered the stable and Elsa saw several large horses waiting inside the stalls.

"Here they are," the stable owner said. "Some of the finest horses bred on the Highlands. Take your pick, lass."

Elsa walked over towards the stalls and gazed over the horses. She could hardly believe how huge they were compared to the ones in Arendelle. After a a moment, she chose a black Clydesdale.

"Ah, a fine choice, lass," the stable owner said. "His name is Wallace."

Elsa stroked the horse's snout. "Nice to meet you, Wallace." She turned to the stable owner. "Now, then. There is the matter of payment."

"Aye, lass," the stable owner said. "I believe I could settle for..."

Elsa took his hand and deposited a small bag of gold coins. "Will this suffice?"

The stable owner gazed at the bag of coins in astonishment. "Aye, that should do it, alright. He's all yours, lass."

A moment later, Elsa had Wallace all saddled up. She climbed into the saddle and took hold of the reigns.

"Alright, Wallace," she said. "It's time to find Anna."

She snapped the reigns and Wallace took off at a fast run. Soon the docks were behind her and the highlands stretched out before her. And somewhere out there, was her sister.

 _Castle Dunbroch..._

Merida stood on the battlements, gazing out over the forest that surrounded the castle. She knew that the man called Dagur was out there along with his army. Over the last three days there had been no sign of them, and her mother had hoped that perhaps they had left. However, Fergus wasn't as certain, and neither was Merida. She knew they were still around and they wouldn't give up so easily. No, they were biding their time, no doubt planning something.

"All quiet out there, lass?"

Merida turned to see her father approaching. He stood next to her, watching for any sign of trouble.

"Too quiet, da," Merida replied. "I don't like it. They're up to something, I can feel it."

"Aye, me, too," Fergus said. "That Dagur struck me as someone to not give up so easily. He'll be back. It's only a matter of time before he makes his move."

Merida nodded in agreement. She was actually hoping Dagur would strike soon. She hated waiting like this. It made her antsy and on edge.

"Da, what if we tried to locate their camp," Merida spoke up. "Maybe we could take the fight to them? Take them by surprise?"

"I had thought of that, actually," Fergus replied. "But at the moment I need all available soldiers here to guard the castle."

"Well...what if I did it," Merida suggested.

"Out of the question, lass," Fergus said. "Your mother would have my hide nailed to the wall if I let you go."

"Please, da," Merida begged. "I promise I'll be careful. I'll have my sword and arrows with me, just in case."

Merida waited anxiously as her father thought it over.

"Alright, lass," he said. "But you keep to the woods and don't engage any of those brigands in battle unless absolutely necessary. Once you find their camp, you make your way back here. Understood?"

"Understood. Thanks, da," Merida replied, hugging her father.

A few moments later, Merida rode out through the gates and made her way into the woods. Fergus watched her from the battlements, feeling a surge of pride in his daughter. Without question, he knew she would be a fine Queen one day.

Merida slowed her horse, Angus, to a trot as they passed through the woods. The trees closed in around them, bringing a heavy silence.

"Quietly, now, Angus," she whispered. "We don't want to alert Dagur and his men to our presence."

Angus snorted softly in acknowledgment. The Scottish Clydesdale knew there was danger around and was well aware of what needed to be done. Silently, they made their way through the woods, Merida listening and watching for any signs that would indicate the Berserkers' camp. They were around here, she could feel it.

Suddenly, she heard shouting. She turned around in the direction of the noise, noting it was coming from the main road. Nudging Angus in the direction of the commotion, she took off towards the road.

Elsa was traveling at a decent pace along the road when she suddenly found herself surrounded by a large group of men. Wallace neighed loudly and came to an abrupt stop as the men hemmed them in, pointing spears and swords at Elsa.

"What is this," Elsa demanded. "Stand aside and let me pass!"

One of the men strode forward. He was a young man with red hair and a short beard, with three blue claw marks over one eye. He leered at Elsa as he bowed to her.

"Afternoon, ma'am," he greeted. "The name's Dagur, and these are my men. I'm afraid this road is currently closed off. No travel whatsoever is permitted. Although, if you're willing to pay a toll, we'd be happy to let you pass."

Elsa glared at Dagur. "The only thing you'll get from me is trouble! Move aside! I don't have time to waste with you!"

"So, going to be difficult, huh," Dagur asked, sighing dramatically. "Shame about that. I really hate having to hurt someone so beautiful. Take her, boys!"

As the Berserkers moved in, Elsa raised her hand and sent a blast of ice at them. The Berserkers stumbled backwards from the sudden attack. Elsa sent another stream of ice at them causing them to move back even more. Suddenly no one was in a hurry to rush her.

"The next one to make a move will be frozen solid," Elsa warned. "Now let me pass!"

"Surround her, you dummies," Dagur shouted. "She can't get all of us!"

The Berserkers hesitantly did as their leader ordered. Elsa tracked their movements, trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't concentrate on all of them. The second she turned her attention to one group, the rest could take her by surprise. Before anyone could make a move, an arrow streaked through the air and hit the ground at Dagur's feet. All present turned to see a young girl with a mane of red hair nearby on horseback. The girl had an arrow drawn and aimed at Dagur.

"Stay where you are," she called out. "Or I'll put this arrow through your leader's black heart!"

"Well, well," Dagur chuckled, despite the threat. "If it isn't the little princess from Castle Dunbroch. Glad you could join us. Has your daddy reconsidered my offer?"

"Quiet, you," Merida snapped. Then she turned her attention to Elsa. "Whoever you are, don't worry! I'll get you out of this!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Red," Dagur replied. "If you make any move on me, my men will kill her."

Merida grimaced. It was a standoff.

"Let her go, and I won't fire," Merida said. "We can go our separate ways."

"Afraid I can't do that," Dagur said, smirking. "And by the way, these aren't all of my men."

Merida had less than a second to realize Dagur's implication before she was ambushed from behind. Several Berserkers had snuck around and surprised her. Merida didn't go down without a fight, though. She fought her captors with all her strength before they finally got her tied up. Then they marched her up to Dagur.

"You're quite the scrappy fighter, aren't you," Dagur said. "Hey, thanks for coming all the way out here to be our hostage. Now the King's sure to cooperate with us."

Merida glared at him and lunged forward, only to be restrained.

"Whoo-hoo! You Highlanders are fighters to the end," Dagur laughed. "I like that." He turned towards Elsa. "Now, what to do with you?"

"Coward," Elsa snapped. "You're pretty brave when you're surrounded by your men!"

"Sticks and stones," Dagur tsked. "Make things easier for yourself and surrender. If you do, I promise you won't be harmed...much."

Elsa glanced around at the armed Berserkers. It didn't look good for her or her rescuer.

Hiccup watched the vast green land pass under him as Toothless sailed through the air. Behind him, his fellow Dragon Riders were following him. After three days of flying, the Riders had finally made it to Scotland and he knew the dragons had to be tired.

"We'll try to locate a village and set down near it," he called back to the others. "Then, while the dragons are resting up, we can see about lodging and food! And, hopefully, some information about Dagur!"

"Great," Snotlout yelled back. "After three days of camping out, it'll be nice to have an actual bed to sleep in!"

As they flew along, Hiccup took in the Highlands. The green hills and trees stretched on for miles. Mist covered the ground and the sky was a bit overcast. A faint chill hung in the air, but that didn't really bother them. They were used to living in harsh climates. He hoped that Dagur hadn't caused too much trouble. Suddenly, Toothless glanced over in another direction. He let out a slight growling noise.

"What is it, Toothless," Hiccup asked, alerted by his dragon's actions.

Toothless veered off in the direction he had been staring in, the other dragons turning to follow him.

"Whoa! Easy, buddy," Hiccup exclaimed. "What's the rush?"

"What's going on, Hiccup," Astrid called over. "Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know," Hiccup replied. "But it seems like they've gotten wind of something! I wonder..."

After a few moments, Hiccup spotted something. A large group of people were gathered on the road. Hiccup reached into his pack and pulled out a small telescope. He focused on the group below. Immediately, he saw it was Dagur and the Berserkers. And they had captured two young women.

"It's Dagur," Hiccup shouted. "And he's got two hostages!"

"Well, what are we waiting for," Snotlout said. "Let's get him!"

"We need to be careful," Fishlegs spoke up. "If they have hostages, they could get hurt!"

"Fishlegs is right," Hiccup said. "We need to go about this carefully!"

"Lead the way, Hiccup," Astrid said. "We're right behind you!"

Hiccup nodded. He leaned down to speak to Toothless. "Alright, buddy. Let's go teach Dagur a lesson!"

Toothless growled in anticipation. Then they swooped down at the group below.

Elsa was frantically trying to come up with an idea. With the Berserkers surrounding her and Merida in the clutches of Dagur, she knew she couldn't risk using her powers.

"So, what's it gonna be," Dagur asked. "The hard way, or the easy way?"

Elsa lowered her head. She had no choice...she had to surrender. However, just before she could say a word, she heard something. It was a high pitched shrieking sound, like something was flying really fast through the sky. She suddenly noticed the Berserkers were looking slightly nervous as they gazed around. Even Dagur seemed a bit put off by the noise.

"It can't be," he murmured.

Then he looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. Elsa glanced up to see what he had seen and, just like him, her eyes widened in surprise. Flying towards them were five dragons! And there were people riding them!

End of Chapter Two...


	3. Chapter 3

Courageous Journey

Chapter Three

 _Scotland-The Highlands..._

Merida could hardly believe what she saw! Dragons! Real, live dragons! Five of them, in fact. The dragon in the lead was sleek and black as night. The second was a sky-blue color and was adorned with sharp spikes. The third was the smallest of the group, with brown, craggy skin and short, stubby legs. The fourth was a large two-headed green dragon. And the final one was a massive wyvern with fiery skin and two horns on it's head. As if the sight of actual dragons wasn't surprising enough, they were also carrying humans on their backs. Who were they and where had they come from?

The dragons swooped in, diving at the Berserkers who immediately scattered. Some ducked, while others hastily moved aside, throwing themselves to the ground. Above, the black dragon opened it's mouth and a purple-white fireball shot through the air, scorching the ground where it struck. Merida watched as the two-headed dragon flew in low. One head opened it's mouth and spewed out a thick green mist. Then the other head opened it's mouth and she saw sparks light up and then the green mist became a raging torrent of flames. The Berserkers were all in disarray by the surprise attack.

"Don't just stand there, do something," Dagur screamed at his men, heedless of the flames.

Merida seized her chance. Reaching into her belt, she withdrew a hidden knife and began cutting the ropes binding her hands. The razor sharp blade easily severed the ropes and it wasn't long before she was free. Just as Dagur was turning back to her, Merida moved quickly and grabbed him, placing the blade at his throat.

"Make one move, and I'll cut your throat," she threatened.

Surprisingly, Dagur just smiled. "Oh, really? You ever taken someone's life before, Princess? I have. I've taken plenty of lives." He leaned in closer, the blade digging in more. "Go on. Do it."

Merida was very tempted. This man was evil and had threatened to attack her family's castle. Moreover, he had tried to harm her and the mysterious young woman. Still, as much as she wanted to kill him, she couldn't bring herself to do it, not in cold blood. Unfortunately, her hesitation was all Dagur needed. Reacting quickly, he grabbed Merida's wrist and wrenched the knife from her grasp. Merida, reacting on instinct, kicked out and landed a solid hit to Dagur. He staggered back, gasping, knife still in hand.

"Nice kick," he wheezed, still smiling. "You know, it's too bad things wouldn't work out between us. But..." He tossed the knife aside and drew his sword, pointing it at her. "Afraid I'm gonna have to kill you. Nothing personal, you understand."

Merida tried reaching for her own sword, only to remember they had confiscated it when they had captured her. Dagur moved towards her, sword raised to strike, when suddenly his entire hand and sword were engulfed in ice. Turning, Merida saw the blonde woman standing right beside her. She had conjured up the ice. Whirling around, she began to freeze the Berserkers where they stood.

Up in the air, Hiccup watched as the young blonde woman froze the Berserkers. Her hands were glowing with a blue-white light and ice appeared from thin air. The Berserkers, now having to contend with both her and the Dragon Riders, began to retreat, leaving their frozen comrades and leader behind.

"C'mon, buddy," Hiccup said to Toothless. "Let's get down there."

Toothless growled in agreement and swooped down towards the two young women and the livid Dagur.

"Get back here, you cowards," Dagur shrieked at his retreating men. He stopped and glanced up as Hiccup approached from the air. "Well, well. Hiccup. You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Hello, Dagur," Hiccup replied, as Toothless landed on the ground. The Night Fury growled at Dagur, his eyes slitted and his teeth bared. "Easy, buddy. I know you'd like to rip him to shreds, but that's not how we do things. So, Dagur, what brings you all the way out here to Scotland?"

"Never mind why I'm here," Dagur said. "How did you even know I was here?"

"I have my sources," Hiccup answered. "At any rate, we're not gonna leave you here to cause any further trouble."

Dagur laughed derisively. "Oh, Hiccup. Look at you, talking so big and bad for such a scrawny, little wimp. Take away that Night Fury and you're nothing! I, on the other hand, know how to use a sword..."

"Like the one currently frozen in your hand," Hiccup interrupted with a slight smirk.

Dagur glanced at the frozen weapon. "Okay, fine. But I still have my..." He fell silent as he remembered his men had either fled or were frozen. He was on his own, with five dragons, a Highland Princess and a mysterious woman who could conjure up ice.

"Yeah, I'd say the odds are against you, Dagur," Hiccup said. "Now, we're taking you back to Berk and..."

Suddenly, Dagur disappeared. One moment he was there and then the next he was gone. Hiccup stared wide eyed in surprise. Toothless rushed forward, snuffling around the spot where Dagur had stood. The dragon looked up at Hiccup, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Don't look at me," Hiccup said. "I don't know what happened either."

Hiccup was deeply troubled by this. Dagur possessed no magic, and yet that was the only way he could have vanished into thin air. At that moment, the other Dragon Riders landed and joined Hiccup.

"What happened to Dagur," Astrid asked.

"I don't know," Hiccup replied. "One minute he was here and then the next...Poof! He was gone."

"That's impossible," Snotlout protested. "There's no way Dagur could just disappear."

"But we all saw it happen," Fishlegs pointed out.

"We'll figure it out later," Hiccup said. "For now..."

He walked over to the two girls standing nearby.

"Are you two alright," he asked.

"Aye. I'm alright," the red haired girl answered.

Hiccup could tell from her accent that she was from the Highlands. He glanced at the other woman. She was fair skinned and had blonde hair that was almost white as well as dark blue eyes. He had a feeling she wasn't from around here.

"And how about you," he asked her.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied.

"Alright," Hiccup said. "Now..."

"Are those real dragons," the red haired girl asked, her gaze on Toothless.

"They're the real deal alright," Hiccup said.

He motioned Toothless forward. The Night Fury came over to join his rider and looked at the two girls with curiosity.

"By the way," Hiccup said. "I don't believe we've introduced ourselves."

"Oh, of course," she said. "My name is Merida. I don't know who this lass is, though."

"Elsa," the other girl spoke up. "My name is Elsa."

"My name's Hiccup," Hiccup introduced himself. "This is Toothless." He patted the dragon's head. Toothless flashed an open mouthed smile, revealing no teeth.

Merida giggled at the silly grin. "Toothless, eh? I could have sworn I saw him with teeth a moment ago."

"Retractable teeth," Hiccup said. "Would you like to pet him? Don't worry, he's friendly."

Merida approached Toothless cautiously, not wanting to alarm the dragon. The Night Fury watched her as she came near. Merida reached out and lightly touched Toothless' snout. The dragon snuffled, taking in her scent. Then he pressed his snout in further, encouraging her to pet him more. Merida obliged, running her hands over Toothless' head gently, causing the dragon to give off a sound that was a cross between a growl and a purr. For a moment, he reminded Merida of a cat.

"Looks like he likes you," Hiccup said.

"He's a fine dragon," Merida said, stroking Toothless' chin.

"I should probably introduce everyone else," Hiccup said. "First of all, this Astrid and her dragon, Stormfly, a Deadly Natter."

"Nice to meet you," Astrid said.

"Then we have Fishlegs and his dragon, Meatlug. She's a Gronckle."

Merida was practically bowled over as Meatlug rushed forward, eager to meet the Highland Princess.

"Well, she's certainly an affectionate dragon," Merida said, petting Meatlug.

"Then there's..." Hiccup began.

"Allow me," Snotlout interrupted. Swaggering forward, he smiled in what he thought was his most charming smile. "Hey, there, beautiful. The name's Snotlout, and that awesome dragon over there is Hookfang, my dragon, by the way. I never realized the Highlands had such good-looking girls."

"Ugh," Astrid said. "Give it rest, Snotlout. As I recall, you didn't even want to come here in the first place."

Merida pushed Snotlout away from her. "You can save the charm for someone else. I'm not interested. Now then, I believe there were two more people in your group, Hiccup."

"Ah, yes," Hiccup said. "Meet the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"Which is which," Merida asked.

"Tuff is the boy and Ruff is the girl," Hiccup explained. "And that's their dragon, Barf and Belch, a Zippleback."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," Merida said. "I can't thank you enough for helping us out."

"Yes, thank you," Elsa spoke up. "But now that those ruffians are gone, I really must be on my way."

She climbed up into Wallace's saddle.

"Hold on a moment, Elsa," Merida said. "You're taking off just like that?"

"I can't linger here, Merida," she said. "I have something important to take care of."

"By yourself," Hiccup asked.

"Please don't worry about me," Elsa said. "I'll be alright."

"I'm sure she'll be okay," Tuffnut said. "After all, look what she did to the Berserkers."

"I had no other choice," Elsa replied. "I prefer not to use my magic unless absolutely necessary."

"Are you kidding," Ruffnut said. "If it had been me, I would have been blasting them left and right the second they showed up."

"I can't just..." Elsa said.

"You could also hit them with huge snowballs," Tuffnut added. "They'd be all, Ahhh, Splat!"

"My magic is not a plaything," Elsa shouted, effectively silencing the twins.

In fact, everyone was silent at Elsa's outburst. Hiccup suddenly noticed it was a bit colder than before and several snowflakes were falling. He knew then that it was because of Elsa. Her emotional outburst had caused it to happen. No doubt her emotions dictated her magic. Glaring at the twins' insensitivity, he turned to Elsa.

"Don't mind them," he said. "They don't think before they speak. In fact, I don't think they think at all."

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, avoiding eye contact. It was clear to Hiccup she was a bit embarrassed by her outburst. "It's better if I just continue on alone."

"That's not a good idea, lass," Merida spoke up. "Night will be falling soon, and the moors are no place to be when the sun sets. There are all kinds of dangerous beasts and even people who prowl the roads at night. Besides, you don't know the Highlands at all. Why don't all of you come back to Castle DunBroch with me. You can stay the night and get some food."

"I like the sound of that," Snotlout said.

"Also, Hiccup, I'd like you and your friends to meet with my father, King Fergus," Merida continued. "You lot know more about Dagur and we could use your help against him."

"Sure," Hiccup replied. "We'll help you out any way we can."

Merida glanced at Elsa. "I don't know what your business is here, Elsa, but I can help you. At the very least, you'll need someone to act as a guide while you're here. So, what do you say?"

Elsa pondered over Merida's words and then finally, she nodded. "Very well. I suppose I could use a guide. Though I hate to trouble you."

"Nay, it's no trouble at all," Merida assured her, smiling. "It would be my honor to help you. After all, you saved my life when Dagur was about to strike me down with his weapon. I'm in your debt."

For the first time since they had met her, Elsa smiled. "You remind of someone I know, Merida. Resolute and very brave."

Merida nodded. "Right then, we should get going."

"Um, what about our dragons," Fishlegs asked. "It won't be a problem to bring them along, will it?"

Merida glanced over the five dragons. While not as big or imposing as the dragons she had read about in stories, she could understand Fishlegs' concern.

"Alright, here's what I'm thinking," Merida said. "Keep as low as you can and when we approach the castle, land near the gate. I'll explain everything to my father. He's reasonable enough. And when he hears that you're here to help us with Dagur, he'll welcome you and your dragons with open arms."

"Sounds good to me," Hiccup said, climbing into Toothless' saddle. "Lead the way, Merida."

Merida mounted her horse and then took off down the road, Elsa riding right behind her. The Dragon Riders took flight and flew after them, staying close to the ground as much as possible.

Elsewhere, far from Castle DunBroch, there stood the ancient remains of a once proud castle. Long ago, it had belonged to the clan of MacCalister, a mighty family that had ruled the Highlands for many generations. Few people who lived in Scotland remembered the MacCalister clan, and fewer still knew that they had in fact dabbled in black magic. Legends said that the last member of the clan had been a powerful sorceress. Though while many on the Highlands tended to be wary about superstitions and legends, many scoffed at the notion.

If she had been so powerful, what had become of her, some had asked. Surely a sorceress couldn't be defeated so easily. For the longest time, no one had the answer. Some wondered if it was true or just some story to frighten young children. However, legend or not, no one was willing to set foot near those old ruins. Travelers had claimed to see eerie lights and hear mysterious noises coming from those ruins. What's more, and no one could explain this, nothing grew around the ruins. No flowers, no grass, no weeds or trees. And the wildlife gave that place a wide berth. Even the mighty bears of the moors went out of their way to avoid the ruins. So, it was difficult to say for certain what the story was behind the old stone castle. And thus it made the perfect refuge for Dagur and his men.

Dagur had spent the last few minutes sitting by the fire, thawing his frozen arm. Now free from the ice, he proceeded to go and speak to his current employer, while the rest of his men recovered and warmed themselves. Striding through the ancient stone fortress, Dagur glanced around. It was hard to believe this decrepit old building had once been a mighty castle, ruled over by a powerful family. He had heard the legends regarding the MacCalister clan and had, at first, scoffed at it. He hadn't believed in magic, not once in his entire life had he ever considered the possibility it even existed. Hocus pocus and all that mumbo jumbo had been nothing but fairy tales. But all that had changed the day _He_ appeared. Dagur recalled that day, when he and his Berserkers had been at sea, planning their next raid, when a mysterious figure, shrouded in black and carrying a staff adorned with skulls had just appeared out of nowhere. Surprised at first, the Berserkers had attempted to seize the man, only to be repelled by magic. After they had been incapacitated, the figure addressed Dagur and had presented him with an offer.

" _I can give you what you seek. And in return, all I ask is for your services."_

Dagur had been skeptical, to say the least. However, this strange man had used magic, actual magic, something Dagur had always thought was nothing more than something read about in stories. Then, to seal the deal, the figure had conjured up a large chest. Inside were gold coins and jewels of all shapes and sizes.

" _A small token of my good will. And this is just for starters."_

How could he refuse? With the promise of treasure, revenge, and a Night Fury, Dagur had eagerly agreed to the man's offer. Thus he and his men had set out for Scotland and now, here they were. But now Dagur was having misgivings. Not only had Hiccup and his friends found him, but there was also some kind of Ice Witch involved, too. He wanted answers and he knew where to get them.

It wasn't long before Dagur reached the door leading into the chamber of his employer. Not even bothering to knock, Dagur threw the door open and marched into the dimly lit room. Only a few candles were lit and an eerie mist covered the floor. He glanced around, squinting into the shadows. He felt a slight chill as a voice whispered right behind him.

"Dagur."

Whirling around, the leader of the Berserkers found himself staring at the hooded visage of his employer.

"Morwen," Dagur said, trying to hide his surprise. "Stop sneaking up on me!"

The hooded man stood taller than Dagur, his face hidden within the shadows of his hood. Clutched in a thin, white hand was his staff, with several skulls decorating the top. Dagur tried to peer into the hood to see the face of his employer, but to no avail. Inwardly, Dagur shuddered. He feared no man or beast, and yet this shrouded figure frightened him.

"I would think you would be grateful I transported you out of there, Dagur," Morwen spoke, his voice soft and sibilant, yet firm and strong.

"I don't suppose you would happen to know just how and why Hiccup and his friends are here," Dagur demanded.

"Why ask me," Morwen replied.

"Don't act so innocent," Dagur snapped. "You knew they were here, didn't you?"

Morwen chuckled, sending shivers down Dagur's spine. "And what if I did? Did I not promise to give you what you sought? Revenge against Hiccup and to claim his dragon for yourself? If anything, you should be most pleased."

"Yeah, well, I'm not," Dagur said. "We were taken completely by surprise! And while we're on the subject, did you know there's some kind of witch with ice magic running around out there? I found that out the hard way!"

"Ahhh, so she has arrived at last," Morwen mused, ignoring Dagur's tirade.

"It's no surprise, really."

Dagur turned to see another figure entering the chamber. He was a young man with auburn colored hair and sideburns, and he was dressed in fine clothing. Dagur grimaced. This was Hans, the thirteenth prince from the Southern Isles, or so he had been told.

"What are you doing here, Hans," he asked.

"Morwen sent for me," Hans replied. "And know I see why. Elsa has arrived at last."

"Wait! Elsa? That woman with the ice powers is the Elsa you've been expecting," Dagur exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right," Hans said. "Why so surprised?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know," Dagur replied sarcastically. "Maybe it's because YOU DIDN'T WARN ME THAT SHE HAD ICE MAGIC!"

"Well, you never asked," Hans smirked.

"Ohhh, ho, ho, okay," Dagur said, laughing. "Silly me. How could I overlook such an obvious thing?"

Suddenly his fist lashed out and Hans staggered back, clutching his face.

"Oops. Sorry, Hans," he said, with mock apology. "I didn't warn you about that."

Hans immediately sprang to his feet, drawing his sword.

"You miserable barbarian," he snarled. "I'll have your head for that!"

Dagur laughed. "Well, bring it on, pretty boy!"

Morwen tapped his staff on the ground and the two men were thrown against the wall and held there by some invisible force.

"That will be quite enough of that," he hissed. "You two are allies for the time being and I expect you to act like allies. Otherwise, there will be consequences. Is that understood?"

Hans nodded and, reluctantly, Dagur did, too. Morwen tapped his staff again, and both men dropped to the ground. Hans sheathed his sword, glaring at Dagur. The Berserker leader matched his glare, signifying that this was far from over.

"Now, then," Morwen spoke up. "There is the matter of the item we need to secure from Clan DunBroch."

"Yeah, I'm working on it," Dagur said. "It's not going to be easy, though. That King and his daughter are no pushovers. And now they probably have Hiccup helping them out. And that ice woman. Getting in won't be easy."

"Your method won't work, Dagur," Hans pointed out. "You believe invading with an entire army will get you your prize, but it won't."

"Oh? And I suppose you have a better idea, your majesty," Dagur sneered.

"I nearly took all of Arendelle for myself, and I didn't even need an entire army," Hans said.

"Funny. As I recall you failed to take Arendelle," Dagur replied.

"True," Hans admitted. "But, I was able to gain access into the castle."

"Just what is your point, Hans," Dagur asked impatiently. "If you have a plan then spit it out."

"Simple," Hans said. "You let yourself get captured."

The room was deathly quiet following Hans' statement.

"That's it," Dagur said. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Wait," Morwen halted him. "Hans, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, first of all, we let Dagur attack Castle DunBroch with his army," Hans explained. "At some point, Dagur lets himself get captured and thrown into the dungeon. Then, during the night, he escapes, finds the relic you seek and then walks out of the castle."

"Ohhhh, well, that sounds easy enough," Dagur said. "Are you brain-dead? How would I escape the dungeon and get out of the castle? I doubt the guards are gonna just let me stroll out of there!"

"Perhaps Morwen could provide you with the same method he used when we captured Elsa's sister," Hans suggested.

"Ahh, yes," Morwen said. "A brilliant plan, Hans. What say you, Dagur?"

Dagur thought it over, and while he was loathe to admit it, it sounded like a solid plan.

"Fine," he huffed. "I guess there's really no other alternative."

"Very well, then," Morwen said. "Go and prepare your men, Dagur. In the meantime, Hans, see to our guest and be sure to inform her that her sister has arrived."

"Of course," Hans said. He bowed mockingly to Dagur as he stood near the door. "After you, Dagur."

Surprisingly, Dagur smiled courteously. "Why, thank you, Hans."

He strolled out the door, though not before stepping on Hans' foot in passing. Hans winced but kept silent, then followed Dagur out the door. Morwen watched them leave, a sigh escaping from within his hood. He was starting to regret his decision to bring those two into his plan. But, the die had been cast and soon he could be rid of them both. What neither Dagur or Hans knew, was that Morwen had a secret objective. And once they had retrieved that which he sought, then they would know. He could hardly wait for that moment.

"Soon," he whispered to himself. "Very soon."

Hans made straight for the old dungeon. Upon entering, he stopped at the very first cell and peered through the bars at the lone prisoner. Anna was sitting on the floor, her back to the cold stone wall. She was still clad in her night gown, having been wearing it when they had abducted her. Metal shackles encircled her wrists and the chain was attached to the wall. She glanced up and glared at Hans.

"Hello, Anna," Hans greeted. "Comfortable?"

"Not particularly," she replied. "Though I'll feel better when I get out of here and chain you up in this cell."

"Defiant to the end, Anna," Hans chuckled. "You know, it's such a shame we had our little falling out. We could have been great together. It's not too late. You could join me and rule by my side."

"You used me, imprisoned my sister and tried to usurp our kingdom," Anna bit out. "I want nothing to do with you!"

"Pity," Hans sighed dramatically. "I guess there's nothing further to discuss." He turned to leave and then halted. "Oh, I just remembered something. It seems your dear sister, Elsa, is here in Scotland."

"Elsa," Anna exclaimed. "You're lying."

"Oh, I'm telling the truth," Hans said. "My...associate, Dagur, had a little run-in with her earlier. Seems she froze quite a few of his men and almost got him, too. I wish I could have been there to see it, really. I'm not too fond of Dagur."

Anna remained silent. Was it true? Was Elsa really here? How had she found out where she was?

"At any rate," Hans said. "I just thought I'd come down here and let you know. And who knows? You might be seeing her real soon. Well, goodnight, Anna. Pleasant dreams."

He turned and made his way back up to the main floor of the castle, leaving Anna alone, with only her thoughts and her hope: Hope that Elsa truly was here and that she would find her.

End of Chapter Three...


	4. Chapter 4

Courageous Journey

Chapter Four

 _Castle Dunbroch..._

Merida halted in front of the castle gates, Elsa reigning in her own horse. Up on the wall, a few of the guards had spotted them.

"Princess Merida," one called down. "Welcome back!"

"I've brought some visitors with me, Captain," Merida replied. "Have my father meet me down here at the gates! Oh, and don't be alarmed when you see the other guests with me!"

The captain frowned, wondering what exactly Merida was getting at. Shrugging, he ordered his men to open the gate while he went and fetched the king. Down below, Merida turned towards the trees where Hiccup and his friends, along with their dragons, waited, just out of sight.

"As soon as my father gets here, I'll explain everything to him," she said.

Hiccup nodded. "Got it."

Merida turned back just as the gates finally opened. Immediately, King Fergus emerged and made straight for his daughter. And right behind him was Queen Elinor.

"Merida! Oh, thank goodness you're alright," the Queen said.

"What happened out there, lass," Fergus asked. "Did ye find the Beserkers camp?"

"No, I didn't," Merida replied. "In fact, I'm not so sure they are camped out in the woods like we thought. I saw no signs of a campsite anywhere."

"Odd," Fergus said. "If they're not in the woods, then where are they hiding?" It was then that he noticed Elsa. "Merida, who is this?"

"My name is Elsa," the young woman spoke up. "You're daughter came to my aid out on the road."

"While I was searching for the Berserkers, I heard a ruckus," Merida explained. "When I investigated, I found Elsa here being surrounded by Dagur and his men. So, I..."

"You rushed in to fight those barbarians," Elinor gasped. "Merida, that was reckless!"

"Elinor, the lass did the right thing," Fergus said. "I would have done the same thing in her place." He turned to Elsa. "You're not from around here, are you, lass?"

"No, I'm not," Elsa replied.

"Da, there's more," Merida spoke up. "Elsa and I received help. And you're not going to believe just what kind of help." She turned back to the trees. "Go ahead and come out, Hiccup."

Fergus watched as a young boy emerged from the forest...riding a dragon! Elinor let out a gasp of surprise.

Hiccup dismounted Toothless and approached the King and Queen. He stood before Fergus. The Scottish King reminded him so much of his own father, Stoic.

"Your Majesty," he addressed him, bowing. "My name is Hiccup of Berk. I understand you're having some problems with Dagur and the Berserkers. As it just so happens, that's why my friends and I are here."

"Friends," Fergus asked.

At that, the remaining Dragon Riders emerged from the trees, astride their own respective dragons.

"I don't believe it," Elinor whispered. "Dragons. Real dragons."

Fergus was equally surprised. He had always thought dragons were fairy tales, and yet here they were, five actual dragons.

"Now I've seen everything," Fergus said. He turned back to Hiccup. "How in the world did ye ever find and tame dragons, lad?"

"That's kind of a long story, sir," Hiccup replied. "Allow me to introduce everyone. That's Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The dragons are Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch."

"Quite a group you picked up on the road, daughter," Fergus said, addressing Merida.

"Aye, and they might be able to help us against Dagur, da," Merida said.

"Is that so," Fergus mused. He turned back to Hiccup. "You said you and your friends came here because of Dagur. What's you're connection with him, lad?"

"He's our enemy, your majesty," Hiccup said. "But why he's here, I don't know. That being said, Merida is right. We'll help you anyway we can."

Fergus studied the group. He never imagined a group of kids with dragons would ever show up on his doorstep like this. His eyes fell upon Elsa. So far she had remained silent, save for her brief introduction. What was her story? Why was she here? He couldn't explain it, but he felt there was more to her than met the eye. Still, if these visitors from far away lands could help against the Berserkers, then so much the better.

"Let's go inside," Fergus said. "I imagine you lot could use some food. We'll talk more over supper."

"Thank you, your majesty," Hiccup said. "Um, is it alright if our dragons come in as well? I promise they'll behave." He flinched as he heard the twins starting a belching contest. "I can't really vouch for those two, though."

Fergus laughed, clapping Hiccup on the shoulder. "Lad, I know a thing or two about rowdy twins. I have three of them. Aye, bring you're dragons inside, they're more than welcome."

Turning, the King led the group inside. As they passed through the gate, Merida leaned in closer to Elsa.

"Why didn't you mention your magic to my father," she whispered.

"I'd prefer to keep that a secret for now," Elsa replied. "Besides, I intend to set out in the morning."

"Right, your mission," Merida said. "You know, you still haven't said just why you came here to Scotland."

"I'll explain over dinner," Elsa said.

Merida was silent for a moment and then spoke up again. "Elsa, I don't know much about you, but I get the feeling you're afraid of your power. I know it's not my place to say so, but you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. Or what you're capable of. Believe me, I know."

Elsa remained quiet, pondering Merida's words. Once again, the young Highland Princess reminded Elsa of Anna. The Queen of Arendelle felt a warm sensation in her heart, something she had only felt with Anna. It surprised Elsa that she actually felt this way about someone besides her sister.

"Thanks, Merida," she said. "There's only one other person besides you who ever understood me."

Merida frowned. That was the second time Elsa had mentioned some unknown person. She couldn't help but wonder if this mystery person had something to do with Elsa being here. She wanted to ask, but decided to remain quiet. Elsa would open up when she felt ready.

 _MacCalister Castle ruins..._

Anna tugged at the rusty chain. It clanked, echoing through the old dungeon, but refused to give. Frustrated, Anna sat down, trying to come up with a plan to escape. Ever since Hans had informed her that Elsa was here in Scotland, she had redoubled her efforts to get out of this forsaken place. She shivered and it wasn't from the chill in the air. This place had an ominous feel to it. She had overheard the Berserkers mention that a sorceress had once resided here and that dark rituals had been performed here as well. How many innocent people had been imprisoned in this very dungeon only to be...Anna shivered again, trying to banish the thoughts from her mind. This place was getting to her. And it wasn't just that. There was also that Morwen figure she had seen. The eerie hooded man had frightened Anna more than all the Berserkers combined. Indeed, even Dagur seemed afraid of him. Why had Morwen captured her? Anna had deduced that this was some plot to get Elsa. That would explain why Hans was here. No doubt he had sought Morwen's help to get revenge on Elsa and Anna. But then what were the Berserkers doing here? What was their part in all of this? There were still so many questions.

She had to escape and find Elsa and to warn her of Hans and his plot for revenge. Unfortunately, old and crumbling as the dungeon was, the walls were solid and she couldn't get the chain to pull free. She gazed at the manacles around her wrists. If only she had a hairpin or something to pick the lock. Or maybe even a file. But she had nothing to work with. Her jailers had seen to that.

"Elsa," she whispered. "I don't know where you are, but I hope you're safe."

 _Castle Dunbroch..._

A large spread of food lay before the travelers. Roasted meats, fresh bread, fruits and vegetables, as well as tankards of foaming ale and water. Lounging nearby, the dragons of Berk were enjoying the comforts of the castle and the food after the long journey across the sea. The Dragon Riders were seated on one side of the table, with Hiccup seated just across from Fergus.

"So, Hiccup," Fergus said. "How is it you know Dagur?"

"Let's just say we have a complicated history," Hiccup explained. "Dagur wants to capture the dragons around Berk and sell them for money. That includes ours as well. He especially wants Toothless."

"Why him," Merida asked.

"Toothless is a Night Fury," Astrid spoke up. "They're incredibly rare. In fact, as far as we know, Toothless may be the only remaining Night Fury."

"I think that's so cruel," Elsa said. "Capturing living creatures and selling them for profit."

"But what I don't understand is why Dagur even came here," Hiccup continued.

"All I know, is that he said he came here looking for a particular item," Fergus said. "An item that's supposedly here in my castle. Naturally I wasn't about to let him and his men inside here."

"Did he say what they were looking for," Hiccup asked.

"Nay, he never said," Fergus replied. "And frankly I don't care. He's not getting anything from me."

"I don't know," Hiccup said. "I'd prefer to know just what Dagur's after. He wouldn't have come so far if it wasn't important."

"Hiccup, is there any chance you and your friends could drive Dagur away from here," Elinor asked.

"We'll do what we can, your majesty," Hiccup replied. "But you have to understand, Dagur's a stubborn one. He won't give up so easily."

"Well, neither will we," Fergus said.

"With a little luck, we might be able to capture Dagur," Hiccup said. "If we can do that, we can return him to Berk. And without their leader, the Berserkers will take off."

"Or we could just put an arrow through his heart," Fergus muttered. "That would solve the problem, too."

"Ahem, tempting as that sounds, let's just try to stop him," Hiccup said. "So, Elsa, what exactly brought you here to Scotland?"

"Aye, I've been wondering that myself," Fergus said. "Why did ye come here, lass?"

Merida looked expectantly at Elsa.

"Well, if you must know," Elsa began. "I come from a land called Arendelle."

"Arendelle," Elinor said. "I know that land. I once visited it when I was a wee lass. A beautiful country as I recall."

"Anyway, my sister, Anna, has gone missing," Elsa continued. "With the help of some friends, I learned she was here. Though I don't know where exactly. And there's something else I should probably mention. I'm the current Queen of Arendelle."

That got everyone's attention!

"You're royalty," Fishlegs asked.

"You could have mentioned that earlier," Snotlout said.

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Astrid said. "She probably wanted to keep a low profile. Right, Elsa?"

"That's right, Astrid," Elsa said.

"Was it wise to leave your kingdom unattended," Elinor asked. "I know you want to find your sister, but..."

"I have my Chancellor running things, along with a trusted friend," Elsa replied. "Besides, I had to come. Anna once risked her life for me. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't do the same for her?"

"You really care a lot about her," Merida said. It suddenly occurred to her that the person Elsa had been mentioning before had to be her sister Anna.

"Anna is all I have," Elsa said. "We lost our parents years ago. And...sad to say, for most of of those years, I hid away from Anna."

"Why," Hiccup asked.

"Because of my powers," Elsa replied. "I...I hurt Anna once with my magic. She recovered and never hated me for it, but I felt horrible. Fearing I might hurt her again, I secluded myself until the day I became Queen."

Now it all made sense to both Hiccup and Merida why Elsa was so hesitant about using her powers, and why she had been so quick to anger when the twins had pestered her about it. Even more so why she had tried to go it alone. The Queen of Arendelle seemed to have trouble opening up to others, no doubt due to the years she spent secluded.

"Elsa," Merida spoke up, placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to endure all of that. I promise I'll do everything I can to help you find your sister."

"So will we," Hiccup added, the others nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, all of you," Elsa said, smiling. "And I promise I'll help against Dagur. After all, he did try to harm me and impede my search for Anna. The way I see it, I have a score to settle with him."

"That's the spirit, lass," Merida said. "I think between all of us here, we'll send Dagur running."

"If I may ask," Elinor spoke up. "Elsa, what is this power you mentioned?"

"Ice magic, your majesty," Elsa replied. "I've had it since I was a child. While I have better control of it these days, I still have to be careful. My magic sometimes surfaces due to my emotions."

"She used her magic against the Berserkers," Ruffnut spoke up.

"It was awesome," Tuffnut added.

Hiccup cleared his throat, glaring at the twins, reminding them not to elaborate any further.

"Well, I can't thank you all enough for your help," Fergus said. He raised a goblet. "Here's to defeating the Berserkers and finding Elsa's sister."

Everyone raised their own cups, joining in the toast. Following this, everyone enjoyed the remainder of the meal, talking and conversing. The dragons, now fed, moved around the table to meet Merida's family and Elsa.

"This dragon is a fine beast, Hiccup," Fergus commented, as Toothless ventured near. "I wouldn't fancy fighting him."

"He's actually a big sweetheart," Merida said, stroking Toothless under the chin, eliciting a purring growl from the Night Fury.

"Well, they seem friendly," Elinor said, petting Meatlug. "However did you come by them, Hiccup?"

"Like I told King Fergus, it's a long story," Hiccup replied. "Let's just say, at one time dragons and humans didn't exactly get along."

"Hiccup actually discovered ways to gain a dragon's trust," Fishlegs spoke up. "He taught all of us his methods and tricks and life's never been better."

"Hiccup, out of curiosity, are there any ice dragons out there," Elsa asked.

"Actually, yes," Hiccup said. "They're called Snow Wraiths."

"I would love to see one," Elsa said. "Maybe someday I can travel to Berk and see all the dragons that live there."

"Sure," Hiccup said. "And when we find Anna, you can bring her, too."

"I just hope she's alright, where ever she is," Elsa said.

There was a loud crash and all eyes turned to Ruff and Tuff along with Merida's brothers. And on the floor was a smashed jar.

"They did it," Ruff and Tuff said, pointing at the smaller boys, who promptly pointed at the two siblings.

Hiccup and Merida both groaned in annoyance.

Later that night, the Dragon Riders were shown to their rooms, their dragons following. Hiccup looked out the window, staring out across the misty moors, wondering where Dagur was hiding and when he would make his move. Toothless joined him at the window.

"He's out there, Toothless," Hiccup said. "And we're going to find him."

Toothless growled in agreement.

"And somewhere out there is Elsa's sister," Hiccup said. "You know, buddy, I can't help but think this isn't a coincidence. Dagur comes here searching for some kind of item and Elsa's sister is brought here for some reason. And there's the matter of Dagur and his men just disappearing into thin air. There's something going on here, something big."

Merida showed Elsa to her room. "Here you go, Elsa. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you, Merida," Elsa replied. "All I want is a good night's sleep. I want to begin my search for Anna as soon as possible."

"I understand," Merida said. "Meet me at the stables in the morning and I'll show you around the moors. Hopefully we'll find a clue to Anna's whereabouts."

"Thank you, Merida," Elsa said. "I really appreciate you helping me."

"It's no problem, lass," Merida replied. "Well, I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

Merida turned and walked off down the hall, leaving Elsa alone. Elsa watched her leave, feeling that same warm sensation as before. She just couldn't explain why she felt this way. After all, she had only just met the Highland Princess. But how could she not feel touched? Merida was willing to help her out, despite barely knowing her. Shaking her head, she entered her room and made straight for the bed, too tired to figure it out. Right now, her biggest concern was finding her sister. And dealing with Dagur. As she fell asleep, her thoughts were on Anna.

"I'll find you, sister," she whispered. "Wherever you are, I'll find you."

End of Chapter Four...


	5. Chapter 5

Courageous Journey

Chapter Five

 _Castle Dunbroch-The next morning..._

Elsa was up bright and early. Grabbing her cloak, she tossed it over her shoulders and tied it tight, wrapping it around her. Opening the door, she padded silently down the hall. The castle was silent. No surprise given how early it was. The only ones up were a few guards and the kitchen servants preparing breakfast. No doubt Hiccup and his friends were also still sleeping. Apart from her, there was probably only one other person up and about at this hour.

Elsa arrived at the stables and found Merida waiting for her.

"Morning," Merida greeted. "Sleep well?"

"A little bit," Elsa replied.

"You're worried about your sister, I understand," Merida said. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"But how? She could be anywhere," Elsa said. "Scotland is a big place."

"Maybe an extra set of eyes would help."

Both girls turned to see Hiccup and Toothless approaching.

"I thought you'd still be asleep," Elsa said.

"I'm used to rising early," Hiccup replied. "I thought I might help you two in your search." He indicated Toothless. "We could search by air while you and Merida search on the ground."

"Might not be a bad idea," Merida said. "But I thought you were going to help with the castle defenses in case Dagur comes back."

"Already covered," Hiccup assured her. "I'm leaving Astrid in charge until I get back. Besides, I'm sure Dagur won't make a move so soon after what happened yesterday."

"Lets hope so," Elsa said. "As much as I want to find Anna, I'd hate to leave everyone at the mercy of the Berserkers."

"Even if Dagur does attack while we're gone, we have four dragons and their riders, as well as Highland soldiers defending the castle," Hiccup said. "Now, lets get out there and find Anna."

Merida and Elsa nodded. The two girls mounted their horses while Hiccup climbed into Toothless's saddle. The Night Fury took flight while Merida and Anna rode out of the gate.

Shortly after they had departed, King Fergus was up on the battlements overseeing preparations to repel Dagur and his men. Astrid and Stormfly accompanied him.

"I wish Hiccup had at least told me he was going with Merida and Elsa," Fergus said. "Still, at least we have you and the rest of your friends here."

"We'll do alright," Astrid reassured him. "It's not the first time we've had to deal with Dagur without Hiccup. And the good thing is, Dagur didn't bring any weapons or traps to use against our dragons. No doubt he never expected us to find him here."

Fergus nodded. "I see you've positioned your friends at three different sections of the castle."

"This way we can watch all sides," Astrid said.

"A wise strategy," Fergus replied. "My soldiers are shoring up the gates and walls. I'll have sentries posted along the battlements armed with bows and arrows. If Dagur does show his face around here, we'll be ready for him."

Astrid glanced up at her fellow Dragon Riders, and abruptly frowned. "Are those your sons up there with Ruffnut and Tuffnut?"

Fergus looked up. Sure enough, he spotted the triplets sitting on Barf and Belch. "What are those three doing up there?"

Astrid climbed onto Stormfly's saddle and flew up to where the twins and their dragon was stationed.

"Oh, hey, Astrid," Tuffnut greeted.

"Just what in Thor's name do you two think you're doing," Astrid demanded.

"Keeping a lookout for Dagur, duh," Ruffnut replied.

"I mean, why are these three up here with you," Astrid snapped, indicating the triplets.

"Oh, them," Tuffnut said. "They just wanted to help out. Ruff and I thought we'd show them the ropes."

"Yeah, show 'em how we do it in Berk," Ruffnut added.

"We're not in Berk, we're in the Highlands," Astrid said. "The Berserkers could attack anytime and the last thing we need are innocent bystanders in harms way! Now set them on the ground and then resume your post."

"Aw, c'mon, Astrid," Ruffnut said. "Don't be such a drag."

"BOYS!"

Everyone glanced down and saw Queen Elinor glaring up at them.

"You three come down from there right this instant," Elinor yelled.

"You heard her," Astrid said, smirking slightly. "Better do as she says."

She turned Stormfly around and flew off to take up her own position on the battlements. As she scanned the area for any signs of Dagur, she wondered how Hiccup, Merida and Elsa were doing.

Elsewhere on the moors, Elsa and Merida were riding along, Hiccup flying just overhead. It had been few hours since they had departed from Castle Dunbroch and they had visited several villages nearby inquiring about Anna. Hiccup had Toothless hide out nearby while they talked with the various villagers.

"You're certain you haven't seen anyone going by that description," Hiccup asked a black smith. Earlier, Elsa had described Anna's appearance to both him and Merida.

"Nay, laddie," the smith replied. "I haven't. Best ask elsewhere."

"Well, thanks anyway," Hiccup said.

He left the smith shop and made more inquiries, but unfortunately, no had seen Anna. He met up with Elsa and Merida near the village's border. And judging from their expressions, he knew what to expect.

"No luck, huh," he asked.

"No one has seen her," Elsa replied.

"I suppose we'll just have to try another village," Merida said.

"This is the third village we've tried since we left the castle," Hiccup said.

"I'll search every village in the Highlands if I have to," Elsa said.

"I'm not implying we call it quits," Hiccup said. "I just think we need to go about this differently. Look, I'll be honest with you two, I'm starting think there's some kind of connection between Anna's disappearance and Dagur showing up here."

"Do you think he took Anna," Merida asked.

"I don't think so," Hiccup replied. "But I can't shake the feeling he's involved somehow. What really gets me is how he and his men just disappeared."

"Magic," Elsa said. "I'm sure of it."

"But Dagur doesn't possess any magic," Hiccup said.

"Perhaps not," Elsa said. "Back in Arendelle, there's a wise rock troll named Pabi. He was the one who told me where Anna had been taken to. He also said he sensed a dark and terrible magic. Maybe...maybe Dagur is allied with someone or something and they're responsible for taking Anna."

Hiccup turned to Merida. "Is it possible there might be something like that here?"

"Perhaps," Merida said. "Magic isn't unheard of here in the Highlands. We have will-o-the-wisps, there's an old witch who lives in the forest, and there was even a giant bear called Mor'du who was a cursed prince once. I accidentally turned my mother into a bear sometime ago. It's a long and complicated story. The point is, magic could be at work here and Dagur may be involved with it."

"We need to know for certain," Hiccup said. "If Dagur does have some connection to Anna being taken, then he could tell us what we need to know."

"Then maybe we should head back to Dunbroch and wait for him to attack," Elsa suggested. "If we capture..." She fell silent and her gaze seemed fixed on something.

"Elsa, what is it, lass," Merida asked, following her line of sight.

They saw a young man with auburn hair dressed in fine clothing near a fruit stall, speaking to the owner.

"Hans," Elsa hissed in anger.

"You know him," Hiccup asked.

"That man almost killed my sister and tried to usurp me and take Arendelle for himself," Elsa ground out.

Hiccup and Merida noticed the air was getting colder and a freezing mist was starting to form. Merida placed her hand on Elsa's shoulders.

"Elsa, calm down," she pleaded. "You're magic's starting to act up."

For a moment, Hiccup was afraid Elsa wouldn't listen and attack Hans, regardless of the consequences. But, to his and Merida's relief, she seemed to calm down. The air warmed slightly and the mist disappeared.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, visibly shaken.

"Hey, it's alright," Hiccup said. "Given what this guy tried to do I can't blame you for being upset."

"You gonna be alright, lass," Merida asked.

Surprisingly, Elsa embraced the Highland Princess. Merida was taken aback slightly by this. Hiccup looked a little surprised, too.

"I'm fine, Merida," she said. "Thank you." She released Merida, leaving her blushing slightly. "And thank you, Hiccup."

"Um, don't mention it," Hiccup replied, still not certain what to make of Elsa hugging Merida. "Anyway, Hans..."

"This can't be a coincidence," Elsa said, turning her attention back to Hans. "Anna is here in the Highlands and now Hans is here, too. I'll bet he knows something."

"Do you think he might be working with Dagur," Merida asked, recovering from her surprise.

"Only one way to find out," Hiccup said. "Lets go talk to him."

Elsa smiled grimly. "Yes, lets."

Hans turned away from the stall and proceeded to leave the village. He couldn't wait to leave Scotland and return to the Southern Isles. Although, if things went as planned he would be ruling Arendelle instead. When the time came, he would see Elsa eliminated. Oh, he was looking forward to that. Now, what to do with Anna? Perhaps he would keep her alive. After all, a king needed a queen. Oh, she would probably resist and resent him, but perhaps in time she would come to her senses and side with him. He would convince her, one way or another. He suddenly bumped into someone. Staggering, he saw a young boy standing in front of him.

"Watch where you're going, boy," Hans said. He took a moment to study the boy and frowned. He wasn't dressed like the men of the Highlands. "You. You're not from around here."

"Well, neither are you, Hans," the boy replied.

"How do you know my name," Hans demanded.

"Well, lets just say we have a mutual acquaintance," the boy said.

Hans frowned again. Who was this boy? And what did he mean?

"Hello, Hans."

Hans froze. He recognized that voice. Turning slowly, he found himself face-to-face with Elsa.

"Well, well, Elsa," he said. "So good to see you."

"Where is Anna," Elsa said.

"I beg your pardon," Hans replied.

"Where...is...ANNA," Elsa demanded.

"I would assume back in Arendelle," Hans said.

"Don't play innocent with me," Elsa snapped. "Anna is somewhere here in the Highlands and now here you are. That can't be a coincidence."

Hans sighed. "No fooling you, I suppose." He glanced at Hiccup. "Let me guess, you must be Hiccup."

"That's right," Hiccup replied. "And let me guess, you know Dagur."

"We're...acquainted," Hans said. He turned to Merida. "Which means you must be Princess Merida. A pleasure to meet you."

Merida's eyes narrowed. "Shut it. Now tell Elsa what she wants to know. Where is her sister?"

"What makes you think I know," Hans said, smirking.

"As Elsa pointed out, you being here can't be a coincidence," Hiccup said. "You know where Anna is. So you'd better start talking."

"And if I don't," Hans asked.

"You can take it up with my friend," Hiccup replied.

Hans frowned and then heard an ominous growling noise. Turning, he found an angry looking dragon standing behind him.

"Hans, meet Toothless," Hiccup said. "Toothless, this is Hans, a piece of slime who knows Dagur."

Toothless snarled at Hans, causing him take a step back.

"Yeah, he doesn't care for Dagur," Hiccup said. "Or anyone associated with him. So, feel like talking now?"

Hans eyed the growling dragon. "You wouldn't. Dagur told me all about you, Hiccup. He said you have your moral codes and would never take someone's life in cold blood."

Hiccup glared at Hans. Unfortunately, he was right.

"And you, Merida," Hans continued. "He also told me how you had him at your mercy and you couldn't bring yourself to kill him. And then there's you, Elsa. Despite your bravado you're no killer either. Unless you want your new friends here to think you're a monster."

Elsa flinched noticeably. Merida's hand lashed out and slapped Hans across his face.

"You watch your tongue, you scum," she snarled. "From what I've heard, the only monster here is you! And your ally Dagur! Now tell us where Anna is, or so help me..."

"Whoa, easy, Merida," Hiccup said. "Hans, for your sake, you'd better tell us."

"Oh, very well, if you insist," Hans said. "Anna is being held in the old ruins of Castle MacCalister."

Merida turned pale. "Castle MacCalister? You took Anna to that forsaken place?"

"What is Castle MacCalister," Hiccup asked.

"It used to be the home of Clan MacCalsiter," Merida explained. "Hundreds of years ago, the last of their family died and the castle fell into ruin. They say the MacCalsiters were practitioners of dark magic and horrifying rituals. No one has ever set foot near that place. They say it's cursed."

"Cursed or not, if Anna is there, then that's where I'm going," Elsa said.

"Hold on, Elsa," Hiccup said. "Lets think this through. Chances are Dagur and the Berserkers are there, too. It's three of us against all of them. I think we should head back to Castle Dunbroch and get reinforcements."

Elsa remained silent, thinking. While she wanted to rush off to save Anna she knew Hiccup was right. There would be too many enemies for just the three of them to deal with. Merida placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hiccup's right, Elsa," she said. "We're going to need help. At least you know where Anna is now. And that she's safe." She turned to Hans. "She is safe, right?"

"Yes, yes, she's alright," Hans assured her. "We wanted to keep her alive as a hostage."

"Alright, lets get back to the castle," Elsa said.

"Well, then, I'll just be on my way," Hans said, turning to leave only to stop abruptly as Toothless growled at him.

"Nice try," Hiccup said. "But you're coming back with us. I'm sure King Fergus would love to meet you. Right, Merida?"

"Oh, aye," Merida replied, smiling. "He'll give you a proper welcome, Hans. Especially when he hears about your alliance with Dagur."

A few moments later, Hans was tied up and placed on Elsa's horse. A rope halter was tied to Merida's horse's reigns. Elsa sat behind Merida, while Hiccup climbed into Toothless's saddle.

"Don't even think about trying anything, Hans," Hiccup said. "Toothless and I will be watching from above. You try to escape, we will catch you. Trust me, a Night Fury is incredibly fast. Ladies, shall we?"

Merida nodded, patting her horse's head. "Lets go, Angus."

The horse snorted and then took off at a fast trot, Elsa's horse following, with Hiccup and Toothless flying just overhead. As they rode along, Merida thought back to her reaction to Hans's remark towards Elsa. She couldn't explain why she had felt so defensive regarding Elsa. Even now, as she rode onward with the Queen of Arendelle hanging onto her, she felt an unusual stirring of emotions for Elsa. It was a warm sensation within her heart, something she had never felt before.

"Are you doing okay back there, Elsa," Merida spoke up.

"I'm fine, Merida," Elsa replied. "I'm not hanging on too tight, am I?"

"Uh, no, it's alright," Merida assured her, feeling her cheeks warm up.

"By the way," Elsa said. "I appreciate the way you put Hans in his place. That was quite a slap you gave him."

"To be honest, I took great pleasure in it," Merida said. For a moment she was silent and then spoke up again. "Elsa, what he said, I would never think you were a monster."

"Most of my life I thought I was one," Elsa said, recalling her days of seclusion.

"We've both seen who the real monsters magic doesn't make you a monster, Elsa," Merida said. "It makes you unique. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are or what you can do."

Perhaps it was her imagination, but Merida could have sworn Elsa's hold tightened slightly, almost like she was embracing her.

"Thanks, Merida," Elsa said warmly.

Merida blushed, her heart beating faster. "You're welcome, Elsa."

Up above, Hiccup and Toothless were keeping an eye on Hans, but also watched Merida and Elsa. Was it Hiccup's imagination, or did it seem like the two girls were getting closer? Toothless gave an inquisitive growl.

"You see it, too, huh, buddy," Hiccup said. "I noticed earlier. Maybe I'm just overreaching here, but I get the feeling there's something developing between those two."

Toothless glanced down at the girls, growling thoughtfully.

"Hey, it's not as unheard of as you think," Hiccup said. "You just don't see it very often. Honestly, though, they almost seem...compatible together. Well, anyway, lets just keep this between us, Toothless. No sense saying anything based on a hunch."

Toothless growled in agreement.

End of Chapter Five...


	6. Chapter 6

Courageous Journey

Chapter Six

 _Castle MacCalister..._

An annoyed sigh escaped the dark hood of Morwen. He stood before a crystal ball, watching as Hans was captured and taken to Castle DunBroch. Fool! Morwen had warned Hans to stay near the castle and avoid the villages in case something like this happened. Knowing that the Queen of Arendelle was desperate to find her sister, he knew she would show up at the nearby villages. And as luck would have it, she had, just as Hans had been there. Now he was a prisoner.

At that moment, the door to his chambers opened and in stepped Dagur. "Alright, my men are all set and ready to go."

"We have a slight problem," Morwen replied, turning from the crystal. "Hans has been captured and is being taken to Castle DunBroch."

Dagur laughed hysterically. "Oh, man. That is hilarious! I wish I could have seen it!"

"Silence," Morwen snapped. "This is not funny!"

"Okay, okay," Dagur said. "Relax. I'll get him out of there when I get myself captured, though if I had my way, I'd just let him stay there."

"That makes two of us," Morwen said. He handed Dagur a small box and a pouch. "Once you have been captured, wait until nightfall and then open this box. It will emit a fog that will put everyone in the castle asleep. The pouch contains a pellet that will eat through the lock of the cell door. From there, find the treasure room and get the item we need."

"You know, you still haven't told me why this item is so important," Dagur said, tying the pouch to his belt.

"That is for me to know," Morwen replied. "All you need to worry about is getting the item and then you'll get paid."

Dagur shrugged. "Whatever. I guess as long as I get paid then why should I care?"

"Exactly," Morwen said. "Now go."

Dagur turned and left. After he was gone, Morwen turned back to his crystal ball, watching as Elsa, Merida, Hiccup and Hans made their way to Castle DunBroch. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad thing. With both Dagur and Hans on the inside, this doubled the chances they would obtain what he needed. Provided of course they could work together long enough to accomplish the mission. Oh, how he looked forward to when he could bid farewell to the both of them...permanently.

 _Castle DunBroch..._

"Hey, Astrid," Snotlout called out. "Someone's approaching the front gates!"

Astrid steered Stormfly towards the front gates and landed on the battlements. Gazing in the direction Snotlout had indicated, she saw two horses with riders approaching. Then she heard a familiar sound. Looking up, she saw a black shape flying towards them.

"It's Hiccup," Astrid said. "Those riders on the ground must be Elsa and Merida. Open the gates! Hiccup's back!"

The guards at the gate heard her and began opening the gate. Astrid watched as Hiccup and Toothless flew in and landed on the battlement.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Welcome back," Astrid said. "Did you have any luck?"

"We didn't find Anna," Hiccup replied. "But we do know where she's being kept. And, we have a prisoner."

Astrid looked down to see Elsa and Merida approaching the gates. She saw both girls were riding the same horse while another person rode the other one.

"Who's that," Astrid asked.

"His name's Hans," Hiccup explained. "Apparently Elsa knows him. And from what I've learned, they have a pretty bad history. It seems he's working with Dagur and it's possible he had something to do with Anna's disappearance."

"You said you found out where Anna is," Astrid said. "Where is she?"

"Let's get down there and I'll explain," Hiccup said.

By the time they got to the ground, Merida and Elsa had dismounted. King Fergus and the other Dragon Riders had shown up and gathered around the two girls and their prisoner.

"It seems this man here is working with Dagur," Merida was explaining to her father.

"Is that so," Fergus said, eyeing Hans. "Well, then, looks like we have ourselves a hostage to bargain with."

"My thoughts exactly," Elsa spoke up. "We could trade him for Anna."

"Good luck with that," Hans replied. "I can guarantee you Dagur will leave me here to rot. There's no love lost between us."

"No honor among thieves it would seem," Merida remarked.

"You already know where Anna can be found," Hans said. "Therefore, I am of no use to you. And would you please get this giant lizard away from me?"

Toothless snarled at Hans.

"He's a dragon," Hiccup said. "Not a lizard. You'd better watch what you call him. He's smarter than you give him credit for. And who said you're getting off the hook that easily?"

"Aye," Fergus spoke up. "Even if you can't be bargained for, you're still an ally of Dagur, and that makes you our enemy."

"Not to mention you took my sister," Elsa added. "And until she's back here safe and sound, you're not going anywhere."

"Speaking of which," Astrid spoke up. "Just where is Anna?"

"It seems she's being held in the old MacCalister ruins," Merida explained.

"MacCalister," Fergus exclaimed. He turned to Hans. "Are you daft, staying in that forsaken place? Evil lurks in those ruins."

"That's why we came back here," Hiccup said. "If Anna's being held there, we figured we'd need some reinforcements to rescue her."

"That's pretty bold, lad," Fergus said. "But I can't spare any soldiers right now, not with the Berserkers out there."

"I think between our dragons, Elsa and Merida, we can manage," Hiccup said.

"Against Dagur and all his men," Elinor asked.

"You won't succeed, Hiccup," Hans spoke up. "There's more going on here than you realize. The odds are against all of you. "

"Take him to the dungeon and lock him up," Fergus ordered two of his soldiers.

The guards nodded and led Hans away. He glanced back at the group, smirking.

"What a detestable man," Elinor commented. "But I wonder what he meant by that?"

"We'll deal with him later," Merida said. "Right now we need to make a plan to rescue Anna."

"You're not seriously considering going to the old MacCalister ruins, are you," Elinor asked. "There's dark magic in that place."

"Mother, I understand," Merida said. "Believe me, I'd rather not go there. But I promised Elsa I would help her. And I intend to keep that promise."

"And dark magic or not, we promised to help, too," Hiccup added. "Don't worry, your majesty. We'll be fine. We'll rescue Anna and be back here before you know it."

"ENEMY AT THE GATES!"

Everyone turned to look up at the battlements. One of the guards stood at the edge, pointing over the castle wall. Immediately, they all rushed up the steps and onto the battlements. Down below, they saw Dagur and his Berserkers gathered just outside the gate.

"Fine timing," Hiccup said. "Sorry, Elsa, looks like Anna's going to have to wait a little while longer."

Dagur glanced up at the group of people on the battlements. He saw no sign of Hans though he suspected he was somewhere inside the castle, no doubt locked up. He contemplated just leaving him there, but immediately dismissed the idea. Morwen had made it perfectly clear that he was to free Hans and Dagur wasn't about to disobey the hooded man, recalling all too well the power he wielded.

"So, back again, I see," Fergus called down. "I thought I told you not to return here!"

"This is your last chance, old man," Dagur yelled up at him. "Just give us what we want and this doesn't have to get ugly!"

"That's not going to happen, Dagur," Hiccup said. "How about you surrender and give us Anna?"

"As if, Hiccup," Dagur replied. "So what's it going to be, Fergus? Think carefully! You could save yourself a lot of trouble by complying!"

"Maybe we should just give him what he wants," Elsa said. "I don't want see anyone get hurt over some item."

"Normally, I'd agree," Hiccup said. "But the fact Dagur is so desperate to get his hands on it makes me think we shouldn't hand it over."

"Aye, lad," Fergus agreed. "I won't let someone come along and bully his way into my home." He glanced down at Dagur. "Leave now or you're a dead man!"

"Have it your way," Dagur said. He turned to his men. "Attack!"

Everyone on the battlements ducked as the Berserkers launched a volley of arrows. After the projectiles had sailed past, Fergus ordered his soldiers to return fire. Standing, the Highland soldiers let their own arrows fly, Merida adding her own to the volley.

"Lets get airborne and help out," Hiccup ordered the Dragon Riders.

They made their way down the steps, ducking to avoid any arrows that sailed overhead. Their dragons were waiting for them near the castle gates. The Riders climbed into their saddles took flight. The dragons flew up high, getting just above the Berserkers.

"Alright, Ruff, Tuff," Hiccup ordered. "Take the right side! Astrid, Fishlegs, take the left! Snotlout, you and I will come at them right up the middle! And watch out for those arrows!"

The Riders split up and took up their positions. Once in place, they dove down towards the Berserkers. The twins had Barf and Belch lay down a thick layer of gas which ignited in a huge burst of flame. Swooping in, Astrid and Fishlegs pelted the Berserkers with sharp spines and molten fireballs. While the Berserkers reeled under the attack, Hiccup and Snotlout flew in and had their dragons attack, spraying fire upon them. The Berserkers retaliated, firing upwards with arrows. Unfortunately for them, they weren't quick enough to hit the speedy Night Fury.

Hiccup and Toothless swooped around and hovered out of range of the arrows, taking stock of the situation. While there was a sizable group of Berserkers, Hiccup knew they couldn't possibly win against the Dragon Riders and the Highlanders combined might. Not to mention there was still Elsa, who had yet to use her magic, though at the moment it didn't seem necessary. Hiccup frowned. Dagur had to know the odds were against him, so why press the attack? Was he really that desperate to get whatever he wanted?

"Something's just not right," he said. "What is Dagur after? And why does he want it so badly?"

Down below, Dagur had snuck around to one side of the castle, staying hidden among the bushes. He carried a rope coiled around his shoulder and glanced upward at the battlements. Fortunately his army was keeping the Highland soldiers and the Dragon Riders busy, allowing him the chance to infiltrate the castle in secret. Perhaps if he pulled this off, he wouldn't have to let himself get captured and he could probably leave Hans behind. Unwinding the rope, he took aim and tossed the barbed grapnel upwards...

Up on the battlements, Merida reached for another arrow only to find she was out.

"I need more arrows," she said.

"Here, allow me," Elsa said. Waving her hands, she used her magic to create ice arrows.

"Thanks," Merida said, reaching for one. She took aim and fired one off. "They're just as effective as regular arrows."

Elsa peered cautiously over the edge of the wall. She saw the Berserkers all in disarray as the Dragon Riders swooped in and attacked. With the Highland soldiers keeping them pinned down, it looked like this battle would be over before long. And that made her suspicious.

"This is too easy," Merida spoke up, firing another ice arrow. "They've barely managed to mount any sort of counter attack. Something's not right."

"I was thinking the same thing," Elsa agreed. She looked out over the battlements again, her blue eyes scanning the battlefield. Then they widened. "Merida! I don't see Dagur anywhere!"

Merida quickly glanced over the battlefield. Just as Elsa had said, there was no sign of the Berserkers's leader. She had expected him to be out front directing the battle.

"Where did he...?" Merida murmured, hastily looking around.

"Merida! Over there," Elsa shouted.

Turning, she looked over to where the Queen of Arendelle was pointing. Over on the opposite wall she saw Dagur. She also spotted the metal grapnel hooked to the top of the wall.

"So that was his plan," she said. She drew her sword and began making her way towards him. "Elsa, use my bow and keep the Berserkers pinned down."

"But I've never used a bow before," Elsa said.

But Merida was already too far across the battlements to hear her. Elsa reached down and picked up the bow.

"Oh, why didn't I take archery lessons," she muttered. "Alright, it shouldn't be that hard. I just put an arrow against the string..."

Elsa stood up and attempted to take aim. The string twanged and the arrow flew...only to fall short of the target.

"Okay, so it's not as easy as I thought," she said. She tossed the bow aside. "Time to use my own resources."

Concentrating, she harnessed her magic and conjured up snow. As the snow fell and accumulated on the ground, Elsa manipulated it, steadily shaping it. Beside her, one of the soldiers noticed Elsa working her magic.

"What are you doing," he asked.

Elsa smiled grimly. "I'm going to build a snowman."

The soldier stared at her in surprise. Had he heard her right? A snowman?

Down below, the Berserkers hadn't really given much thought to the falling snow...until it started to move. The battle ground to a halt as the snow shifted and began to take shape. The mound of snow stood up 10 feet and had taken on a more humanoid shape. Dark blue eyes stared down at the Berserkers. Armed with icy claws and spines, the hulking snow monster was a ferocious sight to behold. For a moment, the battlefield was silent as both Berserkers and snow beast stared at each other. Then the snowman roared, scattering the enemy soldiers with a sweep of it's massive hand.

Above, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders watched as the mighty snow creature fought against the Berserkers.

"Whoa! Now there's something you don't see everyday," Snotlout commented.

"That is awesome," Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah," Ruffnut agreed.

"At this rate, we'll have the Berserkers on the run," Fishlegs said.

Hiccup was about to reply when he noticed something...

Dagur had just cleared the top of the wall and began to make his way towards a set of stairs when he found his way blocked by the Princess of Clan DunBroch. She stood before him, sword pointed right at him.

"Merida," Dagur said. "We meet again."

"Aye, and this time I'm armed and you don't have your army to hide behind," Merida replied. "Draw your sword and defend yourself, Dagur."

"Have it your way, Princess," Dagur said, drawing his sword.

Both Merida and Dagur charged at each other, swords clashing with a harsh clang. Dagur attempted to overpower Merida, pushing back against her. However, Merida was stronger than he realized. Merida pushed back, forcing Dagur to sidestep and swing at her unprotected side. Merida managed to dodge just in time, knocking Dagur's blade aside. They moved in again, swords clashing against each other.

"I gotta admit, Princess, you're not half bad," Dagur complimented.

"You can save the sweet talking, you brigand," Merida replied. "If you know what's good for you, you'll surrender now!"

"Yeah, afraid not," Dagur said. "See, I've spent three years locked up and personally, I have no intention of being imprisoned a second time. And I have no intention of leaving here empty handed."

"Just what do you want here," Merida demanded. "What is it my family possesses that your so desperate to get?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Dagur retorted.

They both faltered as a mighty roar shook the area. Turning, they saw a massive snowman lumbering across the battlefield, fighting off the Berserkers.

"What is that," Dagur exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Dagur? Never seen a giant snowman before?"

Dagur turned to see Elsa approaching, snow swirling around her, her hands glowing blue.

"You created that thing," Dagur asked.

"You may as well surrender, Dagur," Elsa said. "Your forces are in disarray. And you're caught between me and Merida."

"And me," Hiccup added, swooping in on Toothless.

Dagur glanced around. He was stuck alright. With Hiccup, Merida and Elsa surrounding him, his men retreating, a giant snowman stomping around down below, Highland soldiers still about, and the remaining Dragon Riders, there was only one thing to do...He tossed his sword to the ground and raised his hands.

"Alright, alright," he said. "I give up."

Several moments later, the area was clear, the Berserkers having retreated. The massive snowman, having served his purpose, disappeared, the rest of the snow melting away. Inside the castle, King Fergus was seeing to their prisoner.

"Two rogues caught in one day," Fergus said. "Well, done everyone. Elsa, that giant snowman was a stroke of genius. Never seen anything like that in all my born days. Hiccup, lad, you and your dragons were a big help as well. Thank you. And, Merida, you showed Dagur what for. I'm proud of you, daughter."

"Thanks, da," Merida said. "But the other Berserkers got away. Shouldn't we go after them?"

"I don't think we'll need to worry about them," Hiccup said. "With Dagur captured I imagine they'll probably leave here. Especially after everything that happened here today."

"So what now," Astrid asked.

"Now, I can after Anna," Elsa said.

Merida nodded. "Aye. With those ruffians dealt with, we can head out for the MacCalister Ruins." She swayed slightly. Glancing down, she saw a cut on her arm.

"Merida," Elsa gasped. "You're injured!"

"Looks like Dagur got a hit on me after all," Merida grimaced, clutching at her injury.

"Here, lets go get that tended to," Elsa said, helping Merida.

"I'll be fine," Merida assured her. "Your sister is waiting for you. Go find her."

"Not without you," Elsa said. "Besides, I couldn't leave while your injured."

"Perhaps it might be best to wait until morning," Fergus suggested. "We all need a some time to rest and recover after that battle. Besides, now that we have Dagur secured, I can afford to spare some soldiers to go with you to the ruins."

"Sounds like a good idea," Hiccup concurred. "What do you say, Elsa?"

"I suppose," Elsa said. "While I want to find Anna, we do have to tend to the injured first and recover our strength. To be honest, I wore myself out creating that snowman and the ice arrows."

"Then it's settled," Fergus said. "Tomorrow we'll storm the old ruins and find your sister. Now, in the meantime, Merida, you'd best get that injury looked at."

"Of course, da," Merida said.

Merida made her way down the steps, Elsa helping her. Fergus and the others departed, making their way down from the battlements. The Dragon Riders also left, the twins talking about raiding the kitchen. Soon, only Hiccup and Astrid remained on the battlements.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Hiccup commented. "Once we help rescue Anna, we can take Dagur back to Berk."

"Say, Hiccup," Astrid said. "Is it just me, or does it seem like there's something going on with Elsa and Merida? They seem to be getting...closer with each other. Elsa seemed so distant and withdrawn when we first met her, but now she seems more open, especially with Merida. Have you noticed?"

"Actually, yes, I have," Hiccup replied. "Even Toothless has noticed. It seems like they just...connect with each other. Like they're..."

"Compatible," Astrid provided.

"Yeah, exactly," Hiccup said.

"What should we do," Astrid asked.

"Honestly, I think we should wait and see what happens," Hiccup said. "I don't think we should draw attention to this right now. After all, there's no telling where this might lead."

"I suppose you're right," Astrid agreed. "Especially given how subtle Snotlout or the twins are."

Hiccup nodded. "Anyway, lets focus on the task at hand. Tonight we'll rest up and in the morning, we'll go and rescue Anna."

"You know, I can't wait to meet her," Astrid said. "I'm curious to see what she's like."

"Yeah, me, too," Hiccup said.

Down in the dungeon, Hans had been listening to the sounds of battle outside. Now the noises had died down, the battle no doubt over. Some time passed and then he heard the door opening. The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall and soon two guards appeared at his cell, and accompanying them was Dagur. One guard unlocked the cell door and then opened it. The other guard shoved Dagur inside, closing the door behind him. Without another word, the two guards departed, leaving the two men alone.

"Well, look who got captured," Dagur smirked. "Nicely done, Hans."

"Oh, shut up," Hans snapped. "Seeing as you're in here, the plan worked."

"The first half did," Dagur said. "Morwen provided the stuff we need for the next half."

"Good," Hans said. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Morwen said wait until it's night," Dagur said. "Besides, we need to get the box that unleashes the sleep mist."

"They took it from you," Hans exclaimed.

"Relax," Dagur said. "They stashed down here. Fortunately, I have something here to get us out of this cell." He patted the pouch tied to his belt. "They didn't bother to take this."

Hans nodded. "Then I suppose all we do now is wait."

Dagur laid down on one of the cots. "It won't be long now. Soon we'll have everything we want: revenge and riches."

"Now, that, my friend, is something we can both agree on," Hans said.

End of Chapter Six...


	7. Chapter 7

Courageous Journey

Chapter Seven

Merida sat in the chair as Elsa helped tend to her wound. The room was full of others who had suffered injuries during the battle against the Berserkers. Thankfully, it had been nearly bloodless battle and Dagur was now locked up in the dungeon and the Berserkers had fled. Now only one thing remained...

"There we go," Elsa said. "All done."

"Thanks," Merida said, standing. She glanced around the room. "That battle certainly went better than I had hoped. Hardly anyone was injured and we captured Dagur." She turned to Elsa, a concerned look on her face. "And that worries me. That was too easy."

"I thought so too," Elsa replied. "Surely Dagur had to know he was outmatched. Was he really that desperate to obtain whatever it is he wanted? And for that matter, just what did he want?"

"Good question," Merida said. "But we'll worry about that later. Right now, our next objective is to find your sister."

"I wish we could head out now," Elsa said. "But we need to rest and recover first. I just hope Anna will be okay until tomorrow. But I'm sure she's okay. She's strong."

"At least you know where she is and that she's alive," Merida said. "And come morning, we'll storm those ruins and rescue her."

"Merida, I can't thank you enough for helping me," Elsa said. "Besides Anna and Kristoff, there's no one else I've been able to count on."

Merida smiled. "It's no problem, lass. I'm glad I could help. And don't forget, Hiccup and his friends are helping out too."

"Yes, I owe them thanks as well," Elsa said.

"You know, that was pretty impressive creating that giant snowman," Merida said, as they left the infirmary.

"I've actually done that before," Elsa said. "Though at the time, it was to keep people away from me. Ah, yes, and there is Olaf."

"Olaf," Merida asked.

"He's a snowman too," Elsa replied. "I unexpectedly brought him to life one day. He's been a part of the family ever since. I almost wish I'd brought him along. I wonder how things are back in Arendelle?"

"I would love to see Arendelle," Merida said. "From what my mother said, it's a beautiful land."

"You're more than welcome to come visit," Elsa said.

"I might just take you up on that," Merida said.

Down in the dungeons, Hiccup and Toothless approached the cell. Inside, Dagur was laying on one of the cots while Hans lounged on the other.

"Well, look who came to see me," Dagur said, not even moving from the cot. "Hey, Hiccup, so glad you could stop by."

"I want some answers, Dagur," Hiccup said, ignoring Dagur's snide remarks.

"Hiccup, I'm already in prison, what more do you want from me," Dagur replied.

"Why did you come to Scotland, Dagur," Hiccup asked. "What do you want from Clan Dunbroch?"

"Sorry, Hiccup," Dagur said. "But that's my business."

Hiccup turned his attention to Hans. "And what about you, Hans? Just how exactly did you end up here allied with Dagur?"

"And why should I tell you," Hans replied.

"Then maybe you could tell me how you and your men just disappeared yesterday," Hiccup said, turning back to Dagur. "I know that was magic of some kind. But you've never been able to use magic before, Dagur. So that begs the question, how?"

"Well, maybe I picked up a few tricks when I got here," Dagur replied nonchalantly.

Toothless growled and swiped a claw at the bars, causing them to rattle.

"Sounds like your dragon isn't happy," Hans remarked. "It must be frustrating, Hiccup. Wanting answers and not getting them. And that's the way it's going to stay. You may as well face it, you won't get any answers from us, short of torturing us, which I highly doubt you'd stoop to."

"He won't," Dagur smirked. "None of them will. So, Hiccup, unless there was something else you wanted, why don't you take a hike and let me get some sleep?"

Hiccup glared and then turned to leave, Toothless following him. Dagur watched them depart, his hand resting on the pouch on his belt. If they only knew what was in store for them.

Hiccup emerged from the dungeon just as Merida and Elsa were passing by.

"Hey, you two," he greeted. "Merida, how's your arm?"

"It's fine, Hiccup, thank you," she replied.

"What were you doing down in the dungeon, Hiccup," Elsa asked.

"Trying to get some answers from our two guests," Hiccup said. "Unfortunately, neither one felt like talking to me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Merida said. "I think the only way those two will talk is by torture. But as much as I despise those two rogues, I'm not about to do something like that."

"Nor am I," Elsa added.

"Well, that makes three of us," Hiccup said. "So I guess that means we're at an impasse."

"Not necessarily," Elsa said. "I'll bet when we rescue Anna we might learn more. Chances are she may have overheard something while they held her prisoner."

"Hopefully," Hiccup said. "Even though we have Dagur, I get the feeling this isn't over yet. Something just doesn't feel right."

"I agree," Merida spoke up. "That's why I'm posting extra guards to keep an eye on those two. I'm not taking any chances."

"Good idea," Hiccup said. "And on that note, I think we should go rest up. We're going to need all our strength if we're going to rescue Anna."

Both girls nodded in agreement. It had been a long day, and they were tired.

Merida walked Elsa back to her room.

"Well, good night, Merida," Elsa said, pausing at her door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Elsa," Merida replied. She turned to go but then stopped. "Um, Elsa?"

"Yes," Elsa said.

Merida was silent for a moment, hesitating. "Never mind. It's not important. Sleep well."

With that, she left, leaving Elsa to wonder what the Highland Princess had been about to say. A thought suddenly occurred to her! Was it possible Merida...? Elsa shook her head. Surely not. Perhaps she was just being too hopeful. That caused Elsa to stop abruptly! Hopeful? Just why exactly was she feeling that way? What did it mean?

"One thing at time," she murmured to herself. "First rescue Anna, then you can figure things out between you and Merida."

Night had fallen over the castle and everyone, save for a few guards, had settled in to get a good night's sleep. The castle was quiet and still. However, down in the dungeon, two individuals were up and about. Dagur stood at the cell door, peering down the hall. He knew there were some guards posted at the stairs leading up to the main floor of the castle, and no doubt some were posted at the top of the stairs. Dagur smirked. It didn't matter how many there were or where they were.

"Ready," he asked Hans.

Hans nodded. Reaching into the pouch, Dagur removed the pellet Morwen had given him. He placed it in the keyhole and waited. Soon small wisps of smoke rose from the lock and a sizzling noise filled the air. As they watched, the lock began melting. Soon the door slowly swung open. Dagur pushed it all the way open and quietly stepped out, glancing down the hall. He heard no sounds indicating the guards were approaching. So far, so good.

Dagur motioned Hans to follow. They quietly snuck down the hall, and soon they came to a small side room. Ducking inside, Dagur soon located what they needed. Sitting on a table was the box Morwen had supplied.

"Perfect," Hans said. "All we have to do now is open it and everyone will remain asleep until morning."

Dagur reached for the box and lifted the lid. As soon as it was opened, a bluish mist wafted out of it. The mist swirled and coalesced on the ground. It then began spreading out from the room and drifted down the hall.

"In just a few minutes the mist will spread throughout the entire castle," Hans said. "And then we can begin our search."

"Hey, Hans," Dagur said, retrieving his weapons. "You ever wonder just what it is Morwen wants with the item we're looking for? I mean, what's so important about it anyway?"

"Who knows," Hans replied. "What I don't understand is why doesn't Morwen retrieve the item himself? He's capable of great magic and yet he's using us to get it for him."

"Hm, good point," Dagur mused. "I've seen him conjure up chests of gold and jewels. So why can't he just conjure up the item?"

"I don't know about you, Dagur," Hans said, frowning. "But I don't trust Morwen. I get the feeling he's not telling us everything."

"That makes two of us," Dagur agreed. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can say farewell to him."

Throughout the castle, an eerie fog drifted through the halls. Any guards that were still at their posts suddenly collapsed to the floor, sound asleep. The fog continued filling the castle, sending anyone in it's path into a deep slumber.

Up in his room, Hiccup was still awake, preparing himself for tomorrow. Nearby, Toothless lay on the floor, watching him.

"You all ready to go rescue Anna, buddy," he asked the Night Fury.

Toothless growled, clearly anxious to get going. Hiccup finished packing his gear, his thoughts on everything that had happened over the last two days. Even though they had Dagur and Hans captured, and Anna would soon be rescued, he couldn't help but think that it was far from over. There was still the matter of Dagur using magic to escape the other day. He thought back to what Elsa had told him earlier that day. A friend of hers had warned her of a magical presence somewhere in the Highlands. Hiccup couldn't help but wonder if both Dagur and Hans weren't working for someone or something. As he pondered on this, he yawned, suddenly feeling tired. Well, it had been a busy day. Probably time to get some sleep. Hiccup made his way over to his bed...only to collapse on the floor.

Toothless was up and at Hiccup's side in an instant, growling in confusion and concern. He nudged Hiccup, wondering what had happened. Hiccup was breathing, that much the Night Fury could tell, so he was alive. But why had his human friend collapsed? It was then that Toothless noticed a strange blue fog wafting into the room. The dragon growled, eyeing the mist suspiciously. There was something about it that made the Night Fury uneasy. He could smell something sinister, something evil.

Merida sat before her mirror, running a comb through her red locks, her thoughts drifting back to Elsa. She didn't know what to make of these feelings she was experiencing for the Queen of Arendelle. It almost felt like...dare she say it? Love? No, it couldn't be. She had only known Elsa for a few days and besides, they were both girls. And yet, she felt a definite attraction to her. She never expected anything like this to happen.

"What am I going to do," she whispered, setting her comb down. "This is all so confusing."

She looked up as she heard a ruckus outside her room. Standing, she went to her door and opened it. She was nearly bowled over as Toothless entered, growling, clearly agitated by something.

"Toothless, what's wrong," Merida asked.

The Night Fury grabbed the hem of her nightgown and yanked her towards the door. Merida stumbled slightly, as she was pulled out into the hallway.

"Steady on, Toothless," Merida said. "What's the matter?"

Toothless let go and Merida stared in surprise! Down the hall, she saw several guards collapsed on the floor. Then she noticed the blue fog creeping it's way towards her. Toothless growled at the oncoming fog and turned to Merida, indicating that she climb onto his saddle. Merida got the gist and mounted the dragon. Toothless took off at a fast run away from the fog.

A moment later, Toothless and Merida emerged from the castle and found themselves out on the battlements. Down below, the Highland Princess saw the fog gathering on the ground. Even more disturbing, she saw many of the guards on the ground, unconscious.

"What devilry is this," she said. Then she realized that if the guards were down, what if everyone else was as well. Her family and her friends had all probably succumbed to the strange mist. "Hiccup's been effected by this, hasn't he?"

Toothless gave a growling moan, confirming Merida's worst fears.

"What about the other dragons," she asked.

Toothless growled, shaking his head. So the other dragons were asleep, too. Toothless had managed to fight the effects of the mist long enough to save Merida.

"This mist isn't natural," Merida said, watching as it continued to spread. "Something's causing it...Or someone!"

It suddenly hit her! This had to be Dagur and Hans's doing. They had unleashed this fog. It all made sense now. She, along with Hiccup and Elsa, had thought that battle too easy. Dagur and Hans had let themselves get captured and somehow they had done this.

"How could we have been so foolish," Merida growled. "They had this planned from the very beginning!"

Down in the castle, Dagur and Hans were prowling the halls, searching for the treasure room. Fortunately, they had enough time. The sleep spell wouldn't wear off until morning.

"Oho, this is too easy," Dagur chuckled. "I wish I had this sleep mist before."

Hans stepped over a sleeping guard and stood before a doorway. He grabbed the latch and tried to open the door, only to find it was locked.

"Dagur, this might be it," he said. "This door's not only locked but there were a couple of guards posted beside it."

Dagur approached the door and removed a pick. He inserted the pick into the keyhole and soon had the door unlocked. Opening the door, they saw a small set of stairs leading downwards. Dagur and Hans descended down the stairs and found themselves in a large room. Gold and jewels littered the floor as well as chests of treasure and weapons.

"Jackpot," Dagur said, gazing around the treasure room.

They moved among the various riches, searching for what they had come for. However, after several long minutes of searching, they saw no sign of what they sought.

"Well, where is it," Dagur asked. "I thought Morwen said it would be right here in the treasure room!"

"Just our luck, it's probably been moved elsewhere," Hans replied, gazing around the room.

"Well, that's just great," Dagur griped. "After all of that, we come up empty handed!"

He picked up a chalice and hurled it at the wall. Much to his and Hans's surprise, a section of the wall pulled back, revealing a hidden alcove. A pedestal sat in the alcove and resting on top of it was a box. Both Dagur and Hans approached the box. It was golden with strange designs etched on it. The clasp had a familiar looking sigil on it.

"That's the Clan MacCalister crest," Hans said. "This is it! We found it!"

Dagur grabbed the box. "Finally. Let's get this back to Morwen and then we can collect our payment."

Soon they were outside on the castle grounds and made their way to the castle gates. Dagur gazed at the box in his hands, feeling the temptation to open it.

"What do you thinks inside," he asked.

"Who knows," Hans replied. "And, frankly, who cares? The sooner we give this to Morwen and get our payment, the sooner we can leave here. I'm quite tired of this place."

Dagur shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

They passed through the castle gates and set off down the road, making their way back to the MacCalister ruins. Suddenly, a purple-white fireball crashed into the ground in front of them. Dagur and Hans staggered back, surprised by the attack. Glancing up, they saw Toothless hovering in the air before them. And, even more surprising, they saw Merida sitting on the dragon's back.

"What the," Dagur exclaimed. "You two should be out cold!"

"So you two were behind this," Merida said. "You're not getting away that easily!"

Toothless opened his mouth and launched another fireball. Both Dagur and Hans scrambled to get out of the way as the Night Fury unleashed a volley of fireballs. As they ran, Dagur lost his hold on the box and it dropped to the ground. The leader of the Berserkers doubled back to retrieve it.

"Toothless, don't let him near that box," she yelled.

The Night Fury growled in acknowledgment. He sent another fireball towards Dagur just as he was reaching the box. Dagur pulled back, stumbling. Toothless circled around and landed next to the box, snarling at Dagur. Dagur glanced around and saw Hans running away.

"Hey, get back here," he yelled after him. "We need to get that box!"

"You want to get yourself killed, be my guest," Hans yelled back. "I'm not dealing with an angry dragon!"

Dagur glared at the retreating Hans and then turned back to Toothless and Merida.

"This isn't over," he snarled.

He climbed to his feet and ran off after Hans.

After they were gone, Merida climbed off of Toothless and knelt down, picking up the box. Turning it over in her hands, she studied it.

"So this is what they were after," she said. "But what did they want with it?"

Toothless moved closer and sniffed at the box. Immediately, he drew back growling, his eyes narrowed as he stared at it. Merida frowned. She glanced back down at the box in her hands, wondering what was so special about it and why it seemed to make Toothless nervous.

"C'mon, Toothless," she said. "Lets get back to the castle and check on everyone. Then, maybe we can figure out what this box is."

Toothless growled and they made their way back to Castle Dunbroch.

 _MacCalister ruins..._

"Fools! Imbeciles!"

Dagur and Hans had just returned to the ruins and had reluctantly reported back to Morwen. And just as they had thought, he was not happy.

"I give you one simple task," Morwen continued. "I provide you with the means to carry out that task and you couldn't even retrieve one simple box!"

"Hey, it wasn't our fault," Dagur protested. "Toothless and Merida were still awake. Your sleep spell fell short of the mark."

"The Night Fury was still awake," Morwen asked. "Hm. It seems it was strong enough to resist the spell. I had not anticipated this. And no doubt it managed to get the Highland Princess out before the spell could effect her. How unfortunate."

"See, so it wasn't just us," Dagur said.

"You're not quite off the hook yet," Morwen hissed. "The fact remains you have failed me once more. I don't know why I ever bothered employing you two. I could probably get better use from our prisoner." He fell silent for a moment and then a soft chuckle emanated from the shrouded figure. "Yes. I could."

End of Chapter Seven...


	8. Chapter 8

Courageous Journey

Chapter Eight

 _Castle Dunbroch..._

It was early morning, the sun had barely risen. Having returned to the castle after chasing off Dagur and Hans, Merida found everyone still asleep. Fortunately, the mist had dissipated. Following Toothless, they tracked down where the mist had originated from. Closing the box, Merida made her way back upstairs and was surprised to see everyone was now stirring. Whatever magic had fallen over the castle was now wearing off.

Now everyone was gathered in the throne room as Merida explained what had happened during the night.

"Seems we're indebted to your dragon, Hiccup," Fergus said, after Merida finished explaining. "If he hadn't warned Merida..."

"Hard to believe this box has some kind of sleep fog," Hiccup said, examining the box Merida had found in the dungeon. He turned to Elsa. "I'll bet that's what happened at your castle, Elsa. This must have been used to kidnap Anna."

"You're probably right," Elsa said. "That would explain why no one heard anything that night. And why there were traces of magic in the castle."

"But how did those two escape the dungeon," Elinor wondered.

"I inspected the cell they were in," Merida said. "The lock was melted. I don't know how they managed that, no doubt some other kind of magic. Which reminds me, I found out just what those two were after."

She brought out the small golden box Dagur had dropped.

"That's it," Ruffnut exclaimed. "After all the trouble Dagur went to, that's what he was after?"

"Lame," Tuffnut added. "All that treasure they could have taken and they only wanted a little box? They should have been stuffing their pockets with everything they could get their hands on."

"Honestly, you two," Astrid said.

"Actually, Astrid, I have to agree with them," Hiccup said. "Why did they pass up all of that treasure just for this?"

"It must be pretty important," Elsa said. "At least I assume it is. I wonder what's inside it."

"I already tried to open it," Merida said. "It wouldn't budge. There's no keyhole, and the clasp wouldn't unlock either." She handed the box to her father. "Do you know anything about this box, da?"

Fergus studied the box. "Strange. I've never seen this before. What are these markings all over the box? Hm. I do recognize this crest though. That's the mark of Clan MacCalister."

"MacCalister," Merida said. "Again it all comes back to those old ruins. Anna's being held there, Dagur and Hans are hiding out there and have come across some kind of magic, and now we have this box that supposedly belongs there. Just what is the connection between all of this?"

"Perhaps it's time we found out," Hiccup said.

"What do you mean," Elsa asked.

"I mean, I think we've put off rescuing Anna long enough," Hiccup said. "I say we head for the MacCalister ruins and rescue Anna. And perhaps we might also get some answers to our questions while we're there."

A short time later, Hiccup and his fellow Dragon Riders had their dragons all saddled up, while Elsa and Merida had saddled their horses. King Fergus and Elinor came to see them off.

"Are you sure you don't want me to send some soldiers with you," Fergus asked.

"I think we'll be alright, da," Merida assured him. "With the Berserkers still recovering from yesterday's battle and Dagur and Hans in disarray, now's the time to strike. They won't be expecting us to storm the ruins so soon. Besides, we need to move fast if we want the element of surprise."

"She's right," Hiccup said. "We have five dragons, a top notch archer and a Elsa's ice magic. Dagur and Hans won't know what hit them."

"Just be careful," Elinor cautioned. "There's no telling what else might be lurking in those ruins."

"I promise we'll be alright, Your Majesty," Hiccup said. He turned to his friends. "Alright, everyone, this is it. Are we ready?"

Everyone nodded. Hiccup climbed into Toothless' saddle.

"Okay, buddy. Let's go rescue Anna," he said.

The Night Fury growled and then launched himself into the air, the other dragons following him.

"Let's go, Angus," Merida said.

Angus took off, Elsa following her on Wallace. They passed through the castle gate and set off down the road. Toothless swooped down closer to them.

"Merida, which way to the ruins," Hiccup called down to her.

"Just follow me," Merida replied.

Steering Angus off the road, Merida and Elsa set off through the forest, the dragons flying over the trees. As they rode on, Elsa felt her heart racing. Finally she was going to save her sister. Then, perhaps she could figure out just where she stood with Merida...

Unbeknownst to the Dragon Riders and the two royals, they were expected. Morwen was watching them from a crystal ball. Just as he had thought, they were on their way no doubt to rescue Anna. Well, he wouldn't disappoint them. In fact, he was counting on them to do just that. If all went as planned, Morwen would have what he wanted. He had almost thought about informing Dagur and Hans about his plan, but decided not to. If this was going to succeed, then he needed them to be kept in the dark. Less chance of them messing things up. Besides, he found it amusing to see how they would react when their guests arrived.

Elsa and Merida emerged from the trees and found themselves in a wide open area. Above, the Dragon Riders swooped down and landed next to them. Across from them, the ruins of the MacCalister castle loomed. The area surrounding the old castle was desolate, the grass withered, the trees stunted and an eerie fog wafted across the ground. The very area was cold and ominous. Total silence hung in the air, no birds nor insects could be heard. Elsa actually felt a chilling sensation creep over her. And that scared her. The cold had never bothered her before.

"So, that's the old MacCalister castle," Hiccup said.

"This place gives me the creeps," Astrid said, rubbing her arms to ward off the chill.

"Aye, I don't like the looks of this place," Merida agreed.

The dragons growled and shuffled nervously. Angus and Wallace snorted and stamped at the ground, trying to back away from the ruins.

"Looks like the dragons and the horses don't like this place either," Fishlegs said, trying to calm Meatlug. "And I don't blame them. There's just something...unnatural about this place. I can feel it."

"Like I said before, the MacCalisters were rumored to have practiced the dark arts," Merida said. "Maybe some of their evil still lingers in those stones."

"So what now," Snotlout asked. "What's the plan?"

"Normally I'd say we sneak in," Hiccup said. "But I think we should go for the direct approach."

"Sounds good to me," Merida said.

"Me, too," Elsa agreed. "Time to take the fight to them."

"Then lets do it," Hiccup said. "C'mon, Toothless!"

The Night Fury growled and then charged forward, everyone else following.

Dagur was sound asleep on his bedroll when the attack came. A loud crash and the shouts of his men woke him up. Sitting up, he glanced around in confusion, sword in hand.

"Wha-What's going on," he asked. "What's happening?"

"We're under attack," one of his men replied.

"Attack? Who would be crazy enough to attack this place," Dagur demanded.

Another crash sounded and more shouts rent the air. Dagur ran from the room and made his way outside. He saw his men running around, shouting. Fire raged across the area and then Dagur saw the cause of the chaos. Overhead, he saw five familiar shapes swooping through the air, blasting the Berserkers with fire.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dagur exclaimed.

"What's all the commotion?"

Dagur turned to see Hans arriving.

"We're under attack, that's what all the commotion's about," Dagur snapped.

"Who would be so foolish," Hans asked.

"Hiccup, you moron," Dagur yelled. "Him and his Dragon Riders!"

"Well, don't just stand there," Hans said. "Rally your men! Launch a counter attack!"

Before Dagur could respond, a blast of ice streaked through the air, freezing the area around them. Both men saw Elsa approaching, her hands glowing blue. She aimed at a group of Berserkers, freezing them where they stood.

"Oh, great," Dagur griped. "She's here, too! Which means..."

He ducked just as an arrow whistled through the air. Dagur stood up and saw Merida joining in the fray. The Highland Princess notched another arrow and fired, pinning a Berserker to the wall.

"How did this happen," Hans said, ducking behind a stone outcropping.

"Where is Morwen," Dagur wondered. "He should be dealing with this!"

Hiccup and Toothless landed on the ground, glancing around. The Berserkers were running all over the place, totally caught off guard by the sudden attack.

"So far so good, buddy," Hiccup said. "C'mon, lets see if we can find Anna."

He and Toothless made their way towards the castle.

The interior of the castle was dimly lit, the air musty and dank, with cobwebs covering every corner of the ceiling. Just like outside, a thin layer of fog wafted across the floor.

"Man, this place is creepy," Hiccup said, shivering. "Now, where is the dungeon?"

Toothless sniffed the ground, trying to locate Anna. Soon he had the scent. Toothless rushed forward, heading towards a set of stairs leading down. Hiccup ran after the Night Fury.

Down in the dungeon, Anna heard the commotion upstairs. What was going on up there? She had been dozing when the shouts and explosions started. Anna stood at the cell door, hoping one of the guards would show up and provide her with some answers. Another booming noise sounded out, shaking the walls and causing dust to fall. Then she heard another sound. Footsteps! Anna peered through the bars, hoping to see who it was.

A large black shape appeared from the shadows and halted in front of the cell. Anna stared in shock! It was a dragon! A black dragon with wings. It stared at Anna with green eyes and made an inquisitive growl.

"Toothless! Did you find her?"

A young boy approached the cell door. He smiled reassuringly at Anna.

"Hey, there. Anna, I presume," he asked.

"Y-Yes," she replied, not sure what to make of the boy and the dragon. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"The name's Hiccup," he said. "This is Toothless."

"Hiccup? Hold on. I've heard Dagur mention that name," Anna said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's had a lot of interesting things to say about me," Hiccup said. "Anyway, the reason I know your name is because I know your sister, Elsa."

"Elsa? Is she here," Anna asked.

"She's upstairs helping out against the Berserkers," Hiccup explained.

"I knew Elsa would come for me," Anna said. "Can you get me out of here, Hiccup?"

"No problem," Hiccup said. "Better stand back. Toothless?"

Anna hastily backed away from the door. Toothless opened his mouth and blasted the lock with a fireball. The lock shattered and the cell door swung open. Hiccup and Toothless entered the cell. Hiccup grabbed the chain holding Anna and stretched it. Toothless blasted the chain, effectively freeing Anna.

"Oh, thank you, Hiccup," Anna said. "And thank you, Toothless."

The dragon growled happily, nuzzling Anna.

"Okay, lets get you out of here," Hiccup said.

They exited the cell and made their way upstairs. Upon reaching the main foyer, they headed for the door.

"We're almost home free," Hiccup said. Then abruptly he stopped. Standing in the doorway, sword drawn, was Dagur.

"Going somewhere, Hiccup," he said.

Outside, Elsa and Merida made their way across the castle grounds, dealing with any stragglers. For the most part, the battle was pretty much over, the Berserkers having retreated.

"You know, these Berserkers aren't as tough as I thought," Merida said. "I don't know why I was so worried about them."

"Have you seen any sign of Hans or Dagur," Elsa asked.

"If they're smart, they retreated, too," Merida replied.

"Hey!"

Both girls looked up as the Dragon Riders landed.

"Have you two seen Hiccup," Astrid asked.

"I thought he was with you and the other riders," Elsa said.

"He was, but then we lost track of him," Snotlout said.

"I wonder," Merida said, glancing at the castle. "Maybe he went inside the castle to find Anna."

"Only one way to find out," Astrid said.

"C'mon, Dagur, don't do this," Hiccup said. "It's three against one."

"Oh, please," Dagur sneered. "The only one I need to worry about is your dragon, Hiccup. You and Anna are no threat to me."

Anna grabbed a spear from a suit of armor and pointed it at Dagur. "Come over here and I'll show you how much of a threat I am."

Dagur chuckled. "You're so much like your sister. Not short on nerve. Are all the girls in Arendell like you?"

Toothless growled, advancing on Dagur. Hiccup put a restraining hand on the dragon.

"Look, Dagur, I don't know what's going on here, but it's over," Hiccup said. "Anna's coming with us and we're taking you back to Berk."

"Says you, runt," Dagur said. "Neither of you are going anywhere."

Suddenly Dagur was struck by a blue light. He stood there frozen solid. Anna lowered the spear, staring in amazement. She knew of one person capable of doing that. From behind the frozen Dagur, Elsa appeared.

"Anna," Elsa said, rushing towards her.

Anna dropped the spear and threw her arms around her sister. Both girls wept as they embraced each other.

"Elsa," Anna whispered. "I knew you'd find me. I just knew it."

"You never stopped searching for me, of course I wouldn't give up finding you," Elsa replied. She pulled back, releasing her sister. "I see you met Hiccup and Toothless."

"Yes, they got me out of the dungeon," Anna said. "What was all that commotion awhile ago?"

"We attacked the Berserkers," Elsa said. "Which reminds me, Hiccup, everyone else is waiting outside. We should go join them."

"What about him," Anna asked, indicating Dagur.

"Never mind him," Hiccup said. "We'll deal with him later. Right now we should get you out of here and back to Castle Dunbroch."

They exited the castle, leaving Dagur behind.

Outside, they found the other Dragon Riders and Merida waiting for them.

"Hiccup," Astrid said. "There you are."

"Sorry, I disappeared like that," Hiccup said. "But..."

"Is that...Anna," Astrid asked.

"That's her alright," Hiccup said.

Merida stepped forward and shook Anna's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Anna. I'm Merida."

"You're the Highland Princess, right," Anna asked. "I heard Dagur mention you. It's nice to meet you, too."

"Anna, I'd like you to meet the Dragon Riders," Hiccup spoke up, indicating his friends.

After introducing the riders and their dragons, they left the castle grounds, heading back towards Castle Dunbroch, glad to be leaving the ruins of Castle MacCalister behind.

After everyone had left, Morwen appeared before Dagur. Using his magic, he melted the ice and thawed the Berserker leader out. After the ice had melted, Dagur glared at the mysterious sorcerer.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," he snarled. "Just where were you, anyway? Do you realize we were attacked? They took our prisoner!"

"Excellent," Morwen said.

Dagur stared at him, not sure he had heard him correctly. "I'm sorry. Did you not hear me when I said we were attacked and we lost our prisoner?"

"Oh, I heard you alright, Dagur," Morwen said, smiling within his hood. "Things are progressing as I had hoped."

"What," Dagur exclaimed. "You can't be serious! You're actually okay with this? Hans and I got chewed out because we couldn't get you that stupid box, but you're not upset about this?"

"Not in the slightest," Morwen replied. "As it is, this little event will ensure victory for us."

He turned and walked away leaving Dagur dumbfounded.

"Did I miss something here," he shouted.

Morwen ignored him. Let Dagur rant and rave. Soon his plan would come to fruition and then he would be rid of Dagur and the other pests for good. Oh, he was looking forward to that.

End of Chapter Eight...


	9. Chapter 9

Courageous Journey

Chapter Nine

 _Castle Dunbroch..._

"Welcome back, everyone," King Fergus greeted, as his daughter and the others entered the castle.

"Thank goodness you're all okay," Queen Elinor added.

"I trust everything went alright, Merida," Fergus asked.

"Better than alright, da," Merida replied. She gestured towards Anna. "As you can see, we've rescued Anna."

"So, this is the infamous Anna I've heard so much about," Fergus said. "Welcome to Castle Dunbroch, lass."

"Thank you, sir," Anna said. "I can't tell you how glad I am to be out of that creepy castle."

"Well, come on inside," Fergus said. "You look like you could use a hot meal."

"We can also get you some new clothes, as well," Elinor offered.

Anna glanced down at her clothes. They were tattered, dirty and even wet from the damp cell she had been kept in.

"That sounds good, your majesty, thank you," she said. "And if it's not too much trouble, I wouldn't object to a hot bath, either."

"Aye, lass, we can accommodate ye on that," Fergus replied.

With that they entered the castle.

A short time later, Anna was in a tub, enjoying the hot water. It had only been a week since her kidnapping, but to her, it had felt like an eternity since she had last enjoyed a hot bath. Sitting in a dank prison cell really made one appreciate the little things in life. At that moment, the door opened and Elsa entered, carrying a new set of clothes for her sister.

"Hey, how's the bath," she asked.

"It feels wonderful," Anna sighed blissfully.

"Here," Elsa said, setting the clothes on the table. "Merida offered a change of her clothes for you."

"I'll be sure to thank her when I see her," Anna said. She climbed out of the tub, grabbing a towel and began drying off. She picked up the clothes and got dressed. "Ah, that's much better." She turned to Elsa. "And now, I'm ready for some food." 

Elsa laughed. "Of course. The dining hall is this way."

As they made their way to the dining hall, Anna spoke to her sister.

"So, just how exactly did you meet up with Merida and the Dragon Riders," she asked.

"Actually, Merida came to my aid," Elsa said. "Dagur and his men ambushed me and she showed up. Then Hiccup and his friends arrived and helped us drive them off. After that, I came here to Castle Dunbroch and everyone agreed to help me find and rescue you. By the way, sorry it took so long. I tried searching the surrounding villages for you and that was when we encountered Hans."

"Ooh, that Hans," Anna growled. "I had hoped we'd seen the last of him. Guess that was too much to hope for. So after you found him, what happened then?"

"We took him prisoner and he told us where you were being kept," Elsa continued. "But, before we could mount a rescue, Dagur and the Berserkers attacked the castle. After the battle, we captured Dagur. Little did we know that he and Hans had planned to be captured so they could find an item they were searching for. Some kind of strange box. We managed to stop them and that was when we came to save you."

"Well, I knew you would rescue me, Elsa," Anna said. "I'm just glad to be away from those two."

"That reminds me," Elsa said. "You didn't by chance overhear Dagur or Hans mention why they wanted with that box, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Anna replied. "What exactly is in the box?"

"We don't know," Elsa said. "We've tried opening it but it won't budge. And what's more, something about that box makes Toothless uneasy."

"Weird boxes, Dagur and Hans teaming up, and they're also using magic," Anna mused. "Just what is going on, Elsa?"

"I don't know," Elsa said. "But before I left Arendelle, Grand Pabi warned me there was a dark presence here in the Highlands." She stopped walking and turned to Anna. "I know you're anxious to get back to Arendelle, but I think we should stay a little while longer. I fear Merida and her family might be in danger. And with Hans and Dagur still on the loose..."

"Say no more, Elsa," Anna said. "I think you're right. We should help them. After all, Merida did help you and she did help rescue me. So the way I see it, I owe her."

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa said, hugging her. "I knew I could count on you."

By now they had reached the dining hall. Merida and her family, along with the Dragon Riders, were all gathered at the table. Elsa sat next to Merida, Anna sitting on the other side of her sister.

"So, feeling better, lass," Fergus asked Anna.

"Much better, thank you," Anna said.

"Do the clothes fit you alright, Anna," Merida spoke up.

"They fit perfectly, Merida," Anna replied. "And thank you for lending them to me."

"You're welcome, lass," Merida said.

Following this, everyone helped themselves to the food. As they ate, Anna especially doing justice to the food, they discussed their plans.

"So, Elsa," Hiccup said. "Now that you've found Anna,will you two be heading back to Arendelle?"

"Actually, we were just talking about that," Elsa replied. "We've decided we're going to stay for a little while. I'm worried that there's still some danger lurking around out there."

"Funny you should say that," Hiccup said. "I had that same feeling. Dagur and Hans had to have some help. There's no way they could have used magic without someone or something helping them."

"I think you're both right," Merida spoke up. "And I think it all has something to do with the MacCalister ruins. There was something unnatural about that place. Even the dragons seemed to notice."

"I felt it, too," Anna said. "During my time in that dungeon, it felt like there was some eerie presence in that place."

"What exactly do we know about those ruins," Astrid asked.

"Not much, except the old legends," Fergus said. "Most of the history regarding the MacCalisters has been lost over the centuries."

"Is there anyway to find out," Elsa asked. "Surely someone must know the whole story."

"Maybe there is someone," Merida mused. "Remember the old witch I mentioned a few days ago? Perhaps she might know something."

"A witch," Snotlout said. "C'mon, witches aren't real. They're just stories."

"Really," Astrid said. "After everything we've seen since we got here, you dismiss the idea of witches being fake? Anyway, Merida, do you really think this witch could tell us what we need to know?"

"It's worth a try," Merida said. "Though I must admit I'm a little hesitant about going to see her. The last time I went to her for something, it didn't go so well."

"But we're just going to her for some information," Hiccup said.

"Maybe," Merida said. "But she doesn't do anything for free. Her help might come with a price."

"Price or not, if she knows anything about the MacCalisters, then we need to ask her," Elsa said. "And, while we're at it, maybe she can tell us something about that box Dagur and Hans tried to take."

"Good idea, lass," Fergus said. "I'll feel better knowing just why that box is so important to those two rogues."

"Well, then, I guess it's settled," Merida said. "Tomorrow we'll go and speak to the witch and hopefully get some answers."

Following dinner, everyone left the dining room and made their way to their rooms. Elsa caught up with Merida down the hall.

"Merida," she said. "Listen, I know you had a bad experience with the witch, and believe me, I wish there was another way to get information about the MacCalisters, but I see no other choice."

"I understand, Elsa," Merida replied. "And you're right. We really don't have any other choice. It's just...After what happened with my mother, I don't want to see you get hurt...um, you and the others, of course."

"Oh, of course," Elsa said. She noticed a particular tone of concern in Merida's voice regarding her. Had she just imagined that? Maybe it was time to talk to Merida about how she was feeling. "Merida, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, lass," Merida said. "What's on your mind?"

"I...I don't even know where to start," Elsa said. "I feel so confused...about you."

"Me," Merida said.

"I guess I might as well just be honest and come right out and say it," Elsa said. "I've come to care about you, Merida. I know this is sudden, and I know we haven't known each other for long, but, I just can't help it. You're brave, thoughtful, strong willed. You helped me even though you didn't even know me."

Merida was silent, no doubt taken aback by Elsa's words.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, thinking Merida was too shocked to speak. "I probably shouldn't have said anything. I'll just go now."

She turned to leave only to have Merida reach out and halt her. Elsa looked up in surprise as Merida pulled her closer, her hands holding Elsa's hands.

"You really mean that," Merida asked. "Is that truly how you feel?"

"Yes, I do," Elsa replied, her heart beating faster.

"To be honest, Elsa," Merida said. "I've been feeling the same way. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Elsa was speechless. Here she had expected Merida to gently rebuff her feelings but instead, she felt the same way. She couldn't believe it! She stared into Merida's eyes. Blue, much like hers, her face framed by her long, red hair. Elsa felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her. She found herself moving closer, noting that Merida was also moving closer to her. They were just an inch from each other...

"Hey, there you are, Elsa!"

Both Elsa and Merida abruptly pulled back, both blushing. Elsa turned to see Anna approaching. She hoped Anna hadn't noticed what had almost happened.

Anna stopped before the two girls and stared at them for a moment.

"Are you two alright," she asked. "You're faces are red."

"Um, we're fine," Elsa said, feeling slightly flustered.

Anna seemed unconvinced. "Okay."

Elsa turned back to Merida. "Well, Merida, I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, Elsa," Merida replied. "Good night, Anna."

She turned and vanished around the corner, leaving the two sisters alone. Elsa turned her attention to her sister. Anna crossed her arms and stared at Elsa.

"What," Elsa said.

"Come on, Elsa," Anna said. "You can't fool me. I know when something's bothering you. You seemed pretty flustered there. Did it have something to do with Merida? She didn't upset you, did she?"

"No, she didn't," Elsa said. "But you're partially right. Merida is involved in this."

"Elsa, you can talk to me," Anna said, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "You know I'm always there for you. What's wrong?"

"I...I think I'm in love with Merida," Elsa whispered, feeling her cheeks burn.

"You...You're in love...with Merida," Anna gasped.

"Yes, I am," Elsa replied, tears in her eyes. "I can't deny how I feel. Is it wrong that I feel that way towards another girl, Anna? I just don't know what to do."

Anna hugged her sobbing sister. "Elsa, it's alright. Look, I don't know what to say. This is a first for me, as well." She pulled back and looked her sister in the eye. "But I can tell you this much. As your sister, I love you, and I want to see you happy. You went through a lot both as a child and when you became Queen. If you truly care about Merida, then you shouldn't be ashamed of that. Elsa, you've always been hesitant about letting others into your life. Don't push Merida away."

"Oh, Anna," Elsa said, hugging her sister. "What would I do without you? You're right. I'm through pushing people away. It's time to open my heart to others. Starting with Merida."

"That's the spirit," Anna said. She glanced out the window. "It's getting late. Lets get some sleep. And in the morning, before we head out to go talk to that witch, you go and talk to Merida. Okay?"

"Sounds good," Elsa agreed.

The two sisters of Arendelle made their way down the hall towards their room. Back down the opposite end of the hall, Merida had been listening to the sister's conversation. She felt a warm sensation in her heart. Elsa really cared that much about her. Merida headed to her room, ready to get a good night's sleep. There was much to do in the morning.

While everyone was settling in for the night, there were some who were still up and about. At the old ruins of Clan MacCalister, Dagur was hunched over in front of a fire, tearing into some roasted meat. Sitting across from him, Hans dined on his own dinner.

"So Morwen just let them escape with Anna," Hans asked.

"Yeah! Didn't even make any effort to stop them," Dagur spoke up. He tossed aside a bone and helped himself to another helping of meat. "Can you believe that?"

"And after all the trouble we went through to capture her," Hans snarled. "Why would Morwen do this? And why didn't you do anything?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know," Dagur replied sarcastically. "Maybe because I was frozen solid by your ex-girlfriend's sister! And just where were you, by the way? I didn't exactly see you out there earlier!"

"It hardly matters," Hans said. "Anna's no longer our prisoner and we still haven't gotten that stupid box."

"Hmph. That box," Dagur sneered. "Just what is so special about that box?"

Hans glanced in the direction of Morwen's chambers. "I don't know. It's clear that Morwen isn't telling us everything." He turned his attention back to Dagur. "And I can't help but think he'll renege on our deal."

"You maybe right," Dagur agreed. "Personally, I wouldn't be surprised. I don't trust him."

"Well, the question is, what do we do about it," Hans asked.

"Hm, good question," Dagur mused. "If our suspicions about Morwen are right, we may have to resort to drastic measures."

In his chambers, Morwen stood before his crystal ball, watching Castle Dunbroch. Ever since this morning following the attack on the ruins, he had been keeping track of his quarry. And he had also overheard the conversation between the Queen of Arendelle and the Highland Princess. Morwen sneered. Love! Such a foolish and useless emotion. Well, soon they would know something else: Terror!

Soon everyone had gone to their beds and were sound asleep. Morwen smiled from within his hood. It was time to make his move.

Back at Castle Dunbroch, Anna tossed and turned. Voices echoed through her mind, strange, disembodied voices. In her dreams, she saw a shadowed figure. Anna tried to run from the phantom in her dreams, only to find she couldn't escape it.

" _It's time, Anna. Time for you to retrieve what I want. Now, awaken!"_

Anna's eyes snapped open and stared up at the ceiling. Even though they were opened, her eyes weren't focused. Slowly, she sat up and climbed out of bed. On her finger was a ring, a ring that no one had noticed after they had rescued Anna. Now, the small gemstone on the ring began glowing. Steadily, Anna faded from sight, rendered invisible by the magic in the ring. Anna padded silently towards the door and opened it. Stepping out of her room, she proceeded down the hall, making her way to the treasure room.

The guards standing watch scanned the hallways, watching for anything suspicious. They never even saw or heard the invisible girl walk past them. Soon Anna reached the door leading down to the treasure room. Two guards stood on either side of the door. Anna glanced around and spotted a suit of armor nearby. Walking over, she pushed the armor over. The suit collapsed to the floor with a loud clatter. The two guards immediately responded, rushing over to check on the noise. Anna passed by them and quickly opened the door, slipping inside and closing the door behind her.

Upstairs, Hiccup stirred and woke up. Had it been his imagination or had he heard something crash. He glanced over to see Toothless was awake, too. Had he heard something as well? The Night Fury turned to regard Hiccup, growling softly.

"You heard it, too," Hiccup asked. "Maybe we should go check and make sure everything's alright."

Both Hiccup and Toothless exited the room and made their way to the stairs. Along the way, they ran into Merida.

"Hey, you're awake, too," Hiccup asked.

"I thought I heard something," Merida said. "I take it you heard it, too?"

"Yeah," Hiccup replied. "I know you have guards around the castle, but..."

"Aye, better safe than sorry," Merida agreed.

They walked down the stairs and soon came to the corridor leading to the treasure room. The two guards posted here were gathered around a suit of armor on the floor.

"What happened," Merida asked.

"Oh, Princess Merida," one of the guards said. "Everything's alright. This armor tipped over. We were just about to set it back up."

"It just fell over," Hiccup asked. "Nobody knocked it over?"

"No one has been through here, lad," the other guard spoke up.

Both Merida and Hiccup glanced at each other. A suit of armor just happened to fall over? They didn't think so. As the two guards dealt with the armor, Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"Check the area, buddy," he whispered to the Night Fury. "Lets just make sure."

Toothless immediately sniffed the ground, searching for any unfamiliar or unfriendly scents. As he searched, he found a familiar scent leading to the treasure room door, and it was recent, too. Toothless stopped at the door and growled, pawing at it.

"I knew it," Merida said. "Someone's in there."

She called the two guards over and opened the door. One guard went first, his weapon pointed in front of him. Merida followed him, Hiccup, Toothless and the second guard right behind her. They reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the treasure room.

"Spread out and search the place," Merida ordered.

The guards nodded and began searching. Toothless also helped, sniffing the floor. Once again he caught the familiar scent, but as he looked around, he saw nothing. The Night Fury growled in confusion.

"What is it, buddy," Hiccup asked, noticing the dragon's confusion.

"Princess Merida," a guard called out. "The box is missing!"

Both Merida and Hiccup rushed to where the guards were. Sure enough, the golden box was indeed gone.

"How is that possible," Merida exclaimed. "We didn't see anyone."

Hiccup was wondering that himself when he heard the sound of a door closing. He whirled around, and rushed towards the stairway leading back up, Toothless hard on his heels.

"Upstairs, quick," he yelled.

Merida and the two guards followed him up the stairs. They emerged just in time to see someone bolting around the corner.

"Intruder," one of the guards called out. "Intruder in the castle!"

Hiccup and Merida ran after the fleeing person. Toothless hesitated a moment and then followed them. By now the castle was in an uproar. Guards were mobilizing and rushing around, trying to find the intruder.

"How did they get in without being seen," Hiccup wondered aloud.

"Some new magic, no doubt," Merida replied. "It's probably Dagur or Hans."

"We'll know soon enough," Hiccup said.

Anna ran down the hall, making her way to the main door of the castle. The ring flickered, turning her invisible each time guards approached. Slipping past her pursuers, Anna soon reached the door and dashed outside. Several guards were out there as well, watching for the intruder. Anna worked her way around them and walked up the steps to the battlements. At the top, she scanned the ground and soon caught sight of a hooded figure waiting below. The figure stretched out his hand. Anna tossed the box over the wall and it sailed through the air, only to land in the figure's hand. At that moment, the spell keeping Anna out of sight broke and she reappeared. The guards spotted her and moved in to apprehend her.

Down on the ground, Morwen held the box, feeling a sense of triumph. At last he had what he needed. He spared a glance up at the battlements, watching as the guards apprehended Anna. She had served her purpose and was no longer of any use to him. In a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

Back inside the castle, Elsa and the other Dragon Riders were awake and had joined Hiccup and Merida downstairs.

"What's going on," Elsa asked.

"There was an intruder," Hiccup explained. "They took the box."

"How did they get in so easily," Astrid asked.

"Well, Merida thinks they used some kind of magic," Hiccup said. "And that being the case, it could only be Dagur or Hans."

"Well, lets go find out," Snotlout suggested.

As they left, Elsa looked around and was surprised to see her sister wasn't there. Was she still asleep? How could she be with all this commotion?

They arrived at the main hall. King Fergus was there and was talking with one of the guards. He turned and caught sight of everyone. His face fell when he looked at Elsa.

"What happened, da," Merida asked. "Did you catch the intruder?"

"Aye, we did," Fergus answered, his tone heavy and sad. He looked once more at Elsa. "I'm afraid I have bad news, lass."

Elsa felt her heart beat faster. She suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"The intruder was Anna," Fergus said. "She took the box."

End of Chapter Nine...


	10. Chapter 10

Courageous Journey

Chapter Ten

 _Castle Dunbroch..._

"This is crazy! I refuse to believe Anna did such a thing! I absolutely refuse!"

Merida, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders watched as Elsa stormed back and forth across the throne room. The Queen of Arendelle was angry and for good reason.

"Elsa, please, calm down," Merida spoke up.

"Calm down," Elsa snapped, whirling around. "Calm down? I came all this way to rescue my sister only to have her thrown in another dungeon! How can you expect me..."

"Elsa," Hiccup broke in sharply. "She's right! You need to calm down! Yelling at us isn't going to solve anything or help your sister! And besides, you're starting to freeze us out!"

Indeed the whole room was coated in frost and snowflakes were floating in the air. Elsa stopped short and fell silent, her cheeks burning with shame.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You're right, Hiccup. I shouldn't be taking this out on any of you."

Hiccup glanced at Merida and motioned her over towards Elsa. Merida approached Elsa and embraced her.

"It's alright, Elsa," she said. "I know this is upsetting. We'll figure this out and help Anna, I promise."

"Thank you, Merida," Elsa replied.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, now that you've calmed down, lets stop and think about this."

"I know the guards caught Anna last night," Astrid said. "But I'm with Elsa. I think she's innocent."

"I think it's safe to assume that Anna wasn't in control of herself last night," Fishlegs provided. "Given the strange events that we've seen so far, I'm willing to bet she was under some kind of hypnosis."

"What, you mean mind control," Snotlout asked.

"Exactly," Fishlegs replied. "Still, I doubt Dagur or Hans are capable of such a thing."

"Which leads me to believe that there's more going on here then we realize," Hiccup said. "Elsa mentioned some dark presence lurking around the Highlands, so I'm willing to bet that might be what's behind most of this."

"Elsa," Astrid said. "Did Anna mention anything unusual to you about her time in the old ruins?"

"No, she didn't," Elsa replied. "She only mentioned Dagur and Hans. But, if she was under some kind of spell..."

"Then she wouldn't mention anything at all," Hiccup said. "Makes sense. And that makes me wonder. Now that whoever's really calling the shots has the box, I wonder if the spell over Anna has been severed."

"Only one way to find out," Merida said. "Lets go talk to her."

The guards parted to allow Merida, Elsa, and Hiccup through. They followed one of them towards Anna's cell.

"Has she said anything," Merida asked.

"Actually, no, she hasn't," the guard replied. "She's just been sitting in there staring at the wall as if in a daze. It's strange, but even last night when we apprehended her she didn't struggle or protest."

They arrived at the cell. Elsa peered through the bars at her sister. Sure enough, just as the guard had said, Anna just sat on her cot staring blankly at the wall. She never even turned and acknowledged their arrival.

"Anna, are you alright," Elsa addressed her sister.

Anna remained silent, her eyes glazed and fixed on the wall.

"Anna, please, say something," Elsa pleaded.

Again there was no response. Elsa banged her fist on the iron bars, causing the door to rattle. But even that didn't seem to get a reaction from her sister. Elsa turned to the guard.

"Open the cell," she ordered.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," the guard said. "But I can't do that without permission from King Fergus."

"I don't care," Elsa said. "She's my sister! Let me in there so I can talk to her!"

"But," the guard protested.

"It's alright," Merida spoke up. "You can let her in."

"But, Princess," the guard said. "Your father..."

"You let me worry about my father," Merida said. "I'll take full responsibility. Now, please, let her in there."

The guard nodded and pulled out a key. He inserted it into the lock and opened the cell door. Elsa entered and knelt down in front of her sister. Anna continued to stare ahead, lost in a trance. Elsa stared into Anna's blue eyes, trying to find some spark of her sister, but only saw emptiness. Elsa placed her hands on her sister's hands.

"Anna, please, speak to me," she pleaded. "What did they do to you?"

But her pleas went unheard. Anna remained motionless, staring at nothing. Elsa felt despair beginning to creep over her. What if the spell on Anna was permanent? What if she remained catatonic for the rest of her life? Elsa clasped her sister's hands tightly and suddenly noticed something cold and hard. Looking down, she noticed a ring on her sister's finger, a ring she had never seen before. Elsa removed the ring and studied it and gasped.

"Elsa, what is it," Merida asked, noting Elsa's reaction.

"Merida, take a look at this ring," Elsa replied, handing the ring over to her. "See something familiar on it?"

Merida studied the ring and her eyes widened. The ring had an all too familiar symbol on it. Hiccup moved closer and took a look at the ring, also noting the symbol.

"Isn't that..." he said.

"The Materialistic clan crest," Merida hissed. She turned her attention to Elsa. "Where did this come from?"

"It was on Anna's finger," Elsa said. "This can't be a coincidence."

Hiccup gazed back at Anna. "I think that ring has something to do with Anna's strange behavior. It probably has some kind of spell on it. Though it looks like taking it off didn't help."

"What can we do," Elsa asked. "Is there anyway to help my sister?"

"I think we should go and consult with the witch," Merida suggested. "And show her this ring. Maybe she can give us some answers and hopefully a way to snap Anna out of this trance."

"Good idea, Merida," Hiccup concurred. "Elsa?"

Elsa nodded. "If the witch can help us, then I say lets go." She turned back to glance at Anna one last time and then exited the cell. She turned to the guard as he closed the door. "Please, keep an eye on her for me."

"Aye, I'll watch over her, lass," the guard promised.

Upstairs, Merida had just finished explaining what they had discovered during their visit with Anna.

"So once again there's some kind of foul sorcery at work," Fergus mused. "Elsa, I owe you an apology for locking your sister up. Believe me, I didn't want to believe she was a thief. And that being said, I'll have her removed from the cell and placed in the infirmary. We'll look after her while you lot go and sort this all out."

"Thank you, King Fergus," Elsa said. "I'm just sorry all of this had to happen."

"It's not your fault, lass, your's or your sister's," Fergus said. "The ones responsible for all this trouble are currently holed up in the MacCalister ruins."

"And we'll deal with them soon enough," Hiccup said. "After we find out just what we're dealing with."

"And on that note, we should get going," Merida said.

Following Merida, the Dragon Riders and Elsa arrived at the witch's house. Merida dismounted from Angus and approached the house warily, memories of her last visit still fresh in her mind.

"I had always hoped I would never have to come back here again," she muttered. "But it's necessary."

"So, this is where the witch lives, huh," Tuffnut remarked.

"Not exactly a cozy looking home," Ruffnut said.

"I imagine the witch doesn't get company too often," Astrid said.

Merida stood before the door and knocked. They stood there and waited, but no one answered. Merida knocked again. Still no answer. Merida frowned.

"Just our luck, she's probably not home," Snotlout said. "The old hag's probably out flying on her broom or something."

Suddenly, a broom appeared and swatted Snotlout over the head. Everyone stared in surprise as the broom continued it's assault on him.

"Hookfang, don't just stand there, do something," Snotlout yelled.

Hookfang snorted and then let out a burst of flame. The broom caught fire and was soon reduced to cinders. Snotlout breathed a sigh of relief, only to turn and see a short gray haired woman standing next to him.

"You owe me a new broom," she said, startling Snotlout. "And didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?" She turned to Merida. "Well, if it isn't the young lass who tried to change her fate. So what brings you back her? I doubt this is just a casual visit."

"Actually, we came seeking your wisdom," Merida said. "We need information."

"Information," the witch said. "I'm not in the business of dispensing information." She walked up to Toothless and peered closer at him, studying the Night Fury, causing him to growl at her. "Ahh, be still you fire-breathing salamander. Dragons! They're just as disrespectful as anyone else."

"You don't seem all that surprised you have dragons on your doorstep," Hiccup pointed out.

"Laddie, I've seen many things in my lifetime," the witch replied. "Now then, tell me what you want so you can be on your way."

"As I said, we need information," Merida said. "About the MacCalister Clan."

The witch looked up sharply. "The MacCalisters? What reason could you possibly have to ask about that lot?"

Merida told the witch about everything that had occurred over the past week, including Dagur and Hans using magic when they were incapable of using such a thing and leading up to Anna's strange behavior. Merida presented the ring they had found.

"Anna was wearing this," she said. "It has the MacCalister family crest on it. We have reason to believe it put Anna under some kind of spell."

The witch studied the ring. "Aye. There is a dark magic surrounding this ring. And you say the young lass wearing this is in a trance?"

"That's right," Elsa said. "Please, is there anyway to wake her up? I'll pay you anything."

The witch thought for a moment and then nodded. "I might be able to make something that can break the spell."

"Oh, thank you," Elsa said.

They followed the witch into her house, leaving the dragons outside. The witch took the ring over to a table and gathered up several beakers and began mixing them together.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Astrid spoke up. "But what exactly can you tell us about the MacCalisters? We've heard they used to practice black magic and rituals. Is that true?"

"Oh, it's true, lassie," the witch replied. "All the old stories and legends are true. The MacCalisters were a terrible bunch, to be sure. The head of the clan, Lady Morianna, was a powerful sorceress She was the worst of them all. They would kidnap people and use them for their dark rituals. Those were dark times for the Highlands. I remember it well."

"You were there," Hiccup asked. "But wasn't that centuries ago?"

"Aye, it was," the witch said. "I'm probably one of the few who remembers the full details of that time." She swirled a beaker until the liquid contents turned a different color.

"But what happened to the MacCalisters," Elsa asked. "How were they stopped?"

"A group of druids banded together and used their own magic to stop them," the witch explained. "I helped out, too. It was a fierce battle of magic. The Lady MacCalister was the last one to be defeated, since her magic was the strongest. The druids and myself fought her with everything we had, but she proved to be too powerful. It was then that help arrived. A young woman wielding magic we had never seen before appeared out of nowhere. She summoned up icy winds and snowstorms, battling against Morianna. Never before had I seen such power."

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. Someone else besides her had possessed the same magic she had. Could it be this mysterious woman might have been an ancestor of hers? Was it from her that Elsa had inherited her power?

"With her help, we were able to defeat Morianna," the witch continued her story. "Her body was destroyed and her very spirit frozen and imprisoned."

"Who was this woman," Elsa asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," the witch replied. "She never gave us her name. All I know, is that she came from a distant land. Anyway, she presented us with a vessel to hold Morianna's spirit."

"Wait a minute," Hiccup interrupted. "A vessel? This vessel wasn't by chance a golden box, was it?"

"Aye, it was," the witch said. "How did you know?"

"Oh, no," Merida groaned. "The box that was stolen!"

"Hold on," Snotlout said. "So that box that Dagur and Hans were so desperate to get their hands on is holding the spirit of some ancient sorceress?"

"Looks that way," Hiccup said, his face pale. "And if it's opened..."

"Now just a moment," the witch spoke up. "What's all this about the box being stolen?"

"The box was in the treasure room of my family's castle," Merida explained. "I don't know how we came to possess it, but last night it was stolen. And if the spirit of Morianna is inside it, then we're in serious trouble."

"Not necessarily, lass," the witch said. "That box is special and can't be opened so easily. The druids used their magic as well as that of the young woman's to seal the box. Not only that, but the box itself was crafted from the scales of a mighty dragon. So, even if those two ruffians you mentioned have it, they won't be able to open it."

"But I don't think it's Dagur and Hans we need to worry about," Hiccup said. "My friends and I think there might be another person calling the shots. Someone who can use magic."

"Hm, that could complicate things," the witch said. "But even if that's the case, there may still be time. To open that box will require special circumstances." She stoppered the beaker and presented it to Elsa. "There. Give that to your sister and it should break the spell over her."

"Thank you," Elsa said. "How can I repay you?"

"Just make sure that box is never opened," the witch said. "If Morianna MacCalister is set free, then I fear nothing will stop her. The druids are all gone and I'm too old and weak to stop her a second time."

"Alright, first we cure Anna," Hiccup said. "Then we head back to the ruins and find that box. We can't allow Morianna to be released."

Everyone nodded. They thanked the witch for her help and exited her house. As they mounted up, Elsa still couldn't help but think about the mysterious woman from the witch's story. Someone capable of summoning snow and ice just like her. Where had she come from? And where had she gotten the box to hold Morianna? Even when they had gotten answers they now had more questions.

"Seems you aren't the only one, huh, Elsa," Merida spoke up.

"What," Elsa said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"That woman the witch mentioned," Merida said. "The one with ice magic. Do you think she could be a relative of yours? An ancestor, maybe?"

"I don't know," Elsa replied. "All my life I wondered where I got my magic from. No one in my family had ever been capable of such a thing and yet I was. And as far as I know, none of my ancestors could use magic. But now..."

"Well, one thing at a time," Merida said. "We'll help your sister first and then we'll retrieve the box. Then maybe we can try to figure out the secret behind this woman and if she has some connection to your family."

Elsa nodded. "You're right. My sister and getting the box back are our top priority. And, Merida, once we get some time, I'd like to talk to you some more regarding our conversation last night."

Merida blushed slightly and smiled. "Of course."

"Hey, you two ready to go," Hiccup asked.

"Ready when you are," Elsa replied.

The dragons took flight while Elsa and Anna rode off on their horses. After they were gone, the witch emerged from her house and gazed up at the sky. A heavy foreboding hung in the air and she feared the worst. If Morianna did indeed return...

 _MacCalister Castle ruins..._

"Observe, gentlemen," Morwen gloated. "Our prize."

Dagur could hardly believe it! The box sat on the table before him and Hans, almost mocking them. After several attempts and failures, Morwen had succeeded. It almost made Dagur angry to think he went to so much trouble only to have Morwen get it with little to no effort.

"How," Hans asked. "How did you do it, Morwen?"

"I had some inside help," Morwen replied, a smug tone in his voice.

"Wait! Anna," Hans exclaimed. "There's no way she would help you."

"I can be very persuasive," Morwen said.

"That's why you let them take her," Hans said. "That was your plan the whole time."

"And you couldn't be bothered to inform us about it," Hans said. "I thought were partners in this, Morwen. Frankly, I'm beginning to wonder just where Dagur and I stand in all of this."

"If it's payment you're concerned about, don't worry," Morwen said. "You will still get it."

Dagur and Hans glanced at each other. Both felt this was about more than just payment. But for now, they felt it wouldn't be wise to risk Morwen's anger. Besides, after all the trouble they had gone through, they were interested in what was inside the box.

"So what are you waiting for," Dagur asked. "You got the box, lets open it and see what's inside."

"All in good time, Dagur," Morwen said. "This box is quite special and as such requires special keys to open it."

"And do you have said keys," Hans asked.

"Not yet," Morwen said. "But very soon, they will be delivered to me."

Dagur and Hans frowned. Just what did Morwen mean by that? And how could keys be used on a box with no keyholes or locks? All they could do was just wait and see.

End of Chapter Ten...


	11. Chapter 11

Courageous Journey

Chapter Eleven

Despite the fact that Castle Dunbroch wasn't too far from where the witch lived, to Elsa it felt like the ride back was taking far too long. She was anxious to get back and cure her sister and hopefully get some answers as to who was really behind all of this. Elsa promised herself that when she did find the one responsible, she was going to make him, or her, pay dearly. Not only had this person kidnapped and manipulated her sister, but had also caused trouble for Merida and even dragged Hiccup and his friends all the way from their home by bringing Dagur and his men here. There would be a reckoning when the time came, she would see to that.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as the castle came into view. She patted the small pouch at her side that held the potion the witch had given them. With a little luck it would break the spell over Anna. As they approached, the castle gates opened to let Elsa and Merida in while the Dragon Riders swooped in over the castle walls. The second they were inside the castle grounds, Elsa dismounted and rushed towards the doors, Merida right behind her.

Fergus and Elinor looked up as the infirmary door burst open and Elsa entered, followed by Merida. Elsa's gaze fell on her sister. Anna lay on one of the beds, her eyes still opened and unfocused.

"How is she," Elsa asked.

"There's been no change, lass," Fergus replied. "Were you able to get some answers from the witch?"

"We did, da," Merida spoke up. "But we'll worry about that later. Right now we need to see if this potion works."

Elsa pulled out the vial and approached Anna. She and Merida helped to sit Anna up. Elsa unstoppered the vial and proceeded to administer it to her catatonic sister. After the potion was gone, Elsa waited, watching Anna anxiously. At that moment, Hiccup and his friends arrived.

"Hey, did it work," Hiccup asked.

"We just gave it to her," Merida replied. "Nothing's happened yet."

Everyone present watched Anna closely, but she continued to stare blankly. Elsa sighed in frustration.

"It didn't work," she said.

"I guess the spell was too strong for the potion," Merida said. "I'm sorry, Elsa."

Suddenly Anna let out a loud gasp and toppled forward. Elsa and Merida reacted quickly and caught her. Anna gasped, taking in several deep breaths, and then sat up.

"Anna," Elsa said, hope tinging her voice.

Anna turned to face her sister, and to Elsa's relief, her eyes were focused and full of life again.

"Elsa," Anna said. "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

Elsa threw her arms around her sister, sobbing. "Anna! Thank goodness you're alright!"

Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. The potion had worked. Anna was back to normal. After a moment, Elsa composed herself.

"Anna, how are you feeling," she asked. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember being rescued," Anna replied. "And meeting Merida and the Dragon Riders. And I remember coming back here to Castle Dunbroch. The last thing I remember was going to sleep and then...it's all a blank until now."

"We think you were under some kind of spell," Hiccup said.

"What did I do," Anna asked. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment. "No one was hurt, but...the box is gone."

"Oh, no," Anna said.

"Anna, we need to know," Merida spoke up. "Dagur and Hans? They're not the only ones behind this, are they?"

"No, they're not," Anna said. "I remember now. They're working for someone. A man named Morwen."

"Morwen," Elsa asked. "Who is he?"

"I don't know for certain," Anna replied. "I only saw him a few times during my captivity. He was hooded, so I never saw his face. All I know, is that he's capable of magic."

"Which would explain how Dagur and Hans have been using magic," Hiccup mused. "This Morwen guy has been supplying them with it."

"Elsa," Anna said. "That box you told me about. I heard Hans and Dagur talk about it. It seems Morwen wanted it, though I don't know why."

"We do," Elsa said. "And unfortunately it's not good."

Elsa told Anna and the King and Queen what they had learned from the witch regarding the MacCalisters and the box. And what would happen if the box was opened.

"What have I done," Anna said. "I gave Morwen the box!"

"It wasn't your fault, lass," Merida said. "You were under a spell."

"What I don't understand is why the box was here in Dunbroch," Fergus said. "How did our family end up with it?"

"There's something else that's bothering me," Hiccup said. "If this guy Morwen has magic, then why didn't he just come for the box personally? Why send Dagur and Hans to try and steal it?"

"It hardly matters now," Merida said. "He has it and we need to get it back before he opens it."

"Then I think it's obvious what we need to do," Elsa said. "We need to go back to the MacCalister castle and stop Morwen."

"Absolutely not," Elinor spoke up. "All of you have risked your lives enough already."

"But, mum," Merida protested.

"No buts, Merida," Elinor said. "It was one thing dealing with Dagur and his men, but this has gotten out of hand. You're dealing with powerful forces and I won't have you put yourself in anymore danger." She turned to Elsa. "And, Elsa, as the Queen of Arendelle, you shouldn't be risking your own life either. I think it would be wise if you took your sister and go home."

"I understand what you're saying, Queen Elinor," Elsa said. "But I just can't abandon all of you. Like it or not, this is my fight, too. Morwen took my sister and I intend to see that he pays for that."

"And with all due respect, your majesty," Hiccup spoke up. "We're in this as well. We're not about to just turn tail and run. Not while our friends need us. And we still need to capture Dagur."

"But, Hiccup," Elinor said. "You're just children."

"We're children of mighty Viking warriors," Hiccup said. "We grew up in harsh climates. We fought, and now train and ride dragons. We've seen plenty of danger and have risked our lives." He indicated his metal leg. "I've even lost a leg. But regardless of that, we're going to go after Morwen and we're going to stop him."

"And I'll be there to help you," Elsa said.

Elinor sighed. "I wish all of you would reconsider."

"If we don't stop him, who will," Hiccup asked.

"He's right, Elinor," Fergus said. "There really is no one else. I think between Elsa's magic and those dragons, I believe they can do it. Besides, we can't stop them."

"And on that note, we should get going," Hiccup said. "Hopefully the box hasn't been opened yet."

"Anna," Elsa said. "I think you should wait here."

"Out of the question," Anna protested. "I'm going with you."

"Anna, please," Elsa said, her tone firm. "You've been through enough already and you need time to recover."

"I'm fine, really," Anna insisted. She tried to stand but fell back onto the bed. "Okay, maybe I'm not fully recovered, but I just need a little time."

"Which we don't have," Elsa said. "We need to go now. Please, just stay here and rest."

"Alright, fine. Just promise me you'll be safe," Anna said. "And give Morwen one for me."

"Of course," Elsa said, smiling.

Elsa and the Dragon Riders made their way to the door, Merida following them.

"Merida, stop," Elinor said. "You're not going anywhere."

"But, mum, I can't just stay behind and let them risk their lives," Merida said. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm well aware of that," Elinor said. "But this is something arrows and swords won't be able to stop."

"Da," Merida said, turning to Fergus. "Please, let me go with them."

Fergus sighed. "I'm sorry, Merida. I have confidence in you, but I have to agree with your mother. This is too dangerous. I can't stop the others, but as your father...I forbid you to go."

There was no denying the hurt and angry expression that crossed Merida's face. She turned and stormed out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind her.

Outside, Elsa was preparing her horse, while Hiccup and the Dragon Riders saw to their dragons. She turned and saw Merida approaching, and she didn't look too happy.

"What's the matter, Merida," Elsa asked.

"My parents have forbidden me from going with you," Merida replied. "I know they mean well, but I wish they would stop treating me like a child."

"Merida, I know it's frustrating," Elsa said. "But be thankful that you have parents that worry about you."

"I'm sorry," Merida said, her tone softening. "I forgot you lost your parents."

Elsa placed her hand on Merida's shoulder. "I wish you could come with us. I've seen how good you are in a fight. But if your parents don't want you to go, then there's nothing either of us can do about it."

"I guess not," Merida lamented. "I just don't like the idea of you and the others risking your lives while I'm stuck here."

"I understand," Elsa said. "And I appreciate it. Will you do me a favor while I'm gone? Look after Anna for me, please. I know the potion worked, but I'll feel better knowing someone is keeping an eye on her. Will you do that for me?"

"Sure," Merida said. "I suppose this could be a good time for us to get to know each other."

Suddenly, Merida surprised Elsa by kissing her. Elsa's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. Merida pulled back, her own face flushed.

"Be careful, Elsa," she whispered. Then she turned and entered the castle.

Elsa stood there a moment, still surprised. She started as someone touched her shoulder. She turned to see Hiccup standing behind her.

"Hey, you alright," he asked.

"Um, f-fine," she stammered.

"Well, we're ready to go," Hiccup said. "How about you?"

"Yes, of course," Elsa said. "Um, Hiccup, did you see..."

"I did," Hiccup replied. "Look, Elsa, I've noticed how you and Merida have been getting closer lately. I just didn't say anything because that was your business and I didn't know if you'd be comfortable discussing it with me or any of the others."

"Hiccup, you're my friend," Elsa said. "And believe me, I have very few of those. I would have no problem talking with you or the other Dragon Riders. Well, maybe with one or two exceptions."

Hiccup laughed, knowing she was referring to the twins and Snotlout. "Anyway, Elsa, I'm glad things are starting to work out between you two. And no matter what, we'll get through this. After all, you have two people here that care about you."

Elsa nodded. "You're right. Come on. Lets go end this."

Mounting up, Elsa and the Dragon Riders headed out, making their way to the MacCalister castle for the final showdown with Dagur, Hans, and their mysterious employer, Morwen.

Anna glanced up as the infirmary door opened and Merida entered.

"Hey," she greeted. "So, are they gone?"

"Aye," Merida replied, sitting in a chair next to Anna's bed. "I just saw them off. Sorry about my abrupt departure."

"It's alright," Anna said. "I understand how you feel. I'd rather be out there helping them. I hate letting my sister put herself in danger while I'm safe here."

"I feel the same way," Merida said. "But your sister's strong. And she has Hiccup and the Dragon Riders helping her. Still..."

"Still it doesn't ease the worry," Anna said.

They both sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. After a moment, Anna spoke up.

"Listen, Merida," she said. "I...I know how much you care about Elsa. She told me how you both feel about each other."

"I know," Merida replied. "I overheard you two talking last night. Are you alright with it?"

"Honestly, I was a little surprised," Anna said. "But I'm also glad. I had always hoped that one day Elsa would find someone she could love. She spent so much time secluded from the world and people. It's good to see she found someone she can open up to."

"Thank you, Anna," Merida said. "To be honest, I never expected this to happen. Before I met Elsa, I was always told I had to marry someone from the other clans. But I wouldn't have that. I wanted to decide for myself."

"Well, I hope everything works out for both of you," Anna said.

"So, Anna, I have to ask," Merida said. "Do you have anyone special back home?"

"Yes, his name's Kristoff," Anna replied. "He's really sweet. Hard to imagine I almost went with Hans."

"You and Hans," Merida exclaimed. "You two were actually a couple?"

"More or less," Anna said. "See, when I first met Hans, it was during Elsa's coronation. At first he seemed nice and charming. But, it turns out there was more to him than I originally thought and that led to trouble. In fact, a lot of stuff happened that night."

Anna told Merida everything that had transpired the night of the coronation: from Elsa's magic being revealed, to her fleeing the castle, to Anna and Kristoff searching for her, the massive blizzard, Hans's treachery and Elsa saving her sister from being frozen forever.

"My goodness," Merida said. "You two certainly went through a lot that night. Well, at least everything turned out alright."

"Unfortunately, it seems Hans hasn't learned his lesson," Anna said. "I hope Elsa makes him regret ever setting foot here in the highlands."

"I just wish we could be there to help," Merida said.

"So why are you just sitting around here, lass?"

Both girls started at the voice. Glancing around, they saw the witch standing in the room with them.

"You," Merida exclaimed.

"Who's that," Anna asked.

"That's the witch who gave us the potion," Merida said. She turned her attention to the witch. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on the young lady here," the witch replied. "She seems to be doing just fine."

"You didn't come all this way just to check on Anna," Merida said. "There's something else to this visit, isn't there?"

"No fooling you, huh, lass," the witch said. "You're right. There was another reason I came here. I have something for you."

She presented an arrow to Merida.

"An arrow," Merida said. "I don't understand. I already have arrows."

"Not like this one you don't," the witch said. "This arrow is enchanted. It's a weapon to use on Morianna should she be released. I feared she might someday return, so I forged this arrow to be used in case she returns."

"What makes this arrow so special," Anna asked.

"It's imbued with ice magic, from the same woman who helped to stop Morianna centuries ago," the witch explained. "And it was also forged from dragon scales."

"How is that possible," Merida asked. "Were there dragons here in the highlands long ago? And who was this woman who helped you and the druids?"

"This is not the time for questions, lass," the witch said. "You have to go help your friends. You are the best archer around these parts. You have to be the one to use this arrow."

Merida took the arrow and looked it over. It seemed like an ordinary arrow and yet, there was something about it. A soft blue light surrounded it and as she peered closer, she could just make out the scales that had been used to craft it. How had the witch come by dragon scales? And just what was the story behind the mysterious woman with ice magic?

"So, lass, what are you waiting for," the witch asked. "Shouldn't you get going?"

"But, my parents," Merida said. Then she shook her head. "Anna, I'm going."

"But what about your parents," Anna asked. "They told you not to go."

"I know," Merida said. "But if this arrow can stop the sorceress, then I have to go. I don't care if it means disobeying my parents. I care about Elsa and I'm going to go help her."

Anna climbed out of bed. "Then I'm going with you. And don't try to stop me."

"What about your sister," Merida said. "She told you to remain here."

"If you're willing to risk your parents's wrath, then I'm willing to risk Elsa's wrath," Anna said. "Besides, it's not the first time I've done something reckless."

Merida smiled. "Very well. We should get going then. But the question is, how to leave the castle without being stopped?"

"I've already taken care of that," the witch said. "I placed a spell on the castle and everyone is sound asleep. You'll be able to leave without any trouble."

"Thank you," Merida said.

"If you really want to thank me, lass, then put an end to the MacCalister's evil," the witch said. "Good luck to you both."

With that, the witch vanished from sight. After she was gone, Anna changed clothes while Merida gathered up her bow and arrows and grabbed her sword. She gave Anna an extra sword.

"I don't know how well you can use this, but it would be wise to have it with you," Merida said.

"Hopefully I won't have to use it," Anna said, belting the sword around her waist. "Well, I'm ready. Shall we?"

Outside, they found that everyone was sound asleep. The two girls made their way to the stables and Merida led Angus out and saddled him up. Climbing into the saddle, Merida reached down and helped Anna up. Once they were ready, Merida snapped the reins and Angus took off through the castle gates. Soon Castle Dunbroch was left behind and both Merida and Anna rode on to Castle MacCalister...

End of Chapter Eleven...


	12. Chapter 12

Courageous Journey

Chapter Twelve

Sequestered inside his chamber, Morwen chanted, his voice echoing eerily through the room. Sitting on the table before him was the golden box containing the disembodied spirit of Morianna MacCalister. For the last several moments he had been working his magic on the box, steadily breaking the seals the Druids had placed on it long ago. It had not been easy. Even after all this time, the magic was still strong and it wouldn't break so easily. However, he had managed to break all but one and was now in the process of removing it. Of course, once that seal was gone there would be one final step to unlock the box. And that would require a different type of magic, one he did not possess. But soon, that would change.

He sighed in satisfaction as the seal broke. He stopped chanting and stood back. A black aura now surrounded the box and he could feel the dark powers within it stirring, anxious to break free.

"Soon you will be free, Lady Morianna," Morwen said. "The final key is on the way."

It wasn't long before Elsa and the Dragon Riders arrived at the ruins. The mere sight of them strengthened Elsa's resolve to put an end to the madness that had transpired over the last several days.

"So what's the plan," Snotlout asked.

"We go in and hit them hard," Hiccup said.

"Sounds good to me," Elsa said. "It's time to end this!"

Without another word, they charged towards the ruins.

Dagur stood in the hallway staring at the door to Morwen's room. Morwen had secluded himself in his chamber for the last hour and Dagur couldn't shake the feeling he was up to something...something bad.

"Has he come yet," Hans asked, joining Dagur.

"No, he's still in there," Dagur replied. "I don't mind telling you, Hans, I've got a bad feeling about this. Just what is the deal with that stupid box? What's inside it?"

"Unfortunately, Morwen doesn't seem willing to share that information with us," Hans said. "But I have to agree with you, Dagur. I have a bad feeling as well."

Suddenly they heard a loud explosion. Turning, they rushed down the hall and exited the castle. Swooping through the air and launching a barrage of fire were the dragons and their riders.

"Didn't we already go through this," Dagur griped. "What do they want now?"

"Probably here to retrieve the box," Hans said.

"Seriously, just what is so special about that box," Dagur said.

A sudden blast of cold air announced the arrival of Elsa. She had dismounted from her horse and was blasting the entire area with ice, freezing anyone foolish enough to get in her way. In fact, the Berserkers weren't even bothering to stop her. Between the dragons and the fury of the Queen of Arendelle, they had had enough. They fled the area, disappearing into the woods.

"Get back here, you cowards," Dagur shouted.

But none of his men were listening. Soon only Dagur and Hans remained. Both men found themselves facing the Dragon Riders and Elsa.

"Don't even bother trying to fight us," Elsa warned, her hands glowing blue. "We're not here for you."

For a moment, Dagur was tempted to go for his sword but then thought better of it. It was him and Hans against five dragons and their riders as well as an angry ice wielding woman. The odds were against them.

"Fine, what do you want," Dagur asked.

"Where's Morwen," Hiccup said. "He took something from Castle Dunbroch and we want it back."

"The box, I presume," Hans said. "Morwen has it. He's inside the castle right now."

"Hey, Hiccup, I gotta know," Dagur spoke up. "Just why does everyone want that box? Why all the fuss over it?"

"You mean...you don't know," Astrid said.

"No we don't," Hans said. "Morwen never told us." He frowned. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like the answer."

"You're not," Elsa said. "That box contains the spirit of a sorceress named Morianna MacCalister. If Morwen opens that box, she'll be released and will pick up where she left off centuries ago by trying to conquer this land and terrorizing the people who live here."

Dagur and Hans were silent for a moment. Hiccup wondered if they would believe them or think they were making it up. The silence was broken by the sound of slow applause. Everyone turned to see Morwen standing just outside the castle entrance.

"So good of you to join us," Morwen said.

"Let me guess," Hiccup said. "You must be Morwen."

Elsa's hands began glowing blue. "You're the one who kidnapped my sister and manipulated her. I'm going to make you pay for that."

"All in good time, my dear," Morwen said. "But before you make me pay for anything, there is the matter of Lady Morianna's revival."

"So it's true," Hans asked. "What Elsa just told us? That box contains the spirit of a sorceress?"

"Oh, it seems my secret is out," Morwen said, sighing dramatically. "And here I was hoping to surprise you all. How ever did you figure it out, Hiccup?"

"Never mind how we found out," Hiccup replied. "Just why are you doing this, Morwen? Why release Morianna? She lived a long time ago. What is she to you?"

"Are you a part of the MacCalister clan," Elsa asked. "Is that why you're doing this?"

"No, I am not of the MacCalister clan," Morwen answered. "However, I served Lady Morianna all those centuries ago, and as such, it fell to me to release her from her prison."

"You've been around for centuries," Astrid said. "But then why have you waited this long to bring Morianna back?"

"After she was defeated," Morwen explained. "The Druids hid the box. Following the battle, I was weakened and had no choice but flee and go into hiding. After I had sufficiently recovered, I began to search for the box's location. I tracked down the remaining Druids and sought to interrogate them. Oh, they put up some resistance, but eventually I was able to gather all the information I needed. Imagine my surprise when I learned the box was much closer than I realized."

"Castle Dunbroch," Elsa said.

"Precisely," Morwen replied.

"Okay, so you found out where the box was being kept," Hiccup said. "So why didn't you just take the box? What was stopping you?"

"The Druids were smarter than I gave them credit for," Morwen said. "When they presented the box to Clan Dunbroch for safe keeping, they had placed a protective spell over the castle, preventing me from entering and taking the box."

"And that's why you needed us," Hans surmised. "To get inside and get the box for you."

"Yes, and no," Morwen replied. "While it's true I needed someone else to retrieve the box for me, I could have used just about anyone. But you and Dagur proved to be the perfect pawns, mainly due to your connections with the Dragon Riders and Queen Elsa."

"Us," Fishlegs spoke up. "What do we have to do with this?"

"You see, the box was sealed by the Druids's magic," Morwen said. "But, they also had another fail-safe: They had also sealed it using ice magic as well as dragon's fire. Both were forms of magic I did not possess and without them, I could not open the box. And unfortunately, neither were available to me."

"The ice magic," Elsa spoke up. "We found out there was a woman who had helped the Druids, someone capable of using ice magic just like me. That's where when of the seals came from, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Morwen said. "Her name was Hilda."

"Hilda," Elsa repeated the name. "But where did she come from? And why was she here in the Highlands?"

"And what about the dragon fire," Hiccup asked. "You said the Druids used dragon's fire as one of the seals. How did they come by that? I doubt there were dragons here in the Highlands."

"It hardly matters now," Morwen said. "I now have what I need. You have a been generous enough to provide the final keys to unlocking the box."

"Now I get it," Elsa said. "You learned about my magic so you used Hans and kidnapped Anna to lure me here. And you also found out about dragons living in Berk and got Dagur to lure Hiccup and the dragons here."

"Very good, Elsa," Morwen said. "You're quite correct."

"So you used as bait so you could wake up some dusty old witch," Dagur asked angrily. "I knew there was something fishy about all of this. I'll bet you never intended to pay us either."

"The only thing you and Hans were going to get from me was certain death," Morwen replied. "And that being said, it's time I claimed my prizes."

Elsa's hands flared with blue light. "You want my magic so badly? I'll give you more than you can handle!"

She raised her hands and sent a blast of ice towards Morwen. The hooded man vanished just as the ice struck. Then he reappeared on top of a ledge. Toothless reacted and sent a ball of purple-white fire towards him. Morwen raised his staff and lifted a chunk of rock from the ground. The debris took the hit and protected him.

"You won't defeat me so easily, you fools," Morwen said. "I have many tricks at my disposal."

Raising his staff again, Morwen began chanting. An eerie green mist surrounded the area. For a moment, everyone waited, wondering what would happen. Suddenly, a hand shot up from the ground. Everyone stared in horror as a head emerged, followed by an entire body. As the ghoulish apparition pulled itself out of the ground, more appeared, joining it. Before long, a large group of skeletal creatures stood before them, clad in tattered clothing and rusted armor. In their hands, they held swords and spears. The undead horde stared at Elsa and the Dragon Riders, their eye sockets glowing with green fire.

"Oh, that is just sick," Snotlout groaned.

"Behold," Morwen said. "The fallen soldiers of Clan MacCalister. Even in death they serve their mistress well." He pointed his staff at them. "Kill them all!"

The undead soldiers advanced upon the group, weapons raised.

"I never expected this," Hiccup said.

"What do we do, Hiccup," Elsa asked.

"Burn 'em and freeze 'em," Tuffnut said.

"He's right," Hiccup said. "You freeze them and the dragons can burn them to cinders. Let's go, guys!"

The dragons took flight, circling over the undead army and launching a wave of fire. Elsa summoned up her magic and blasted the ghouls, freezing them where they stood, allowing some of the dragons to swoop down and smash them to pieces. Elsa froze another group and turned to face several more. One managed to sneak up behind her and grab her. Elsa struggled in the ghoul's grasp, when suddenly it let go of her. Turning, Elsa saw the undead creature was missing it's head and standing over it was Dagur, sword drawn.

"You...you saved me," Elsa said.

"Yeah, well, the way I see it, we're in this together now," Dagur said, shrugging.

"Thank you," Elsa said. "But don't think this changes anything."

"Never crossed my mind," Dagur replied.

Across from them, Hans was fighting off one of the ghouls with his own sword. Dagur and Elsa rushed over and assisted him.

"I did not sign up for this," Hans said.

"Well, maybe next time you'll know not to deal with dark forces," Elsa quipped.

"And speaking of which," Dagur said. "Where did Morwen go?"

"We'll worry about him later," Hans said. "Lets just get rid of these creatures first."

As they fought the undead soldiers, Elsa was glad she had told Anna to stay behind at the castle. Though she did wish Merida was here. Her archery skills and sword play would have been a welcome addition.

Several miles from the MacCalister ruins, Anna and Merida were making their way towards their destination.

"I hope they're alright," Anna said.

"I'm sure they're fine," Merida said, though she felt a little anxious herself. She had no idea just how powerful this Morwen character was and then there was the threat of Morianna hanging over them. If she got free... "Morwen may have magic, but he's dealing with five dragons and your sister. Even he can't deal with that much."

"But even if they get past Morwen, there's still Morianna to deal with," Anna said.

"That's assuming Morwen has managed to free her," Merida said. "And if that's the case, we have what we need to stop her."

"Do you think that arrow will be enough," Anna asked.

"Lets hope so," Merida said. "As wary as I am about the witch, I'm sure she wouldn't give us a plain arrow. It's obvious she doesn't want Morianna free anymore than we do."

Anna nodded and then frowned. "Hey, shouldn't we be there by now? I could swear we just passed through here already."

Merida halted Angus and took note of her surroundings. Anna was right. They should have reached the ruins by now and yet they didn't seem to be getting any closer.

"That's odd," she said. "We did just pass through here."

"Did we accidentally circle around," Anna asked.

"No, we were going straight," Merida said. "I was paying attention to the trail."

She got her bearings and then spurred Angus onward. They rode through the forest...only to emerge back on the main road.

"What the," Anna exclaimed. "What happened? How did we end up back here?"

"I don't know," Merida replied.

She urged Angus back through the trees in the direction of the MacCalister ruins. Soon they reached an unfamiliar clearing. Merida halted Angus and glanced around.

"Something's wrong," she said. "Somehow we keep getting turned around."

"I wonder," Anna mused. "Do you think magic's involved?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Merida said.

Angus suddenly reared up, neighing loudly. Merida and Anna saw what had spooked the horse. Standing just a few feet away was a hooded figure holding a staff.

"Morwen," Anna gasped.

Merida reacted quickly and had her bow and arrow out and trained on Morwen. "So you're the one who's been causing all this trouble. Why are you keeping us from the ruins?"

"I have no intention of keeping you from the ruins," Morwen said. "On the contrary, I want you two there. Though not as guests, but as hostages."

He tapped his staff on the ground. Suddenly the trees began moving and the branches moved towards Merida and Anna. Both girls found themselves pulled off Angus and hauled into the air. They struggled to free themselves from the trees grasp. Merida dropped her bow and arrow in the struggle and tried to reach her sword, but to no avail.

"Curse you and your foul magic, Morwen," Merida yelled.

Morwen smiled from within his hood. Raising his staff, he and the two girls disappeared...

Back at the MacCalister ruins, the last of the undead soldiers had been dealt with. Shattered pieces and smoldering ashes littered the ground, the only evidence of the battle. The dragons landed on the ground, their riders dismounting.

"Good job, buddy," Hiccup said, patting Toothless's head.

"Ugh, I never want to go through that again," Astrid said, shivering.

"That was just messed up," Snotlout said. "I mean, dead guys? Gross."

They joined Elsa and her two temporary allies.

"Dagur, I'm surprised you stuck around to help us," Hiccup said.

"I didn't do it for you, Hiccup," Dagur said. "Morwen double crossed me and nobody double crosses Dagur the Deranged. I intend to see he gets what's coming to him."

"That goes double for me," Hans spoke up. "So for now, we'll call a temporary truce."

"Fine," Hiccup said. "For now. But once this is over, you two still have a lot to answer for."

"Whatever," Dagur said. "Now, where is Morwen?"

"Right here."

Everyone turned to see Morwen had reappeared and was standing nearby.

"Congratulations on stopping my soldiers," he said. "But that was just a taste of what is to come. Now, give me what I want."

"Oh, yeah," Hiccup said. "And what if we refuse? You going to summon more of those things?"

"No need," Morwen said. "I believe you will cooperate with me." He waved his staff and Merida and Anna appeared, bound in chains. "Otherwise, their lives are forfeit. Now, what will it be?"

End of Chapter Twelve...


	13. Chapter 13

Courageous Journey

Chapter Thirteen

Anna and Merida struggled to free themselves from the ropes holding them.

Anna growled in frustration as the ropes refused to loosen up. "This is the second time I've let this guy take me prisoner! I'm getting real sick of this!"

"That makes two of us," Merida replied. "He must have enchanted these ropes. I can't get them to budge."

"I don't suppose you have a knife on you, do you," Anna asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately these ropes are too tight and I can't reach it," Merida said. She sighed and stopped struggling. "Well, this could have gone better."

"Hey, how were we supposed to know Morwen would ambush us," Anna said.

Merida glanced down at the group gathered below: The Dragon Riders, Elsa and, most surprising, Dagur and Hans. Merida surmised that they must have turned against Morwen. While she wasn't crazy about the idea of working with them, she reasoned that, at the moment, they were going to need all the help they could get. As for Morwen himself, he was nearby, gloating and using them for bargaining chips. Merida felt anger well up in her. How she wanted to give the hooded man his comeuppance!

"I swear, Morwen," Elsa said. "If you harm Merida or my sister, I will make you regret it!"

"Their fate relies entirely on you," Morwen replied. "Just give me what I want and they will be set free."

"And let you free Morianna," Hiccup spoke up. "I don't think so!"

"Do you care so little about them," Morwen said. He snapped his fingers and the ropes began to tighten around Anna and Merida. Both girls squirmed in pain as the ropes dug into them. Morwen let this go on for a few moments and then halted the ropes. "If you don't comply, I'll let these ropes cut through them. It won't be pleasant, I can promise you that."

Elsa's hands clenched, a glowing blue light surrounding them. She wanted nothing more than to deep freeze Morwen where he stood and for a moment, she almost did. However, with both Merida and Anna in Morwen's clutches she knew that would do more harm then good. She glanced at Hiccup, who reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, Morwen," Elsa said. "We'll give you what you want."

"Elsa, no," Anna said. "You can't!"

"I have no choice, Anna," Elsa said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you and Merida."

"A wise decision, Elsa," Morwen said. He raised his hand and two crystal orbs materialized. The two orbs then floated down towards them, one stopping before Elsa and the second hovering before Hiccup. "Now, infuse these orbs with your ice magic and dragon's fire. And be quick about it."

Elsa and Hiccup glared at him but took the orbs anyway. Elsa held her hand over the orb and her hand began glowing blue. The orb also began glowing, responding to the magic. The blue light from Elsa's hand was then drawn into the orb. Hiccup, meanwhile, held his orb in front of Toothless. The Night Fury growled, making it clear he didn't want to do this.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Toothless," Hiccup said. "But we don't have a choice. Not if we want to save Anna and Merida."

Toothless glanced up at the two captive girls. Growling in resignation, Toothless opened his mouth and breathed fire. The orb began glowing and absorbed the dragon's fire. After the orbs had absorbed all they needed, Hiccup and Elsa stepped forward and presented the orbs to Morwen. Morwen raised his hand and the two orbs floated up towards him and settled in his hand.

"There. You have what you want," Hiccup said. "Now let our friends go!"

Morwen snapped his fingers. Anna and Merida disappeared and then reappeared on the ground, the ropes holding them dropping to the ground. Morwen then disappeared. As soon as he was gone, Elsa rushed forward and embraced her sister.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"I'm fine," Anna reassured her.

Elsa turned to Merida. "How about you, Merida? Are you okay?"

"Not at the moment," Merida said. "Because of me, Morwen got what he wanted."

"Well, to be fair, it was my fault, too," Anna said.

"While we're at it," Elsa said. "How did Morwen capture you two? He can't enter Castle Dunbroch."

"Um, we sort of snuck out of the castle to come help you out," Anna said.

"What," Elsa exclaimed. "Anna, I told you to stay at the castle!" She turned to Merida. "And I asked you to keep an eye on her!"

"Hey, don't yell at Merida," Anna said. "It's not her fault."

"This is too dangerous, Anna," Elsa said.

"Would you stop treating me like a child, Elsa," Anna yelled. "I'm a grown woman, I can make my own decisions! And I refuse to stay cooped up in a castle while you're out here risking your life!"

"Anna," Elsa said. "You're the only family I have. If anything happened to you...I'd never forgive myself."

"And if I let anything happen to you, I'd never forgive myself," Anna replied. "Elsa, we have to look out for each other. And that means helping each other, too. I know I messed up coming out here, but you should know by now, I'm a stubborn and impulsive person who will do whatever it takes to make sure her sister is safe."

Elsa sighed and a smile came to her face. "It runs in the family. I'd do the same. You're right, Anna. I have to accept the fact that you are your own person. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Elsa," Anna said. "Believe me, I understand. But I think at the moment you should apologize to Merida."

Elsa turned to Merida. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Merida. I was out of line."

"It's alright, Elsa," Merida said. "But right now, that hardly changes the fact that Morwen has what he needs to free Morianna."

"She's right," Fishlegs said. "What are we going to do know?"

Hiccup turned to Dagur. "Where is Morwen keeping the box?"

"Probably in his chambers," Dagur replied.

"Lets get inside," Hiccup said, motioning towards the castle. "Maybe if we hurry we can stop him from finishing the spell."

They ran towards the entrance of the castle, Dagur leading the way.

In his chambers, Morwen stood before the box on the pedestal. The dark aura surrounding it was pulsing as if the spirit inside sensed it's impending freedom. Morwen set the two orbs on the pedestal in front of the box. Both were glowing brightly, reacting to the presence of the box and it's contents.

"Yes, Lady Morianna," Morwen said. "The time has finally come. Soon you will be free."

Raising his hands, Morwen began reciting the incantation to unlock the box.

Hiccup and his friends rounded the corner, following Dagur as he led them to Morwen's chambers. Soon they arrived at the double doors. Dagur grabbed the handle and pulled, only to have the door remain shut. Dagur yanked at the door, but it didn't budge.

"Great, it's locked," he said.

"Fortunately that shouldn't be a problem," Hiccup said. "Toothless, if you'd be so kind."

Toothless opened his mouth and blasted the door with a bolt of fire. The projectile struck the door, but nothing happened. The door remained in tact.

"Not even a mark," Elsa said.

"Alright, lets try something else," Hiccup said. "Fishlegs, lets see if Meatlug can smash the door down."

"Right," Fishlegs replied. "Go for it, Meatlug. Break down the door."

The Gronkle charged at the door, slamming into it like a battering ram. However, the door didn't yield. Meatlug charged the door again but still it didn't budge.

"What's that door made of," Snotlout said.

"Let me give it a try," Elsa said.

She raised her hands and unleashed a blast of icy magic on the door. However, just as the magic struck, it immediately evaporated.

"What gives," Tuffnut asked. "What kind of crazy door is this?"

"I don't think it's the door," Merida said. "I think Morwen's enchanted it to keep us out."

"This is not good," Hiccup said.

Suddenly, the castle began rumbling.

"And I think it's about to get worse," Anna said, bracing herself.

"Yes," Morwen shouted in triumph.

The spell had been completed and the box had opened. Dark mist was pouring out and a black-purple light had erupted upwards. The entire castle shook with the force of the power's release. Morwen ignored the tremors and instead focused on the light, which was now beginning to take shape. The light coalesced and assumed the shape of a woman.

"Yes," Morwen whispered.

Outside in the hallway, the tremors had ceased. Everyone stared at the door expectantly, wondering what would happen next. There was a heavy silence in the air.

"I don't like this," Hiccup said. "It's too quiet."

"Maybe the spell didn't work," Anna said hopefully.

"Somehow, lass, I don't think we're that lucky," Merida spoke up.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a powerful blast of wind hit them. Everyone found themselves hurled through the air down the hallways and soon were tossed outside into the castle courtyard.

"What was that," Snotlout asked as they picked themselves up off the ground.

"Obviously somebody doesn't want us inside their castle," Elsa replied.

"You think it was Morwen," Astrid asked.

"No, I think it was something much worse," Elsa said. "Or rather, some _one_ much worse."

At that moment, Morwen appeared before them and they saw he had his hood pulled back, finally revealing his face. A gaunt and almost skeletal face with long, straggly grey hair stared back at them with sunken eyes.

"You are quite fortunate, my friends," he said. "To witness the return of Lady Morianna MacCalister."

He gestured towards the castle doors. A spectral figure floated out from the shadows and stood before them. A beautiful woman with flowing black hair and dressed in regal garments, the spirit of Morianna gazed over the gathered group with white, glowing eyes. Her gaze settled on Elsa and the phantom raised her hand, pointing at her.

"I know you," she said, her voice echoing eerily. "Hilda."

"No, Lady Morianna," Morwen spoke up. "This is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. But, like Hilda, she, too, possesses ice magic."

Morianna's gaze lingered on Elsa and then shifted towards the dragons. "Dragons. So even after all this time I meet two of my most hated enemies once more. The girl may not be Hilda, but there is no denying they share the same blood."

"The same blood," Elsa said. "Are you saying Hilda is my ancestor?"

"Indeed," Morianna replied. "And I will be more then happy to send you to her...in the afterlife. Along with your friends. Especially those foul dragons."

"We'll see about that," Hiccup said. "Toothless, now!"

Toothless wasted no time and shot a ball of purple-white fire at Morianna. The projectile passed through the specter and hit the wall behind it.

"Okay, guess I should have realized that would happen," Hiccup said ruefully.

"Fool," the spirit hissed. "I no longer have a physical form. Your weapons and attacks cannot harm me."

"Then perhaps my magic might work," Elsa said, stepping forward.

Her hands began glowing blue and she unleashed a blast of ice magic. Before it could reach Morianna, Morwen raised his staff and a wall of fire erupted between the ice and the spirit, dissolving it. Morwen then lowered his staff and the flames dispersed.

"It won't be that easy," Morwen said. "We have learned from our past failure."

Both Morianna and Morwen raised their hands and sent a barrage of magic towards them. The Dragon Riders, Elsa, Anna, Merida, Dagur and Hans all scattered, taking cover behind the ruins.

"Okay, I'm open to suggestions," Hiccup said, flinching as a fireball struck his hiding place.

"Yeah, I have a suggestion," Dagur said. "We get as far away from here as possible!"

"We won't get far," Anna said. "Morwen was able to use his magic to keep me and Merida from escaping. And chances are he'd do the same if we tried to run for it."

"Besides, we can't run," Elsa spoke up. "If we don't stop them, then everyone in this land will suffer. And I doubt they'll stop there."

"Elsa's right," Hiccup said. "We stop those two here and now."

"Yeah, but we have a slight problem," Snotlout said. "How do we stop a ghost? Toothless's fire didn't have any effect on her."

"Even if she wasn't a spirit," Astrid said. "How could we stop her?"

"Wait, we do have a way," Anna said. "Merida? You still have that arrow?"

"Right here," Merida said, pulling out the arrow.

"I hate to break it to you," Dagur said. "But I don't think an arrow is going to do any better against a ghost."

"This is no ordinary arrow," Merida said. "Just before we left the castle, the witch appeared and gave this to us. It's a magic arrow, infused with ice magic and dragon's fire, the same power that sealed Morianna in the box. It can destroy her."

"That could work, but as Dagur pointed out, Morianna is a ghost," Hans said. "It may be magic, but that arrow still needs something solid to hit."

Merida sighed. "You're right. I had hoped maybe Morianna would have a solid form."

"Unfortunately, the witch explained that her physical form was destroyed," Hiccup said.

"So what do we do," Astrid said.

Another blast of magic crashed nearby causing them to duck.

"First things first," Hiccup said. "Lets deal with the enemy we can physically hurt, namely, Morwen. We'll take him out first and then we can concentrate on Morianna."

"Sounds good to me," Dagur said. "I owe him some payback anyway."

"Alright, lets hit him with everything we have," Hiccup said. "But keep an eye on Morianna. Okay, lets do this!"

They broke cover and charged at their enemies...

End of Chapter Thirteen...


	14. Chapter 14

Courageous Journey

Chapter Fourteen

From above, Hiccup led his fellow Dragon Riders, targeting Morwen. Down below, the hooded man was dealing with Elsa, Anna, Merida, Dagur and Hans. All five of them were doing everything they could to distract him and keep him from noticing the incoming riders. Elsa was utilizing her ice magic, while Merida shot off her arrows, both of which Morwen deflected with his magic.

Anna, Dagur and Hans had split up and were coming at Morwen from three sides. Hiccup watched, hoping that at least one of them might be able to get the drop on him. However, just as they got close, he disappeared and then reappeared elsewhere, catching them from behind with a blast of magic.

"Okay, time for us to make our move," he said. "We attack on five sides and cover as much of the area as possible. Even if he disappears, we might get lucky and catch him when he reappears. Let's go!"

The Dragon Riders swooped down, each one taking a different direction towards Morwen. Elsa and Merida were once again distracting him with a combination of ice magic and arrows. Hiccup and his team moved in, closing the gap between them and their target. Toothless opened his mouth, ready to blast Morwen. Suddenly, the hooded man disappeared. Hiccup immediately scanned the area, watching for him to reappear.

"Looking for me?"

Hiccup started and turned to see that Morwen had not reappeared on the ground, but on the back of his dragon. Morwen struck, knocking Hiccup off Toothless. The Night Fury gave a startled growl as his rider plummeted to the ground. While Toothless dove down after Hiccup, the other Dragon Riders regrouped, keeping a wary eye out for anymore surprise attacks from Morwen. Astrid was about to go after Hiccup when Toothless swooped in and caught him. She breathed a sigh of relief. Hiccup rejoined his friends, alright, but clearly shaken by the close call.

"Maybe we should continue this fight on the ground," Astrid suggested.

"Might not be a bad idea," Hiccup agreed. "It looks like aerial attacks aren't going to cut it with Morwen."

The Dragon Riders landed on the ground, joining their other allies.

"We saw the whole thing," Elsa said. "That was a little too close."

"You're telling me," Hiccup said.

"I think we need a new strategy," Merida spoke up.

"Unfortunately, I don't have one," Hiccup said. "This is a little out of my league."

"I think it would be in our best interest to get out of here," Hans said.

"You really think those two are going to let us go that easily," Astrid asked.

"She's right," Hiccup said. "Like it or not, we're in this for the duration. Still, there's no need for all of us to die here. If anyone wants to run then go ahead, but I'm staying to see this through."

"I'm not going anywhere," Astrid said. "I refuse to abandon you, Hiccup."

"That goes for all of us," Fishlegs spoke up, indicating the rest of the Dragon Riders.

"Aye, me, too," Merida said.

"And you know we're not leaving either," Elsa said.

Hiccup turned to Dagur. "What about you, Dagur? You and Hans don't have to stick around."

"Forget it, Hiccup," Dagur said. "I'm staying. Morwen is going to pay for double crossing me. Besides, I'm not about to let him have the pleasure of finishing you and the others off. That's my job."

"Of course," Hiccup said.

Hans sighed. "Well, if all of you are going to be suicidal, I may as well stay and help finish this."

"Alright," Hiccup said. "Then lets go and finish this."

They turned their attention to Morwen. He stood just a few yards away, waiting for his enemies to make their next move. Hovering silently nearby, the spirit of Morianna was also watching. Oddly enough, she had remained out of the fight and had been content to just watch. And that worried Hiccup. Why was she just standing there? What was she up to?

"Back for more," Morwen asked. "Just give up and accept defeat."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you," Dagur said. "The only way I'm leaving here is with gold or your head, preferably both."

"You're all fools," Morwen sneered. "You're no match for my magic. And you certainly have no hope against Lady Morianna."

"How about you stop talking and start fighting," Snotlout replied.

Everyone spread out to cover Morwen, the humans armed with various weapons, with the dragons preparing to utilize their fire.

"Come now, Hiccup," Morwen said, addressing the leader of the Dragon Riders. "Surely you must realize the futility of this. If you surrender now and beg for mercy, perhaps Lady Morianna will spare your lives. Or better still, if you agree to swear your allegiance to her, then you may very well live to see another day."

"Nice try, but I've seen how you treat your own allies," Hiccup said. "I think I speak for everyone when I say we'd rather die than serve you or your mistress."

"So be it, Dragon Rider," Morwen hissed.

"Even with your magic, you can't take all of us on," Dagur spoke up. "We've got you surrounded."

"Once again, Dagur, you underestimate me," Morwen replied.

Raising his staff, he began chanting a spell. The wind picked up and suddenly circles of light appeared underneath each of the humans and dragons. The light enveloped them and they found themselves unable to move.

"What did you do to us," Merida demanded, struggling to move.

"I would think that was obvious," Morwen said. "I have paralyzed you all. Now I can finish you off at my leisure." He gazed over the group and his eyes settled on Elsa. "And I believe I will start with you, Elsa."

He approached Elsa, drawing a dagger from his belt. Elsa struggled to break free from the spell. She tried to summon up her magic but found it wouldn't respond to her commands. Her friends tried to break free and come to her aid, but the magic held them in place. Morwen now stood before Elsa, who glared back defiantly.

"Coward," she spat. "Go ahead and do your worst! I'm not afraid of you or your mistress!"

"Courageous to the end," Morwen said. "I admire that."

He brought his dagger forth, preparing to finish the Queen of Arendelle off. Merida fought against the magic holding her.

"No! Leave her alone," she yelled.

"Patience, Merida," Morwen said. "You will be joining her shortly." He glanced to Elsa's side where Anna stood. "As will you, Anna." He laughed pitilessly as he raised his dagger.

Anna watched helplessly. She had to help her sister but she couldn't move. As Morwen prepared to plunge the dagger into Elsa, Anna felt a white hot anger flare up within her. Anger at this man for everything he'd done, anger for threatening her sister, her only remaining family. The air suddenly seemed to get warmer and flames were beginning to surround her. Anna's eyes flared and she suddenly could move.

"Leave my sister alone," she shouted, bringing her hands up.

Morwen could only stare in surprise as fire erupted from Anna's hands and engulfed him. He staggered back, screaming as the flames seared into him. His concentration broken, Morwen's spell faltered and everyone was now free to move again. However, they were unable to move due to their surprise at Anna's fiery outburst, especially Elsa.

"Anna," Elsa gasped.

The flames surrounding Anna disappeared, leaving her shocked at what had happened.

"What...what did I..." she stammered. "How did...?"

"I didn't know your sister had magic," Hiccup said.

"She doesn't," Elsa said. "At least, I thought she didn't."

Morwen, meanwhile, had collapsed to the ground. The flames had finally diminished, but the damage was done. His robe was singed and tattered and his skin charred, steam rising off of him. He groaned in pain as he crawled across the ground. He looked up to see Morianna hovering before him.

"H...Help...me," he begged, reaching a burnt hand out towards her.

"I'm afraid there is no help for you," the specter replied. "However, you can provide one last service to me Morwen."

She held her hand out over her fallen servant. A green light surrounded Morwen and then he stiffened as green smoke rose from him. He writhed and screamed as the smoke continued to flow from him towards Morianna. As the spell continued it's work, Morwen steadily began to shrivel and before long he was nothing more than a mummified skeleton. Everyone stared in horror at what had happened.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Snotlout moaned.

"That is just so wrong," Tuffnut said.

But it wasn't over yet. The green smoke coalesced around Morianna and when it cleared up, she now stood before them with a solid appearance.

"Ahh, much better," Morianna said.

"How did you do that," Hiccup asked.

"I have practiced many spells and rituals," Morianna explained. "One of those rituals allows me to use another person's life to restore my power and my body. In the end, Morwen served his purpose: to restore me to full power." She turned her attention to Anna. "And I owe you some thanks, Anna. Your sudden outburst proved beneficial to me."

"No," Anna whispered. "No! I...I didn't mean to..."

"It hardly matters now," Morianna interrupted. "Now that I have been restored, it's time we ended this."

Morianna made a sweeping gesture with her hands, scattering everyone.

"Okay, I'm getting just a little tired of being tossed around," Dagur snarled. Drawing his sword, he charged recklessly at the sorceress.

"We'd better help him before he gets himself killed," Hiccup said. "Elsa, you'd better check on Anna, she seemed a bit rattled."

"Right," Elsa said. "Be careful, Hiccup."

The Dragon Riders followed after Dagur, the dragons right behind them. They arrived just as Dagur attacked Morianna. The sorceress had conjured up a sword and had locked blades with the Berserker. Hiccup and his friends moved in to flank Morianna, while the dragons hung back, waiting for the right moment to attack. While they were busy dealing with her, Elsa went to go check on her sister. She found Anna crouched down behind a large rock, Merida and Hans at her side. Anna remained where she was, head lowered, eyes focused on the ground. Merida looked up as Elsa approached.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Merida said. "She wasn't injured."

"I think I have a pretty good idea what's bothering her," Elsa replied. She knelt down next to Anna and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Anna?" Anna remained as she was, unable to look at her sister. "Anna, please, look at me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I burned him," Anna whispered, her voice quivering. "I...I practically killed him. I-I didn't mean to do it. It just happened." She finally looked up at Elsa, tears in her eyes. "What have I done, Elsa? How did I do that? I don't have magic! I've never had magic!"

"Anna, please, calm down," Elsa said. "I don't know what happened, but we'll figure it out."

"But...Morwen," Anna said. "What I did to him..."

"Anna," Elsa said. "I know it was upsetting, but don't waste your pity on him. Remember everything he's done. He kidnapped and used you. He's brought nothing but trouble and suffering. This world is better off without him."

"I know that," Anna replied. "But still..."

Elsa flinched as a blast of magic struck close to their hiding place. She looked up at Merida. "I'm not getting anywhere with her right now. We need to finish this battle."

Merida nodded. "Now that Morianna has a physical form again, we can use the arrow the witch gave me. But it won't be easy. We'll need to take her by surprise."

At that moment, Hiccup came sailing through the air and crashed to the ground.

"Hiccup," Elsa cried out. She rushed over to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Believe me, I've been through worse," Hiccup replied. At that moment, Toothless arrived, concern evident on the Night Fury's face. "Hey, I'm alright, buddy. Man, that sorceress really packs a punch." He glanced over at Anna. "So, uh, how's Anna?"

"She's still a bit shaken up," Elsa said. "I'm not going to be able to do anything with her while we're busy focusing on Morianna. Merida has the arrow that can defeat her, but..."

"Yeah, I see what you're getting at," Hiccup said. "Morianna is sharp. If Merida fires the arrow at her, she could easily stop it."

"We need a distraction," Merida said. "Hans?"

"Very funny," Hans said.

"Actually, I just got an idea," Hiccup said. "It's risky, but it just might work."

Out on the castle grounds, the Dragon Riders and their dragons were throwing everything they had at Morianna. The sorceress met the young vikings in battle, locking blades with them, while she simultaneously focused on the dragons, using her magic to block their fire.

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Morianna taunted. She thrust her hand out, throwing the Dragon Riders backwards. "No one can stand against the might of my magic."

"Morianna!"

The sorceress looked up to see Elsa approaching. The Queen of Arendelle faced Morianna, her gaze locked with that of her enemy.

"So, the Ice Queen of Arendelle dares to face me," Morianna said.

"Just as my ancestor once faced you," Elsa said, her hands glowing. "Lets see whose magic is stronger."

"That suits me just fine," Morianna replied. "I'm looking forward to destroying you."

Morianna raised her hands and unleashed a blast of magic. Elsa immediately countered by releasing her own magic. Both powers collided together, straining against each other. For a moment, the two powers seemed evenly matched, but then, Morianna's magic began to push Elsa's magic back. Elsa poured on more magic, managing to halt the advancing magic.

"Is that the best you can do, Elsa," Morianna asked. "I'm disappointed. Your ancestor was much more powerful than you."

Elsa ignored her and concentrated her efforts on her magic, buying time. She nearly staggered from the strain. Never before had she used her magic like this and she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a hooded figure appear from behind a rock, holding a bow and arrow. Merida! The Highland Princess drew back on the bowstring and then took aim. With a twang, the arrow flew from the bow and shot right towards Morianna. Elsa watched as the arrow zipped passed her...only to halt in midair. Morianna laughed as she casually flicked one hand and set the arrow on fire. Elsa, unable to hold it, collapsed to the ground, gasping and weary.

"Oh, were you expecting to catch me by surprise, Elsa," Morianna said. "And with a mere arrow?" She glanced over at Merida. "A worthy try, Princess Merida. But futile."

"Hate to break it to you, Morianna," the hooded figure replied, pulling back the hood to reveal Hiccup. "But I'm not Merida."

Morianna stared in surprise! Then there was an ominous twang. Whirling around, Morianna only had a second to register the arrow just as it struck her in the heart. She staggered back and looked up to see Merida standing just a few yards away. Then the magic imbued in the arrow took effect. The ice magic and dragon's fire erupted within her, coursing through her body. Morianna convulsed and thrashed as the magic ripped through her. Then, with an ear piercing scream, she exploded into a bright flash of light and a massive blast of magic, knocking everyone off their feet.

Hiccup stirred and then sat up, rubbing his head. He gazed around the area and saw his friends all coming to. He also saw that Morianna was nowhere in sight. Toothless approached Hiccup, growling happily.

"Yeah, we did it, buddy," he said. "We won."

Standing, Hiccup went around to check on his friends.

"Everyone okay," he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Astrid replied.

"Whoo, that was an awesome explosion," Tuffnut said.

"Definitely," Ruffnut agreed.

Elsa stood up, feeling a little shaky, but otherwise alright. She also saw that Anna was okay. She rushed over to her, hugging her.

"Anna, are you alright," she asked.

"I'm alright," she said. "I'm just glad you're okay. That was very risky."

"But it worked," Elsa said. "And that's all that matters." She turned as Merida joined them. Elsa embraced her, relieved to see that she was also safe.

"I was a little a worried about you back there," Merida said. "I was afraid Morianna had you there for a moment."

"She almost did," Elsa said. "But I knew you and Hiccup would come through."

"That was a great shot, Merida," Hiccup said. "Oh, here's your cloak back. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"My pleasure," Merida said. "Your plan worked perfectly, Hiccup."

"I have to admit, I was surprised," Astrid said. "Morianna never even saw it coming."

"Hey, guys, listen," Fishlegs spoke up.

Everyone fell silent and listened. At first they couldn't understand what Fishlegs was getting at, until...

"Birds," Merida said. "I can hear birds singing."

The area was indeed filled with the sound of birds. What's more, they even heard insects buzzing as well.

"It doesn't feel cold around here either," Anna said. "That eerie feeling has disappeared."

"That shouldn't be too surprising," Elsa said. "Morianna's been destroyed for good. Her presence is gone from here."

"Hey, speaking of gone," Snotlout said. "Where's Dagur and Hans?"

Everyone looked around. Sure enough, there was no sign of the Berserker or his ally.

"They must have took off before we woke up," Hiccup said.

"Should we go after them," Merida asked.

"Nah," Hiccup said. "I'm willing to bet those two are going to head back to Berk and the Southern Isles. I'm sure we'll see them again soon enough. Right now though, I don't think we're in any condition to go after them."

"Agreed," Elsa said. "I think we should head back to Castle Dunbroch."

"Aye," Merida said. "Though, I'm willing to bet I'm going to be in big trouble when we get back."

Elsa placed her arm around Merida's shoulder. "Well, you won't have to face your parents alone. And I'm sure they'll be proud when they hear about how you finished off Morianna."

"It wasn't just me," Merida said. "We all did it. Together."

With that, everyone left, leaving the old ruins and it's dark legacy behind them.

End of Chapter Fourteen...


	15. Chapter 15

Courageous Journey

Chapter Fifteen

 _Castle Dunbroch..._

The Dragon Riders and their allies had returned to the castle and were surprised to see a compliment of soldiers mobilizing outside the castle gate and at the head of the soldiers was King Fergus and Queen Elinor.

"What's all this," Hiccup wondered.

The Riders landed on the ground while Merida, Anna, and Elsa reined their horses in.

"Merida," Elinor exclaimed, catching sight of her daughter.

"Well, time to face the music," Merida whispered, dismounting.

Merida approached her parents, while the Dragon Riders and Anna stood nearby. Elsa followed Merida, determined to offer support to her. Merida halted in front of her parents and took a deep breath.

"Mother, father," she began. "I know I disobeyed you, and I'm prepared for whatever punishment..." Her words were cut off as Queen Elinor embraced her.

"Oh, Merida," Elinor said. "I'm just relieved to see you're safe and sound."

"As am I," Fergus said. He turned to everyone else. "And I'm relieved to see all of you are safe and sound as well."

"But, King Fergus," Hiccup asked. "What's with all the soldiers?"

"When we discovered Merida and Anna were missing," Fergus explained, "It didn't take much to figure out they must have gone after you lot at the ruins. So I gathered up my soldiers and we were preparing to head there and help out."

"No need for that, your majesty," Elsa spoke up. "Morwen and Morianna have been defeated."

"Really," Elinor asked. "They're both gone for good?"

"They are," Hiccup replied. "And it was Merida who struck the final blow against Morianna."

"It was a team effort," Merida said. "We all did it. The curse of the MacCalister clan has been banished from the Highlands forever."

"Thank goodness," Fergus said. "Merida, even though you did disobey, I am proud of you." He frowned as he glanced around the area. "Say, where are those two rogues, Dagur and Hans?"

"I'm afraid they got away," Hiccup said. "Though I don't think you'll have to worry too much about them. Chances are they're on their way back to where they came from."

"Well, good riddance to the both of them," Elinor said.

"Aye, I couldn't agree more," Fergus said. "Well, you lot have been through quite a battle. Lets head inside. This calls for a celebration."

"Alright," Tuffnut said.

"Party," Ruffnut seconded.

As they made their way inside the castle, Merida stayed back with Elsa for a moment.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Merida said.

"It just goes to show how much your parents love you," Elsa said. "And I feel the same way."

Merida blushed. "Thanks, Elsa. By the way, what about Anna? Has she gotten over what happened at the ruins?"

"Not yet," Elsa said. "Now that everything has settled down, I should talk to her about it."

"Well, then, why don't you go ahead and go talk to her," Merida suggested. "Right now, she needs her sister."

"Of course," Elsa said. "But afterwards, I'd like to spend a little time with you, Merida."

"I'd like that," Merida said.

Upon entering the castle, Elsa sought out her sister. It wasn't long before she found her in her room. Anna sat by the window gazing out over the moors.

"Hey," Elsa said. "You know there's a celebration being planned. We should go down there and join in."

Anna remained silent. Elsa sighed. It was obvious Anna was still upset over what had happened. She had seen this before in herself. The days when she feared her magic...the day she had accidentally hurt her sister with her power. Yes, she recognized it all too well. Elsa walked over and sat down next to Anna.

"Anna, please, lets talk about this," Elsa said. "You know I'm here for you."

"I understand now," Anna said. "I understand what you went through all those years. I mean, I thought I did at the time, but now..." She turned to Elsa. "How did you do it, Elsa? How did you manage to cope with it?"

Elsa remained silent, thinking on how to answer her sister. "To be honest, Anna, I asked myself that same question lots of times. How did I get through it? How did I cope? And then, I remember how. You, Anna. Even in the worst moments, you were there. Your voice was always there to bring me warmth, even if it was a little bit. I'll admit, I never should have locked myself away. Especially from you. We needed each other. But now, I know better. And I'm here to tell you, that shutting me and others out will not accomplish anything or make you feel better. And just as you were persistent in reaching out to me, I'm not going to give up on you."

"But, Elsa," Anna said. "I burned Morwen alive. I know he was evil, but it was still terrifying. You couldn't possibly understand."

"Unfortunately, I do understand," Elsa said. "Anna, it's time I told you something. Something that our parents and even I have kept a secret from you for years."

Anna listened as Elsa explained what had transpired years ago when they were children, when Elsa had accidentally hurt Anna and what happened following that.

"So that's why I didn't know about your magic until the night of the coronation," Anna asked. "Our parents had Pabbi alter my memories? And...that's why you locked yourself away? Because of...?"

"Yes," Elsa replied. "Now you know the truth, Anna. I should have told you all of this a long time ago. But I was so ashamed of what had happened. You almost died that night, Anna. And for so long I blamed myself."

"It all makes sense now," Anna said. "But, Elsa, I don't blame you for what happened. You didn't have full control at the time." She took Elsa'a hands in her own. "No matter what, you're my sister, Elsa, and I love you. And nothing will change that."

Elsa smiled and then hugged her sister. "I love you, too, Anna. And no matter what, we're going to figure out where this fire magic came from and help you get it under control."

"Well, if anyone can help me through this, it's you," Anna said. "Thanks, Elsa. I feel a bit better now."

"Enough to go downstairs and enjoy the celebration," Elsa asked.

Anna laughed. "Yes, I think I can manage that. And I'm sure a certain Highland Princess is looking forward to seeing you."

"Anna," Elsa giggled, blushing slightly.

"Come on," Anna said, standing up. "Lets not keep everyone waiting any longer."

"Hey, there you are," Hiccup greeted the two sisters.

"Sorry we're late," Anna said.

"Actually you're just in time," Astrid said. "We were just about to eat."

Anna sat down next to Astrid while Elsa took a seat next to Merida.

"I take it Anna's feeling better," Merida asked.

"Better than before," Elsa replied. "We had a heart-to-heart talk and that seemed to help."

"That's good to hear," Merida said.

At that moment, Fergus stood up, raising a goblet. "I would like to propose a toast. Hiccup, you and your Dragon Riders have done us a great service. Not only helping to defend our home from Dagur and his Berserkers, but also ridding the land of the dark curse of the MacCalister clan. And, of course, that goes for you, Elsa, as well as your sister and my own daughter. All of you exhibited incredible courage and I will never forget that. From this day on, Clan Dunbroch is in your debt. Here's to victory."

Everyone raised their goblets, toasting Fergus's speech.

"And with that said," Fergus continued. "Let's eat."

Everyone dug into the food before them, enjoying every morsel. Despite her earlier despair, Anna found herself cheering up and enjoying herself. Her mysterious new magic could wait for now. Now, she wanted to enjoy every moment of the celebration with her friends.

"So, I guess now that everything's settled down here and Dagur's gone, we can make our way back to Berk," Hiccup said.

"And Anna and I will need to head back to Arendelle," Elsa said. "I imagine Kristoff and Olaf are worried sick about us."

"I wish all of you didn't have to leave so soon," Merida said.

"I wish we could stay longer, Merida," Hiccup said. "But if Dagur is heading back, then we need to get back to Berk and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

"And as Queen, I have my royal duties to get back to," Elsa said. "I've been away too long already."

"I understand," Merida said. "Believe me, I know about royal duties all too well."

"All the more reason to enjoy our time together while we can," Astrid said.

"I agree," Hiccup said.

"Good point," Merida said.

Elsewhere, Dagur and his men were sailing away from Scotland and back to Berks. Dagur stood at the railing, watching the mainland disappear. He never wanted to set foot in the Highlands ever again. Despite not having any treasure, Dagur took solace in the fact that Morwen had been dealt with. At least he had the satisfaction of knowing the hooded man had gotten what he deserved. Following the defeat of both Morwen and Morianna, Dagur and Hans had taken off before Hiccup and the others had awakened. Hans had chartered a ship to sail back to the Southern Isles while he and his men had returned to their own ship.

Dagur had never been more happy to set sail. He wanted nothing more to do with magic or Highlanders ever again. He was ready to go back to hunting and capturing dragons. At least that was something he knew. And perhaps with a little luck he'd never see Elsa or Merida again. Thankfully, there was no one like them in Berk.

Night had settled in over the moors and the celebration at Castle Dunbroch had wound down. After the fierce battle and then the magnificent feast, everyone was tired and ready to get a good night's rest. Not only that, but the Dragon Riders, as well as Elsa and Anna, would be heading home in the morning.

In her room, Merida was preparing for bed when there was a light tapping on her door. She had a pretty good idea who it was. Crossing the room, she opened the door to find Elsa standing there.

"I had a feeling you'd show up," Merida greeted.

"Well, we agreed to spend some time alone," Elsa said. "I hope you don't mind if that time is now."

"Not at all," Merida said. "Please, come in."

Elsa entered and Merida closed the door. Elsa wandered over to Merida's bed and sat down. Merida joined her, her heart thumping. For a moment, both girls sat there in silence, neither one certain of what to say.

"So, here we are," Elsa said, breaking the silence.

"Aye," Merida said.

They turned to face each other. Merida gazed into Elsa's eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of blue. So much that they captivated her. Slowly she leaned in, Elsa also moving closer.

"Elsa, wait," Merida said, pulling back. "I have to ask. Can this work between us? We both live in far away lands. Not only that, but...well, we're both girls. Can such love exist between two girls?"

Elsa responded by kissing Merida passionately. Merida was a bit surprised by her action but then found herself going along with it. After a moment, Elsa pulled away from the kiss.

"I don't care how far away we live or that we're both girls," Elsa said. "I won't deny the way I feel about you, Merida. I'm through pushing others away and giving in to doubt. I'm ready to listen to my heart. And right now, it's telling me to do this. What about you?"

She gasped in surprise as Merida pulled her down onto the bed. Elsa gazed up at Merida who smiled down at her. Then she leaned down and kissed Elsa, giving her the answer to her question. Elsa reached up and wrapped her arms around Merida as they continued to kiss.

Later that night, Elsa and Merida were sound asleep in each other's arms.

 _The next morning..._

"Alright, looks like we're ready to go," Hiccup said, checking Toothless's saddle.

Everyone was gathered outside the castle gates to say their goodbyes. The Dragon Riders had their dragons all saddled up and ready to go. Standing off to the side were Merida and Elsa's horses also saddled.

"Hiccup, lad," Fergus said. "It's been a pleasure knowing you. I can't thank you enough for all your help."

"Anytime, your majesty," Hiccup said, shaking his hand.

After that, Hiccup and his friends turned to Elsa, Anna and Merida.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," he said. "I never imagined we'd make such good friends when we got here."

Elsa smiled and hugged Hiccup. "We'll miss you, Hiccup. If you ever get the chance, be sure to come visit us in Arendelle. All of you are more than welcome." She chuckled as Toothless nuzzled her hand. "Yes, I'll miss you, too, Toothless."

Merida took Hiccup's hand and shook it. "Farewell, Hiccup. I hope we meet again someday."

"Well, you never know," Astrid said. "It's a possibility."

"She's right," Hiccup said. "And you know, you're all welcome to come visit us in Berk."

"I'd like that," Merida said.

"So would I," Elsa agreed. "I'd love the chance to see all the dragons that live around there."

Hiccup turned to Anna. "Hey, Anna. I know we didn't have much of an opportunity to get to know each other better, but it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You, too, Hiccup," Anna replied. "Hopefully if we meet again it can be under better circumstances."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, hopefully. And, listen, about your magic, don't let it scare you. Trust in your sister and I know you'll be just fine."

"Thanks, Hiccup," Anna said. "I'm sure you're right."

Hiccup turned and climbed into the saddle. "Well, we should get going. It's a long flight back to Berk." He turned to his friends. "Alright, guys, ready to go?"

"Ready," Astrid said.

With that, the Dragon Riders took flight. They hovered in the air for a moment to wave goodbye one last time then turned and flew off.

"I'm going to miss them," Merida said.

"Yeah, me, too," Elsa said.

"Hey, come on," Anna said. "I'm sure we'll see them again someday."

"Aye, lass, you're right," Merida said. "Well, we should get going, too. The boat back to Arendelle will be setting sail soon."

"Right," Elsa said. She turned to King Fergus and Queen Elinor. "Your Majesties, thank you for your hospitality."

"We should also be thanking you, Elsa," Fergus said. "You helped us against Dagur and Morwen. And for that we're grateful. I wish you and your sister a safe journey home."

"Thank you, King Fergus," Anna said.

Elsa and Anna mounted their horse while Merida climbed into Angus's saddle. Then all three rode off towards the docks.

Before long, they arrived at the seaside village and made straight for the docks.

"I'll be sure to return Wallace to the stables after you leave," Merida said.

"Thank you, Merida," Elsa said. "He's been a good steed."

Soon they arrived at the dock where the boat was waiting.

"I guess it's time for us to say goodbye," Elsa said.

"I'll go ahead and board the ship," Anna said. "Merida, take care. It was a pleasure getting to know you. And don't be a stranger. Be sure to visit us in Arendelle."

"I'll be sure to do that, lass," Merida said.

Anna boarded the ship, leaving Elsa to say goodbye to Merida.

Merida embraced her, hugging her tightly. "I'll miss you, Elsa."

"I'll miss you, too, Merida," Elsa said, her eyes tearing up.

As they held onto each other, a few snowflakes drifted through the air. After a moment, Elsa and Merida let go of each other.

"I'll be sure to write to you," Elsa said, wiping her eyes.

"Aye, me, too," Merida said. "And be sure to visit me when you can. And I'll try to come visit you in Arendelle. I would love to see your kingdom."

"You're more than welcome," Elsa said.

"Elsa," Anna called out. "The boat's about to leave!"

"I'm coming, Anna," Elsa replied. "Goodbye, Merida. Just know that I love you."

"I love you, too, Elsa," Merida said, wiping away a tear.

Elsa turned and boarded the boat. As the ship pulled out of the dock, Elsa stood at the rail, watching Merida as she stood on the dock. Merida waved goodbye, Elsa returning the gesture. Soon the seaside village and Merida were out of sight.

"Hey, you going to be alright," Anna asked.

Elsa smiled and hugged her sister. "Yes, I'll be fine."

A few days later, the boat pulled into Arendelle. A warm Spring breeze greeted the two sisters as they disembarked.

"It's good to be home," Anna said, breathing in the warm air.

Elsa nodded. While she would miss Merida, it was good to be back in Arendelle again. She imagined Kristoff and Olaf would be surprised when they got to the castle.

"You know, Elsa," Anna said, as they made their way to the castle. "I was thinking. About what we learned in Scotland about Hilda. Do you think there might be something about her in our family's history?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Elsa said. "Ever since I heard about her, I've been thinking about doing some research on our family tree. Maybe we might learn more about the power I possess. And maybe even how it is you possess magic, too."

"Hopefully," Anna said. By now they were at the castle gates. "But right now, I'm just glad to be home."

"Anna!"

Kristoff came rushing out the gate and grabbed Anna.

"You're back," he said, hugging her.

"Kristoff," Anna said, hugging him back. "I'm so glad to see you."

Kristoff set Anna down and turned to Elsa. "I have to admit, Elsa, I was a little worried. But you did it. You found Anna and both of you made it back safe and sound."

"I told you to have a little faith, Kristoff," Elsa said.

"Hey, you're back!" Everyone turned to see Olaf approaching.

"Olaf," Anna said, hugging the little snowman. "I've missed you so much."

"So, what exactly happened to you, Anna," Kristoff said.

"It's a long story, Kristoff," Anna said.

"And we'll tell you all about it inside," Elsa said.

And with that, they all entered the castle, the sisters happy to be home after their ordeals in the Highlands.

"Well, Hiccup, that's quite a story."

It was several days later and Hiccup had related the story of what had happened in Scotland to his father, Stoic.

"Unfortunately," Hiccup said. "We didn't get Dagur."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be hearing from him again, before too long, son," Stoic said. "I'm just glad that you and your friends made it back safely."

"You know, something's been bothering me, though," Hiccup mused. "The fact that a dragon's fire and scales were used to defeat Morianna. I doubt there were dragons in the Highlands. So, where did the Druids get them?"

"Who can say," Stoic replied. "Maybe some dragons did live there long ago. We may never know."

"I guess," Hiccup said. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now. Morianna's gone for good. And hopefully we'll never have to deal with someone like her again."

"Let's hope so."

Hiccup turned to see Astrid approaching.

"I for one don't ever want to deal with someone like her again," Astrid said. "Lets just stick with Berserkers and Dragon Hunters."

Hiccup laughed. "I couldn't agree more, Astrid."

Out on the Highlands, Merida rode across the fields on Angus. The Princess of Dunbroch was enjoying the clear sunny day, her thoughts on her friends across the sea. Someday she would see them again. She looked forward to that day. Especially when she would see Elsa. She smiled at that thought.

As she rode on, she suddenly found herself in an area she was unfamiliar with. She halted Angus and took stock of her surroundings. She definitely didn't recognize the area. She could hear the sound of waves and noticed a cliff just up ahead. She frowned when she saw something sitting near the edge of the cliff. Spurring Angus forward, Merida reached the object and stopped her steed.

"What the," she whispered.

Dismounting, she approached the object and saw it was a statue. It was surprising enough to see a statue all the way out here, but what was even more surprising was what the statue looked like: A dragon. And not just any dragon either.

"Toothless," Merida gasped.

To be continued...


End file.
